Un día dentro de tí
by Blankaoru
Summary: Imaginen que un día Kenshin despierta en... el cuerpo de Kaoru!. un fic KK, de esos tan románticos. Final... SIII!
1. Tormenta

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei (y él se pertenece a sí mismo) y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de invención mía pero se basan en la historia y no sé a quien pertenecen... supongo que esos si me pertenecen, pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo)  
  
Un Día dentro de Ti.  
  
Acto Uno  
  
Día de tormenta  
  
Llovía muy fuerte y ella, esa mañana, no lo había visto venir, así que salió a visitar a su amiga Tae al Akabeko sin llevar paraguas ni nada que la cubriese. Y ahora, corría hacia su casa, tan apresuradamente como lo estrecho de su kimono le permitía. Yahiko había optado por quedarse en el restaurante; mejor así, al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano y no era agradable caminar entre el lodazal en el que se convertiría la calle por la noche.  
  
Kaoru estaba prácticamente empapada y a medio camino de su casa cuando lo divisó. Él caminaba apresuradamente a su encuentro, portando un paraguas. Pronto se reunieron.  
  
-Gracias, Kenshin, por salir a encontrarme, aunque de todas maneras ya me mojé entera.-  
  
-Discúlpeme, señorita Kaoru, por no haber salido antes, yo debí...  
  
-No te preocupes, Kenshin, no es tu culpa que yo hubiera salido sin paraguas y hubiera querido volver antes de lo previsto a casa. Mejor vamos antes de que se ponga a llover más fuerte.  
  
Caminaban los dos cobijados bajo el paraguas, bastante próximos el uno del otro. Tanto que Kaoru podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del rurouni, tanto que él podía sentir la humedad de las ropas de la joven y ese aroma a jazmines que ahora, mojada, despedía fuertemente. Pero sucedió que Kaoru pisó un charco y se golpeó con una piedra semihundida en el dedo gordo del pie derecho, perdiendo el equilibrio. Kenshin, como es de esperar, reaccionó rápidamente, rodeando su estrecha cintura con su brazo, evitándole caer.  
  
-¿Está bien, señorita Kaoru?- ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor. Pero le sonrió.  
  
-No es nada, puedo caminar sola.-  
  
Pero a Kenshin no le pasó inadvertida aquella mueca y examinó su pie. Notó una manchita de sangre en el calcetín (no sé como llaman a esas calcetitas que usan con las sandalias) así que optó por pasarle el paraguas a Kaoru.  
  
-Tenga.  
  
La levantó en brazos y cargándola, la llevó hasta la casa, y allí, hasta el cuarto de baño.  
  
Él no dijo nada por el camino, ni ella hizo comentario alguno. Sólo oían el sonido de la lluvia al caer y sus propias respiraciones. La humedad de la ropa de Kaoru se traspasaba a la de Kenshin, pero a él parecía no importarle y ella... ella se sentía muy cómoda, aunque estaba algo ruborizada. La poca gente que pasaba los miraba con extrañeza, al rurouni pelirrojo cargando con la jovencita del dojo Kamiya que sostenía el paraguas sobre sus cabezas.  
  
Ya en el cuarto de baño, Kaoru comprobó que la tina estaba preparado con agua caliente. Kenshin se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó la sandalia y el calcetín del pie herido y se dispuso a curar el dedito de la joven. Se había sacado la mitad de la uña con el golpe.  
  
Luego, tan silencioso como siempre, la dejó sola para que ella hiciera su aseo personal tranquilamente. Y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té.  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru salió pronto del baño, envuelta en su yukata. Afuera llovía más fuerte que en la tarde. La joven se dirigió a su habitación y vio a Kenshin salir de la suya con cara de preocupación. Entonces le preguntó qué sucedía.  
  
Kenshin la miró un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan bonita? Con su cabello suelto y húmedo, su aspecto fresco y relajado luego del baño... es cierto que él conocía a mujeres más atractivas o hermosas, pero ella, sólo ella tenía el poder de acelerarle el pulso, de hacerle anhelar algo más que la vida luchadora de redención que él había escogido. Él cada día sentía que las heridas de su corazón sanaban un poco más sólo con verla y saberla bien. Y se acercaba el día en que él podría confesarle todos sus sentimientos, con un corazón sano.  
  
-Acabo de descubrir que en mi habitación hay goteras y mi futón se ha mojado por completo. Veré si puedo dormir en la habitación de Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru lo acompañó hasta allí, pero la habitación del chico estaba en las mismas condiciones que la de Kenshin; al menos el futón estaba seco.  
  
-Es cierto- comenzó Kaoru- luego de lo de Kyoto y Enishi, no hemos tenido tiempo de reparar el techo... lo lamento, Kenshin.  
  
-No. En realidad, estoy conciente que esto es culpa mía. Les he traído tantos problemas... -suspiró. Era imposible que ella amara a un hombre así. -... dormiré en la cocina.  
  
-Kenshin, ven a dormir a mi habitación.  
  
.¿Oro?  
  
-Hey, hey, no estés pensando. en nada malo. Mi habitación es grande. Mañana nos preocuparemos de reparar el techo o en cuanto amaine la lluvia. Por ahora debemos descansar. Vamos.  
  
Kenshin tomó algunas cubetas que esparció por las habitaciones, bajo las goteras. Mientras, ella extendía el futón de Yahiko paralelo y cercano al suyo. Kenshin se vistió para dormir en la cocina y pronto se fue a reunir con Kaoru a su habitación, portando una bandeja con dos tazas de té y dulces.  
  
--------------------  
  
La velada fue muy tranquila. Conversaron de temas neutrales (esto es, sin comentar sus sentimientos) y bebieron té y comieron dulces. Luego Kaoru terminó de secar bien sus cabellos y trenzarlos y se dispusieron a dormir. Kenshin apagó la lámpara.  
  
Y a pesar de los nervios de ambos ante tal situación, pronto se quedaron dormidos.  
  
-----------------  
  
Un relámpago con su fulgor rasgó el cielo cubierto por densas nubes que descargaban con furia su agua. Luego sonó un terrible trueno que despertó a Kaoru y a Kenshin, que dormían enfrentados. Kenshin veía dos puntitos luminosos suponiendo que eran los ojos de Kaoru. Ella veía fijamente a los que suponía, eran los ojos de Kenshin.  
  
-Me asusté un poquito.- Reconoció Kaoru, aún algo adormilada.  
  
-Sonó muy fuerte ese trueno. Debe estar diluviando afuera.- dijo Kenshin, para después de un rato agregar- pero no se preocupe, señorita Kaoru. Estoy aquí y usted sabe que no dejaré que nada malo le suceda.  
  
-Lo sé, Kenshin, lo sé. Por eso estoy muy tranquila... desde que nos conocemos, tú has cuidado de mí. Y bien...  
  
-Pero cuando Enishi...  
  
-No podías saberlo, Kenshin... no podías prever lo que pasaba por su mente. Como sea, fuiste a mi rescate, y supe que nunca me dejarías sola, que soy importante para ti.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru... es usted la persona más importante para mí, pero... tengo tantas cosas en mi interior... que yo...  
  
-Kenshin, te dije una vez que yo siempre quiero estar contigo. Ahora estoy contigo como amiga y compañera, porque siento que aún no estás listo para otro tipo de relación. Pero como sea, te esperaré, y cuando te sientas listo, yo estaré ahí.  
  
De algún modo sus manos se encontraron en la oscuridad, reconfortándose ante lo que habían vivido y animándose a continuar.  
  
Y recordaron aquél día de la confesión. (aparece en el manga, en la saga del Jinchuu)  
  
-Los tiempos cambian, así como el kendo. Pero las personas no cambian, por ello, debemos seguir nuestro camino. Porque la vida es un viaje sin retorno, lleno de despedidas- había dicho Kenshin.  
  
-Pero yo quiero estar contigo por siempre.- Kenshin, sorprendido por estas palabras, se dio la media vuelta, enfrentando a Kaoru. Ella estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando Kenshin abrió la boca para decir algo, ella le tomó la mano - ¡No me hagas caso! Mejor volvamos a la casa, porque mañana va a venir Enishi y... -  
  
Kenshin había posado su mano en el hombro de Kaoru, atrayéndola hacia sí y apretándola suavemente, deteniéndola con ese contacto.  
  
- ¿Sabe?, cuando volví de Kyoto y dije "Estoy en casa", era la primera vez que decía esas palabras en mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Si, de verdad... ahora tengo un lugar al que puedo regresar cuando los viajes terminen para mí. Ese lugar siempre será junto a usted, señorita Kaoru.  
  
La confesión de ella era su compromiso. La confesión de él, su promesa.  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru sentía en su mano la calidez de la de Kenshin. No podía verlo, pero sí sentirlo. Ella sabía que él estaba asustado por las cosas que estaba sintiendo, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta, de qué se trataban esas cosas. Él nunca las mencionaba.  
  
"Daría lo que fuera por saber qué cosas te atormentan, para ayudarte a sobrellevarlas, para curar tus heridas con más comprensión. Quisiera estar dentro de ti para saber cómo me ves realmente" - pensaba Kaoru, antes de quedarse dormida.  
  
"Me gustaría estar dentro de ti, mi querida señorita Kaoru, para saber si me ves con cariño, con amor o, ni Dios lo quiera, con compasión. Saber si realmente la hago feliz estando aquí o soy su mayor motivo de preocupación." Pensó Kenshin, antes de cerrar sus ojitos violetas y dormir tranquilamente, con una mano de ella atrapada bajo la suya.  
  
--------------  
  
Kenshin despertó primero, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Hizo una revisión mental de su cuerpo y notó que se sentía muy bien, aunque sentía cierto dolor en el dedito gordo de su pie derecho. Sintió la mano de Kaoru, esta vez, sobre la suya y sonrió. Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente.  
  
Lo primero que notó fueron los cabellos rojos. Luego la cicatriz en forma de cruz rasgando su mejilla izquierda. Se vio a sí mismo durmiendo en el futón... ¡de enfrente!  
  
Kenshin abrió sorprendidísimo sus ojos. Mientras se levantaba, emitiendo un gemido, quedó de pie en medio de la habitación. Cierto es que sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera nuevo, muy ligero, pero no se atrevía a mirarse, después de todo estas cosas no pasan en la vida real. Pero Kenshin palpó su pecho y descubrió los redondos y suaves senos bajo la tela de la yukata. Quiso comprobar con sus ojos lo que las manos sentían, y así lo hizo, aflojando el obi (cinturón) y abriendo la bata.  
  
------------  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru despertó sobresaltada. Un grito femenino la sacó de su dulce sueño. Kaoru se sentó en el futón, (aunque notó que sentía su cuerpo algo pesado) y enfocó la vista hacia la figura que se encontraba de espaldas frente a ella. Parecía que era una chica, de cabellos negros atrapados en una trenza. La joven era bajita y delgada. Entonces Kaoru llamó a Kenshin y notó que no estaba en la habitación. Pero la joven frente a ella, se volvió lentamente.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru notó con sorpresa que aquella joven era ¡idéntica a ella!. Hasta su voz sonaba parecida. Tenía la yukata entreabierta, dejando ver parte de sus pechos y hasta la cintura, donde la prenda se cerraba nuevamente. Pero a Kaoru le sucedió algo extraño ante la visión de aquella otra Kaoru. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba violentamente en una parte nueva de su cuerpo que ella desconocía, bajo su vientre. Abrió su bata para investigar. Pero la otra chica gritó.  
  
-¡No, por favor, no lo haga...!  
  
Pero Kaoru se estaba mirando.  
  
-¡¿Oroo?!- Kaoru se tapó la boca ante esa palabra que salió de su boca instintivamente y al escuchar su voz... idéntica a la de Kenshin, pero lo peor es que su cuerpo era totalmente masculino y ella estaba muy sonrojada ante aquél descubrimiento. Tanto que se cubrió con la yukata todo lo que pudo y se levantó rápidamente, para mirar fijamente a la persona frente a ella, mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con un mueble.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru, soy yo, Kenshin... y estoy tan extrañado como usted ante lo que está pasando-  
  
Kaoru miró a Kenshin con cierto temor. Sacó del mueble a su espalda un espejo de mano y se contempló en él, sin podérselo creer.  
  
Su cabello, su rostro... ella era Kenshin.  
  
Y él estaba en el cuerpo de ella.  
  
Y sólo Dios sabía cómo podrían arreglar este entuerto.  
  
---------------  
  
Fin acto primero. Octubre 5, 2003.  
  
Notas de Blankaoru: Debo comenzar diciendo que está ambientado luego del final del manga (me gusta mucho, no lo puedo evitar)  
  
Hola a todos los que han leído este nuevo fic. Quiero agradecerles el que hayan leído y por favor, onegai, please, déjenme algún review para saber si les ha gustado esta nueva idea. Sé que no es adecuado empezar un nuevo fic cuando aún estoy en mitad de "Actuación sin Libreto", pero quería escribir una historia ligera y romántica para desconectarme un poco de la otra, relajarme y retomarla. Por cierto, actualicé ya "Actuación sin Libreto", así que tienen algo más de Ken y Kaori. Va a comenzar la "saga de Kyoto", espero que les guste.  
  
Les aviso que la próxima actualización de esta historia será a partir del 17 de octubre. Si no me han dejado nada, no actualizaré hasta el año que viene... bueno, trato de escribir cuando tengo tiempo y a partir de Noviembre se me va a complicar la cosa en la universidad, por eso debo tratar de terminarla antes de ese mes. Apóyenme, por favor.  
  
Quiero enviar un saludo cariñoso a las pocas personas que me han dejado reviews en "AsL" Bunny Saito, les recomiendo sus fics, son muy variados. Gracias Aika por tu apoyo, Kaoru86 Kamiya, espero que aún lo estés leyendo, Meg-ek, gracias por tu comentario, Shanshito con cola, eres mi regalona, me das mucho ánimo y el séptimo acto está dedicado a ti, aunque incluyo más de Misao y Aoshi en el acto octavo. Michire-Meinu, compatriota mía, ya leí tu fic y me gustó mucho "Shinka", así que le estoy haciendo propaganda, gracias por tu comentario. A la señorita Jenny, le envío un saludo cariñoso. A mi a veces me pasa que paso de largo también algunos fics y luego los leo con tiempo y me engancho y los hago mis favoritos.  
  
Saludos y cariños a todas ustedes, y a todos si es que hay algún varón leyendo esto.  
  
Blankaoru. 


	2. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no son míos. Buaaaa!!!, bueno, supongo que nunca me habrían quedado tan bien como a Watsuki sensei, a quien pertenecen.  
  
Un día dentro de Ti.  
  
Acto dos.  
  
Tú eres yo y yo soy tú.  
  
--------------  
  
Kaoru tomó las ropas varoniles. No tenía caso usar su kimono viéndose como Kenshin, aunque claro, éste parecía mujer y bien podía pasar por una. De todas maneras, Kaoru supuso que esto a Kenshin no le haría mucha gracia, así que, aguantándose el frío, salió de la habitación para ir al baño y vestirse.  
  
-Demonios!- exclamó, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía orinar. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo, ¿cómo diablos lo hacía Kenshin? Kaoru recordó que en más de una ocasión vio algún borracho orinando en la vía pública y notó que lo hacía de pie. El misterio era... ¡Ay, no!... Kaoru cerró los ojos y dirigió su mano por debajo de su ropa interior. El resto lo hizo su cuerpo por instinto y repetición y Kaoru se sintió aliviada, aunque no por esto, menos incómoda. Luego se lavó la cara y el cuerpo y se vistió.  
  
Nunca había notado lo viejas que estaban las ropas de Kenshin. El gi (camisa) gastado, al menos estaba suave por el uso continuado, pero lleno de remiendos. Kaoru reconoció varios que ella misma hizo alguna vez. Se prometió que cuando volviera a su cuerpo, vería el modo de reunir dinero para comprarle a Kenshin ropa nueva. Luego peinó sus cabellos rojos y los ató en la típica coleta... pero su pelo era tan suave... Kaoru pasó una mano por ellos, acariciándolos. Encontró cerca un espejito y se contempló en él, y vio sus ojos violetas, claro, y aprovechó este momento para admirarlos sin ningún sonrojo. Entonces notó algo distinto en ellos.  
  
Brillaban. Brillaban porque ahora reflejaban el alma alegre e inocente de Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin estaba total y absolutamente nervioso. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarse para vestirse.  
  
Pero le daba vergüenza. Era el cuerpo de su Kaoru... quizá si él se tocaba, ella se molestaría.  
  
-"Bueno, pero ella ha ido al baño a... ¡oh, no!"- exclamó Kenshin... en fin, era inevitable que pasara. Incluso él tendría que ir pronto al cuarto de baño. Pero antes, a vestirse. Usaría el kimono. Pero... ¿Kaoru usaba las vendas bajo él, esas que se ponía cuando debía entrenar? Kenshin trató de recordar si Tomoe las usaba, pero siempre la vio vestida o con la yukata... no sabía qué llevaba debajo de la ropa. ¡Arggg!  
  
Sin embargo su cuerpo se hizo cargo de la situación. Tomó su vestuario y comenzó a ponérselo de manera natural, debido a la costumbre. Pero Kenshin sintió que venía Kaoru caminando y se puso muy nervioso. Tanto que las manos comenzaron a temblarle y no pudo seguir poniéndose su ropa interior.  
  
Kaoru observó a Kenshin inmóvil desde la puerta a medio vestir y notó su mirada de vulnerabilidad. Se acercó a él, sonriendo, para inspirarle calma. Ella también estaba nerviosa, pero algo en su interior le hizo sonreír para la jovencita que tenía enfrente.  
  
-¿Tienes problemas con mi ropa? A mí de niña me costó mucho aprender a ponérmela. Te ayudaré.-  
  
Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin y trató de cerrar el gi que usaba bajo su kimono, cuando Kenshin lanzó un puñetazo contra su rostro. Puñetazo que Kaoru en su nuevo cuerpo logró esquivar con gran facilidad.  
  
-¡Lo siento, señorita Kaoru... no era mi intención... no pude contenerme!. ¡Pero es que... yo estoy viendo que un hombre se acerca a mí y siento que me da vergüenza! ¡No puedo permitir que me toque!  
  
Kenshin tenía razón. Ella misma lo había golpeado un par de veces cuando Kenshin se propasaba y la sorprendía bañándose o a medio vestir en su habitación. Lo que le extrañó fue la facilidad con la que esquivó su golpe. Una parte de su cerebro (la que queda de Kenshin) le dijo que después de cada golpe y dejarlo KO., la señorita Kaoru se arrepentía y lo abrazaba, tratando de reanimarlo, y que este contacto bien valía la pena sufrir el golpecito, que en realidad, nunca era tan fuerte.  
  
A su vez, Kenshin escuchaba una voz que le decía que nunca el golpe a Kenshin debía ser demasiado fuerte. Kenshin notó como a poco de lanzar el golpe, su mano se detuvo de improviso. Ella, en el fondo, nunca quería pegarle, pero no lo podía evitar. Por este descubrimiento, Kenshin sonrió.  
  
-"Pero... un momento. Si yo puedo leer la mente o los recuerdos de la señorita Kaoru, ¿ella también puede leer los míos?.-  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron a la vez con cierta desconfianza. ¡Cielos!, no lo podrían evitar. Y luego se sonrojaron.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo Kaoru intentando reponerse.- recuerda que ése es mi cuerpo y lo conozco mejor que nadie, así que permíteme ayudarte a vestir.  
  
Kaoru ni se imaginó el shock que eso le provocaría. Porque si bien era su propio cuerpo el que tenía enfrente, el cuerpo que estaba usando ahora comenzó a reaccionar. Todo su anhelo era acariciar a la jovencita frente a ella, rodearla en sus brazos y mantenerla allí. Kenshin también sentía cosas extrañas ante la cercanía de su propio cuerpo. Una especie de timidez le hizo bajar ligeramente la vista mientras Kaoru lidiaba con el lazo del obi que usaba con el kimono. Y sentía su cercanía y se sentía muy reconfortado. Se preguntó qué se sentiría ser besada por "Kenshin", pregunta que su cerebro reconoció como "frecuente". Era obvio que sus cuerpos reaccionaban, sin importar qué mente estaba dentro de ellos. Ciertamente sabían que se correspondían el uno al otro, cosa que a nivel conciente Kenshin trataba siempre de ignorar.  
  
--------------  
  
Había dejado de llover durante la noche y efectivamente el patio estaba convertido en un lodazal. Kaoru observó a Kenshin ir a la cocina y sin saber por qué, comenzó a seguirlo. Kenshin llevaba una bandeja con las últimas verduras para preparar el almuerzo. Kaoru se acercó sigilosamente y comenzó a espiarlo desde las sombras. Kenshin no se había dado cuenta y comenzaba a picar unas zanahorias, claro que su nuevo cuerpo era bastante torpe en este quehacer, algo que le resultaba absolutamente nuevo. Kenshin se concentró mucho y de ese modo pudo acabar de cocinar sin mayor problema.  
  
En tanto, Kaoru, sonreía sin darse cuenta. Se sentía muy tranquila... pero cuando Kenshin fue a salir de la cocina, inexplicablemente a su vez, Kaoru se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, sin emitir sonido alguno. Luego tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiar el pasillo... tratando de dar la impresión de que llevaba rato en ello.  
  
-Ah, Señorita Kaoru, está limpiando... yo acabo de preparar el almuerzo. Me preguntaba a qué hora llegaría Yahiko.  
  
-No lo sé. Dijo que seguramente pasada la tarde de hoy. Me pregunto cómo se tomará esta... "situación". Pero por lo pronto, creo que debemos ir a ver al doctor Genzai y ver el modo de regresar a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.  
  
-Es una buena idea. Me siento muy extraño y supongo que usted salió perdiendo con el cambio de cuerpos, porque siento el suyo mucho más ligero que el mío. Como cuando yo era más joven. No me había dado cuenta de lo mal que... en fin, es mejor que regresemos, ¿verdad?.- Kenshin miro hacia el piso lustrado y entró en la casa.  
  
Era cierto lo que decía Kenshin. Kaoru había notado el cuerpo muy pesado. Y le dolía un poco el brazo izquierdo, que se rompió durante la batalla con Enishi, aparte de molestias en la espalda, la zona que más sufría en cada combate. Y una rodilla. Tenía sus manos llenas de callos y los nudillos algo enrojecidos, debido al roce diario con la ropa que él se esmeraba tanto en lavar. Si, Megumi tenía razón. El cuerpo de Kenshin estaba muy dañado. Pero era muy fuerte. Kaoru levantó como si nada la cubeta de agua para lavarse por la mañana y aunque había trabajado mucho haciendo canaletas con una pala para despejar el agua del patio y reparado el techo, no se sentía cansada.  
  
Pronto almorzaron. Sin duda, la comida tenía un sabor diferente. Porque si bien había cocinado Kenshin, en el cuerpo de Kaoru, esto produjo que de alguna manera el resultado fuera distinto, y no sabía nada mal...  
  
------------  
  
-Y recuerda, llámame Kenshin, a secas, como yo lo hago contigo, ¿si?  
  
-Sí, señori... er... señor Kenshin.  
  
Ah, maldición. Ni estando en otro cuerpo el muy tonto dejaba de imponer las distancias con el "señorita"-"señor". Kaoru suspiró y pensó que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la situación. Pero podría divertirse a costillas de los demás en tanto no les contara lo que estaba pasando. Luego, ambos, se dirigieron caminando hacia el mercado, debían comprar víveres.  
  
El problema surgió antes de salir. Kaoru se detuvo en el portón, algo se le estaba olvidando. Miró hacia su cinto y notó que no traía su sakabatto. Corrió hacia la casa y volvió con ella. Kenshin la miró sonriendo. Kaoru entonces lo miró y le extendió el arma.  
  
-No, "señor Kenshin", úsela usted. Sería extraño que yo la llevara, ¿no?. Además, no sé si con este nuevo cuerpo pueda manejarla. - Kaoru se colocó el katana en el cinto y caminó hacia la ciudad, con Kenshin a su lado.  
  
-Seguramente podría manejarla, "Kaoru", con el estilo Kamiya-Kasshin.  
  
Kenshin sonrió ante la idea.  
  
-Sin duda sería el mejor estilo para usar con mi espada. Un estilo de no matar con una espada que no puede hacerlo. Pienso que cuando Yahiko se haga más grande, le regalaré mi espada.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Sí. Recuerde que si entró a trabajar en Akabeko fue para comprarse una como ésta.- Kenshin acarició su espada y retiró la mano. -Pero últimamente las espadas que se están haciendo son de muy mala calidad... y esta es una auténtica espada de filo invertido. Pronto no podré pelear más y pienso que él es el más adecuado para usarla, porque sabrá hacerlo, usando el principio de proteger la vida que usted le enseñó.  
  
-Es cierto, Ken... "Kaoru" -le costaba llamarlo así, pero debía acostumbrarse - pero si él no te hubiera conocido ni visto actuar, quizá esas enseñanzas no las habría asimilado tan bien como ahora, por eso tú en buena manera lo has guiado.  
  
En el mercado Kenshin por fin vio su modo de vengarse de Kaoru. Porque siempre que iban a comprar, ella adquiría sacos y más sacos para la despensa que Kenshin debía cargar. Kenshin le había lanzado muchas indirectas para que se moderara un poco en al compra -es que pesaba mucho, en verdad- pero ella no se daba por enterada. De hecho, ir de compras es la única actividad que Kenshin odia.  
  
-Señor- dijo Kenshin sonriendo dulcemente al vendedor- Véndame un saquito de arroz, otro de sal, pasta miso y algo de soya. - Kenshin sonrió más al comprobar que Kaoru miraba embelesada unos kimonos dos tiendas más allá. Ser mujer era algo que ella no podía evitar. Mientras, él se dedicó a seleccionar unos nabos.  
  
-Hola, joven- dijo el dueño de la tienda de kimonos a Kaoru- ¿desea adquirir un kimono para su novia?  
  
-¿Oro?... ¿novia?  
  
-Sí, la jovencita Kamiya. Es muy linda ella y hay muchos jóvenes interesados, pero todos sabemos que no tienen oportunidad con usted. Aunque se dice que tiene un genio endemoniado, parece muy buena persona. Es una bella niña.- el hombre miraba hacia donde "Kaoru"hacía la compra.  
  
-¿Niña? - "¡¿Todos me ven como una niña?!" pensó Kaoru con alarma. Eso no le hacía gracia y era lógico que Kenshin la mirara como tal si así la veían todos -... creo que Kaoru ya no es una niña. Creo que es una mujer muy guapa y que por ello es natural que tenga pretendientes, aunque espero que ninguno se acerque demasiado a ella, por su propio bien.  
  
-Vaya- dijo el hombre - veo que ya no la trata de "señorita". Dígame... algo a cambiado en su relación?  
  
¡Pero qué hombre tan metiche!. Y pensar que antes, cuando iba a comprarle, él no le decía nada a ella. ¡Hombres!  
  
-Digamos que tengo a Kaoru bajo mi piel. Con eso le digo todo. Y a ella le pasa lo mismo que a mí.-  
  
El tendero vio a los ojos violeta y se percató de que decía la verdad y se notaban bastante alegres. Generalmente el pelirrojo venía pensativo y no era dado a conversar mucho... sólo sonreía amablemente a las personas, parecía muy misterioso. El amor le hacía bien y esto alegró mucho al vendedor.  
  
-Tenga - le dijo a Kaoru, extendiéndole una tela muy bella - Esta es una manta muy bonita, para que le regale a su novia. Se usa sobre los hombros y es muy abrigadora, especial para este invierno. Seguro que a ella le gustará.-  
  
-Pero... no tengo con qué pagarle, señor... -dijo Kaoru, muy sorprendida.  
  
-Cuando le regale esta manta, dígale lo que siente por ella. Hace muchos años yo perdí esa oportunidad y terminé casándome sin amor con otra. Por eso siento que usted ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo y ya es hora que se lo diga. Pero si antes de la primavera no están casados, le prometo que se la cobraré.  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin había acabado sus compras. Vio a Kaoru acercarse a él con una mantita en los brazos. A Kenshin le gustó mucho y pensó que se vería "maravillosa" con eso encima. Sin duda la parte que había quedado de Kaoru pensaba en eso.  
  
Kaoru tomó las bolsas, sacos y cubetas con víveres y notó que apenas podía caminar sin tambalearse. Kenshin, en cambio, venía tranquilamente con su bolsita del dinero en las manos, admirando el paisaje. Ah, qué bella es la vida...  
  
-Al menos podrías ayudarme un poco, "Kaoru".  
  
Kenshin miró al pelirrojo y pensó en ayudarle. Pero...  
  
-"Señor Kenshin", usted dijo que debíamos comportarnos "normales" y usted nunca me ayuda con las compras.  
  
-Claro, tonto, si tú nunca te quejas. Y eres tan cabezota para recibir ayuda que por eso no te la ofrezco. La vez que lo hice me dijiste "no, no, todo está bien" ¡y eso que sudabas muchísimo!-  
  
-Err... siendo así las cosas... -dijo Kenshin algo arrepentido de su venganza... era extraño escuchar su voz de Kenshin tan "a lo Kaoru". Pero era gracioso también. Kenshin estaba haciéndose de un buen sentido del humor. Tomó las cosas que supo que su cuerpo podría llevar sin mayor dificultad y sonrió a Kaoru.  
  
-Lamento ser tan cabezota... es que... generalmente me las arreglaba yo solo... por eso me cuesta tanto pedir ayuda.-  
  
-Vamos, "Kaoru", no te sientas mal... yo también soy porfiada... digo, "porfiado" en muchas ocasiones. Pero no me molestaría que si puedo ayudarte en algo, confíes en mí... ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí, "señor Kenshin".-  
  
----------------  
  
La situación se tornaba graciosa. Llegaron a casa y Yahiko ya estaba adentro.  
  
-Hola, Kenshin, hola fea.  
  
-Hola, Yahiko.-sonrió Kenshin, deteniéndose ante el chico, mientras Kaoru entraba enfadada con los sacos a la cocina por como la había llamado Yahiko, pisando fuerte y sin mirarlo.  
  
El muchacho miró sorprendido al pelirrojo. Y luego a su maestra por no haberse enfadado.  
  
-¿Qué está pasándole a Kenshin? Se ve algo enojado... ¡Apuesto a que trataste de besuquearlo por el camino y no le gustó tu aliento!! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Fea!-  
  
Con razón Kaoru pasaba peleando con Yahiko. Kenshin no se había percatado de lo desagradable que podía ser el muchacho. Y claro, siempre pensaba que Kaoru se enojaba por nada y empezaba las peleas. ¡Estaba tan equivocado!... había llegado a pensar en alguna ocasión que ella era una neurótica... y en realidad, era una de sus razones para mostrarse algo indiferente con ella.  
  
-¿Hablas por experiencia propia? ¿ya intentaste besar a Tsubame y se enfureció?-dijo Kenshin con el tono más dulce de la voz de Kaoru, tranquilamente.  
  
-¡Bah!, ¡Mujeres! Ustedes no entienden lo que es ser hombre. - el chico se fue a reunir con el pelirrojo a la despensa.  
  
A decir verdad, Kenshin lo entendía perfectamente. Cuando vivía con Tomoe, acostumbraba masticar hojitas de menta cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Por cierto, hacía poco había comenzado otra vez con esa costumbre. Comprobó que su aliento de "Kaoru" estaba bastante fresco... besar a Kaoru debía saber bien... y lo disfrutaría si pudiera volver a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo haría? Ya era hora de visitar a Genzai.  
  
------------  
  
-Entonces el doctor Genzai dice que estará una semana fuera. Megumi volverá mañana desde Aizú para reemplazarlo. Parece que aún no encuentra a su familia y quiere relajarse acá.- decía Yahiko a Kaoru, mientras ella acomodaba las cosas en la despensa. ¡Era maravilloso tener tanta fuerza!  
  
Kaoru se impresionó al escuchar hablar a Yahiko en ese tono. Claro, el chico hablaba con "Kenshin" y a "Kenshin" no se le dice "feo" o "brujo". A Kenshin se le habla seriamente, como hombre. Sin duda Yahiko lo respetaba mucho e intentaba mostrarse maduro ante él, y lo conseguía.  
  
Kenshin entró a la cocina con las pocas bolsas de la compra que traía.  
  
-¿Dónde pongo esto, "señor Kenshin"?  
  
-Aquí, en este mueble, "Kaoru".  
  
¿"Señor Kenshin"?, ¿"Kaoru" a secas? Yahiko se sorprendió mucho con su manera de tratarse. ¿Qué diablos había pasado durante su ausencia con esos dos? Quizá estaban jugando. Pero él tenía algo muy importante que entregarles y no se cuestionó más la situación. Metió la mano dentro de su gi y sacó un sobre.  
  
-Por cierto, encontré esto en la puerta. Creo que es de Sano.  
  
Kaoru le arrebató practicamente la carta a Yahiko, quien la miraba sorprendido. Kenshin, por su parte, se acercó al pelirrojo, serenamente. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, pensó Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru sabía leer y escribir muy bien. Kenshin, por su parte, leía y escribía con cierta dificultad (se dice que tiene una horrible caligrafía). Pero en el momento de leer la carta, Kaoru no recordó ese detalle y leyó a los demás.  
  
-"Hola Kenshin, hola Kaoru, hola Yahiko:  
  
Espero que al recibo de esta carta Kenshin y Kaoru ya tengan un hijito o al menos lo hayan hecho (los aludidos se sonrojaron violentamente ante un Yahiko que no paraba de reír) si no es así, díganle al mocoso que se vaya a mi cuarto para que no los moleste.  
  
Les quiero agradecer el que hayan intervenido a mi favor ante las autoridades. Supe hace poco que puedo volver al Japón y a decir verdad, los extraño a ustedes, a nuestros combates... no me quejo, aquí en China también me lo paso estupendamente, pero no hay lugar como la tierra natal, que es también el país del capitán Sagara. Por ello volveré. Creo que estaré por esos lados dentro de una o dos semanas. Entonces nos divertiremos mucho y celebraremos en Akabeko el reencuentro con los amigos. ¿qué les parece? Preparen el sake y llamen a Katsu. También díganle a la doctora zorrita que nos acompañe.  
  
De su buen amigo Sano."  
  
-------------  
  
Kaoru sonreía, así como los demás. Yahiko estaba sorprendido.  
  
-¡Kenshin! ¿desde cuando lees tan bien? Nunca te había escuchado leyendo de corrido.  
  
-¿Oro?... errr... lo que pasa es que Kaoru me enseñó, je, je, je... en estos días ha tenido un tiempito para mí-  
  
Kenshin por su parte sonreía nervioso, con una gotita resbalando por su frente, algo avergonzado... Hiko no se preocupo de su educación en ese aspecto, pero el padre de Kaoru le brindó a su hija la mejor educación que pudo. Pensó que pronto le pediría a Kaoru que le enseñara a leer de corrido... y a escribir mejor.  
  
En eso, una explosión que destrozó la puerta de entrada, los puso alerta y llamó su atención. Pronto los tres corrían afuera.  
  
--------------  
  
-¡Je, no hay como entrar con estilo! La doctora zorrita hizo bien su trabajo curando mi puño.- Sano miraba su mano derecha con admiración. Con la mano izquierda sostenía un bolso con sus pertenencias.  
  
-¡Sano!- exclamó Kaoru, feliz de ver nuevamente a su amigo. Por ello no lo dudó, olvidando momentáneamente que usaba el cuerpo del rurouni y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, casi asfixiando a Sano cundo lo alcanzó. Tras ella, Kenshin y Yahiko se acercaban alegremente.  
  
-Eh, Kenshin, suéltame... que la chiquilla se puede molestar conmigo... -decía un Sano algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de "Kenshin". -Hola, mocoso, hola, Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru mientras se acercó a su puerta destruída... y explotó.  
  
-¡Condenado Sanosuke, mira cómo has dejado mi puerta! ¡Si no traes dinero, tendrás que repararla tú!.-  
  
Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaron estáticos al escuchar al amable "Kenshin" así de furioso. Pensaron que estaba renaciendo el Hitokiri Battousai. En tanto, Kenshin se reía quedito, de la cara de esos dos. Sin duda era gracioso verse así de enojado.  
  
-Ya, ya, para, Kenshin... la chiquilla te está pegando sus malas pulgas. Te ha estado mal influenciando, pero ya ha llegado tu buen amigo Sano para salvarte de ella.  
  
-¡¡Pues Kaoru no es ninguna "chiquilla"! ¡Frente a mí no la vuelvas a tratar así!!. Acabamos de reparar esa puerta luego del ataque de Enishi y tú... tú... -"Kenshin" parecía a punto de llorar. ¡Había trabajado tanto para reunir el dinero y reparar su casa! ¡Y ese tonto por hacerse el gracioso venía a destrozarla!.  
  
Kenshin se acercó a... bueno, a "Kenshin" y le sacudió ligeramente por los hombros, mientras hablaba dulcemente.  
  
-Cálmese, "señor Kenshin". Estoy segura que pronto arreglaremos la situación. Sé que en el fondo está muy alegre por la llegada de nuestro amigo... ¿Sanosuke, vamos a tomar algo de té? Hace unos momentos Yahiko nos mostró tu carta. Seguramente "Kenshin" se puso algo nervioso con tu entrada... ya sabes, parecida a la que hizo Enishi hace algunos meses... -dijo la jovencita riendo tranquilamente, logrando calmar a "Kenshin". Yahiko y Sano se miraron totalmente confundidos. Tanto, que simplemente, se cayeron de espaldas.  
  
-------------  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru habían acordado no comentarles nada de lo sucedido mientras no llegara Megumi y viera la forma de ayudarles. Mientras, se reirían a costillas de esos dos.  
  
Sano y Yahiko recuperaban la conciencia. "Kaoru" amablemente les ofrecía té y algunos dulces que había traído del mercado. Cuando Kenshin vio los dulces, algo dentro de "ella" los hizo comprarlos. Recordó que a Kaoru le gustaban mucho. Y ahora no podía evitar llevarse algunos a la boca.  
  
-Con permiso- Dijo Kenshin al levantarse para salir- iré a ver si su futón ya está seco, "señor Kenshin". Esta noche no lloverá y las habitaciones ya se han secado gracias al brasero que dejó por la mañana.- Kenshin salió de la pieza.  
  
Entonces, Sano aprovechó que no estaba la chiquilla para dirigirse a "Kenshin".  
  
-¡Vaya, Kenshin, nunca pensé que la dominaras tan pronto. No pensé que la chiquilla fuera tan sumisa. Y tú que decías que no la cambiarías y que la amabas tal cual era... hasta de "señor" te trata ahora. Por eso te admiro, amigo. Ya se ve quién lleva el hakama en esta casa.  
  
¿Kenshin decía eso de ella? Pensándolo bien, el cambio de cuerpos no estaba tan mal, pensó Kaoru. Ojalá que el tonto de Sano dijera algo más. Se lo debía al menos, por destruir su portón.  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste que habías hecho un pequeño agujero en el cuarto de baño? ¿Lo ha descubierto ya la chiquilla?... -Yahiko sonrió. En verdad, él ya había descubierto el agujero y la "fea" no estaba tan mal. - Me gustaría traer a la zorrita para... bueno, tú ya sabes... je, je, espiarla.  
  
Malditos pervertidos. Se entretenían espiándola. Y ella que pensaba que Kenshin era un angelito y que las veces que la sorprendía en el baño eran accidentales. ¡¡Con razón no le interesaba verla sin ropa, si ya se la sabía de memoria!!. Kaoru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no golpear a esos tres. ¡Hombres! Pero Megumi lo sabría. Eso sí.  
  
----------------  
  
Kenshin preparaba el futón seco dentro de su habitación, para dormir. Había anochecido ya y hacía algo de frío. Le gustaba mucho usar el cuerpo de Kaoru, era un alivio después de cargar tanto tiempo con el suyo en mal estado. Kenshin se arrepintió de haber sido tan descuidado y no haberse cuidado más de los ataques. Se preguntó qué tan poderoso era el cuerpo de Kaoru en comparación al suyo. Encontró su sakabatto sobre un mueble... era cierto... Kaoru lo había puesto ahí luego de volver de las compras, como hacía Kenshin cuando estaba en casa. Kenshin tomó su espada y se sorprendió al notarla tan pesada. Sin embargo, pudo moverla sin mayor dificultad. Se dirigió al dojo y allí, encendió una lamparita.  
  
Se levantó un poco el kimono y se quitó las sandalias. El dojo es siempre un lugar sagrado, por lo que dentro de él no se puede llevar calzado. Kenshin esgrimió su espada... pero algo extraño sucedió.  
  
Comenzó a realizar ataques con gran naturalidad, combinando movimientos de la escuela Kamiya con otros de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi, que salían muy bien. Su cuerpo estaba evidentemente, acostumbrado a ello. ¿Por qué? Era obvio que si bien cambiaron las mentes, no así las habilidades. ¿Acaso Kaoru... practicaba con ella?  
  
Recordó una ocasión en la que Kenshin salió antes de su baño y al llegar a su habitación, notó que no estaba su espada. Cuando salió al patio, vio a Kaoru salir del dojo con ella, algo cansada. Se había puesto algo nerviosa y había dicho algo de limpiarla. Pero Kenshin no le prestó mayor atención.  
  
Kenshin lanzó un ataque y saltó, girando en el aire. Esta Kaoru era increíble. Y él que siempre la consideró una jovencita indefensa. Claro, él había declarado muchas veces que no quería enseñar su técnica a nadie y Kaoru, con esa curiosidad natural de las mujeres y el espíritu de superación, propio de un kendoka, había intentado aprender de los movimientos de Kenshin, posiblemente buscando un perfeccionamiento para su técnica Kamiya Kasshin... debía reconocer que tenía gran habilidad si había logrado sacar esos movimientos tan solo de memoria. Su cuerpo los realizaba bien.  
  
--------------  
  
Cho miraba a Saito leer unos reportes, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Cho se había pasado toda la mañana reuniendo la información y ahora Saito, posiblemente, le diría que era insuficiente. Siempre era lo mismo... ¡ah!. Cho no comprendía a su jefe. Hace unos meses atrás había salido a terminar su batalla con Kenshin cuando éste lo invitó a finalizar de una vez tal encuentro. Saito llegó momentos después, sin el menor rasguño.  
  
-"Debió haberlo derrotado sin mayor problema"- pensó Cho. Pero cuando Saito reveló la verdad, ¡¡al cabeza de escoba no le había hecho gracia!!  
  
-Simplemente yo quería pelear con Battousai, pero con quien me encontré y con quien siempre me volveré a encontrar será con Kenshin. Y a mí, no me interesa pelear con él. Fin de la historia.- había dicho Saito, tranquilamente.  
  
Pero Cho no podía conformarse. Se prometió que algún día, cuando tuviera tiempo libre, iría al dojo Kamiya, y entonces...  
  
---------------------  
  
Fin acto dos. Octubre 15, 2003. Notas de Blankaoru:  
  
En el próximo episodio: Kenshin y Kaoru son visitados por la astuta Megumi. ¿qué dicen? ¿Kaoru se vengará de ella? ¿o tendrá que salir arrancando? Y Hiko Seijuro... ¿podrá hacer algo por ellos? De pronto hasta Misao Y Aoshi se unen a la fiesta. Ustedes deciden. Sobre la fecha de actualización, creo que a partir del 24 de Octubre estará el próximo episodio. Les pido disculpas si las he confundido con los nombres de Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
En el manga de Kenshin se dice que tiene mala caligrafía. Sobre la escena del mercado, desgraciadamente (a mi parecer) la serie de televisión sacó muchos "momentos cotidianos", quizá por tiempo, que sí aparecen en el manga y son una delicia. En el manga se nos muestra de qué manera se gana el dinero Kaoru o lo que pasa cuando va al mercado con Kenshin... cosa que él odia. Tanto, que en un capítulo Kenshin prefiere salir con Kaoru al trabajo de ella que ir de compras. Así que en esos aspectos, yo no he inventado nada. Trataré de rescatar esas vivencias de ellos para ustedes.  
  
Dejaré saludos a los mensajes que me hayan llegado hasta el 14 de Octubre. A los demás, les agradezco sus comentarios de antemano y nos veremos en el próximo acto.  
  
Bunny Saito: Gracias por dejarme review. Sin duda, acaba de aparecer Saito y su fiel sirviente Cho... no pensaba meterlos en el fic, pero, teniendo Kaoru tantas habilidades que Kenshin recién comienza a descubrir... sería graciosa una batalla. Como ves, Sano y Yahiko aún no saben con certeza qué pasa, auque saben que "algo" ha pasado. Por lo de la propaganda... bueno, leeré algo que tengas terminado para incluirlo en esta sección. Besos.  
  
Chi20: (supongo que así se escribe tu nombre) lamento no poder actualizar antes de las fechas que doy, pero es que tengo una agenda apretada. Sólo puedo escribir entre las doce y dos de la mañana cada día (cuando puedo) y debo cumplir con mis obligaciones de la uni (y levantarme a las siete). Supongo que cuando leas esto, ya estará arriba el tercer capítulo. Espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Megumi Gabbbiani: Ya vez, segundo acto arriba. Espero lo disfrutes. Un abrazote enorme.  
  
Navi: intenté hacer este capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior... sobre la idea... fue una cosa que se me ocurrió cuando caminaba hacia algún lado... me gusta que te haya agradado el principio de la historia. Yo suelo pensar que después del Jinchuu, Kenshin debía "reparar" y preparar su corazón para Kaoru, que lo espera. Yo misma tuve que preparar mi corazón para mi novio actual... aunque él pensaba que era indecisión, hasta que supo mi historia. Te envío ánimo y mucho cariño.  
  
Jenny: Tus comentarios me animan mucho y me alegra ver tu nombre en los reviews. Te agradezco mucho el que los dejes y espero que esta nueva historia no te decepcione.  
  
naoko lizi kinomoto: Hacía años que no escribía (salvo historias para teatro escolar en un formato y estilo muy diferente) y ha sido una sorpresa para mí utilizar este formato "prosa". Para mí es un placer escribir si hay alguien que disfrute de la historia y si te ha gustado, entonces vale la pena amanecerme... un besote.  
  
Gaby: Ya has visto que han tenido sus problemas en el baño (y ni te imaginas los que vienen) ahora que lo pienso, la historia debiera llamarse "Una semana dentro de ti" o "Un mes dentro de ti". ¿Has pensado en cuando a Kenshin le llegue la regla? Ja, ja, ja, sé que no debiera adelantarte nada, pero se verá en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Kaoru: Que bien que te haya interesado la trama. Espero te siga gustando aún.  
  
Alguien (discúlpame, no recuerdo tu nombre) me instó a seguir escribiendo aún si no me llegaban reviews. Te quiero agradecer de todo corazón tu apoyo. A decir verdad, esta es mi primera historia que recibe más de 10 reviews en su primer capítulo. Por ello no me desanimaré y agradezco con todo mi ser a quienes los envían... y a quienes no por darse el trabajo de leerlo. Te envío todo el cariño del mundo. Y me gusta también la idea de este fic.  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Seguiré adelante, así deba beber mucho café para mantenerme despierta... je, je, estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco en estas fechas. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
mer1: Ya sabes mi opinión respecto de tu fic. Espero leerlo pronto yo también. Quizá guste más que el mío. Ánimo, suerte y cariños. En el remoto caso que no te haya llegado mi mail, quiero decirte que para gustos hay colores y que habrá mucha gente interesada en seguir una historia alternativa a la mía. (Pero espero que no te quede mejor que la mía, je, je, je) Un beso.  
  
Skuld Kaoru Himura: te agradezco de todo corazón el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mis fic cuando te lo he pedido, aún si te guste o no la historia o la situación. Espero que pronto puedas actualizar tu fic, porque a mí hasta ahora me gusta mucho. Suerte y ánimo.  
  
Ahora a los fic. Aclaro que ya están terminados, pero son muy bonitos y desgraciadamente, tengo el nombre de una autora.  
  
-"No te olvido": un solo capítulo nos muestra a Kenshin, diez años desde la muerte de Kaoru, regresando a su tumba y convertido nuevamente en rurouni. Él le comenta lo que siente ahora y lo mucho que la extraña. Ya saben. Léanla con sus pañuelitos desechables. Lo siento, no sé si está en este sitio. Es un fic maravilloso, con su trasfondo melancólico.  
  
-"Haciendo reír a Aoshi": por Bunny.: veamos... este fic es bastante alegre. Todo comienza cuando Misao se autodenomina la chica que hará sonreír a nuestro sexi cubito de hielo, por una apuesta con Kaoru, y la ninja lo intenta todo... incluso tiene un libro llamado "100 maneras de hacer reír a un cubo de hielo", le cuenta chistes malos (escritos por Sano), se sube a un monociclo y acaba disfrazada de todos los personajes del Kenshin-gumi a la vez. El final... tienen que leerlo. Agradecimientos a Hibari por haber enviado los scans del manga que inspiraron a la conejita para hacer esta historia.  
  
Hasta la próxima.  
  
Bunny ^^ ¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras fuerzas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin! 


	3. Como toda Mujer

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y sus genialísimos personajes que dan para tanto, son propiedad de Watsuki sensei, el ídolo de ídolos, a quien nunca dejaré de agradecer el haber creado a estos seres tan adorables.  
  
Un día dentro de ti.  
  
Acto tres.  
  
Como toda mujer.  
  
----------------  
  
Kenshin tuvo que acostarse en la habitación de Kaoru para no despertar las sospechas de Yahiko y Sanosuke. No estaba seguro de poder afrontar las bromas que le harían al conocer la situación que estaba viviendo o qué tanto intentarían aprovecharse de ella antes de decidirse a ayudarles. Por otra parte, había sido muy divertido ver sus expresiones de extrañeza durante el transcurso de la velada ante el nuevo comportamiento de "Kenshin" y "Kaoru".  
  
Kaoru, por su parte, quitándose la ropa para ponerse una yukata, intentaba, de veras, no mirar demasiado su cuerpo masculino, a pesar de que estaba sola en la habitación de Kenshin. Aunque una miradita... bueno, ella era algo curiosa y... Bueno, él se lo debía por espiarla en el baño, el muy pervertido...  
  
Se apartó un poco la ropa interior del cuerpo y ayudada con una lamparita, observó...  
  
------------  
  
-¿Qué diablos sucedió durante mi ausencia, mocoso?- Sanosuke permanecería algunos días alojando en la casa de Kaoru y exigía una explicación.  
  
-No lo sé - dijo el más joven, que de momento sería compañero de cuarto de Sanosuke. - Ayer cuando me fui por la mañana estaba todo en orden. No sé qué pudo haber pasado en la noche para que hayan cambiado tanto esos dos. Quizás nos están tomando el pelo.  
  
-De la chiquilla lo creo, pero de Kenshin... él es mucho más serio. Pienso que debemos investigarlos...  
  
-¿Espiarlos? - preguntó Yahiko entusiasmado, con ganas de aventuras.  
  
-No, mocoso. Investigarlos. Suena más bonito. Debes aprender a decir las cosas con estilo, a ver si Tsubame se fija un poco más en ti.  
  
Afortunadamente para Sanosuke, Yahiko era apenas un poco más lento que él, así que pudo esquivar su patada con cierta facilidad.  
  
----------------  
  
Kaoru no podía dormir. Había dado ya la vuelta número veinte dentro de su futón, cuando se levantó de improviso. Algo le faltaba por hacer, así que silenciosamente, salió al pasillo y con mucho cuidado corrió la puerta de su habitación. Ahí estaba "Kaoru", dormida, respirando tranquilamente, inconsciente de que "Kenshin" le observaba. Para Kaoru era extraño contemplarse desde afuera, pero más extraña aún era esa sensación de tranquilidad en el pecho al comprobar que todo estaba bien, en calma, sintiendo que ahora podría dormir. Unos pasos alertaron a Kaoru, quien se volteó. Era Sanosuke que salía al baño.  
  
-Por lo que veo, hay costumbres que no cambian, ¿verdad, Kenshin?. Desde que te conozco que haces esto.  
  
Kaoru se sorprendió ante esta nueva revelación. Ella sabía que Kenshin la quería mucho, pero no sabía que casi desde el comienzo, él... hacía esto.  
  
-Supongo que necesito saber que ella está bien - dijo "Kenshin". Pero Sanosuke se rió.  
  
-Lo que pienso es que necesitas saber que tan bien... que tan buena está la chiquilla, Kenshin. Mírala, ahora se está moviendo... ¿sabes? Creo que en el fondo, mi amigo, eres un hombre que siente como cualquier otro, y tienes esa parte de pervertido...  
  
Kaoru contempló a Kenshin darse la vuelta hacia ellos, entreabriéndose su yukata con el movimiento, dejando ver buena parte de sus pechos. Kaoru no soportó pensar que Sanosuke podía estar mirando su cuerpo así y una parte que ella reconoció como de "Kenshin" se moría también de ganas por asestarle un golpe por mirar a la jovencita. Esa misma parte se contuvo de tal acción, al reconocer que sin su espada, no era contrincante para Sano.  
  
Así que a fin de cuentas, Kaoru cerró la puerta de su habitación para volver a la de Kenshin a descansar.  
  
Ya instalada en el futón de Kenshin, inhaló ese aroma de él impregnado en las mantas, claro que no le sucedió nada especial, como cuando era "Kaoru" y lo encontraba muy masculino... Kaoru contempló la luna menguante desde su ventana, antes de dormir. En eso, se incorporó de un salto.  
  
¿Menguante?  
  
Demonios.  
  
Tendría que conversar con Kenshin sobre un asunto delicado... y prepararlo para ello.  
  
---------------  
  
Kenshin preparaba alegremente el desayuno, algo decepcionado por seguir un día más en el cuerpo de Kaoru, pero contento por lo ligero y bien que se sentía. Además, su dedito ya casi ni le dolía.  
  
Era maravilloso tener este cuerpo, aunque fuera femenino. Claro que a Kenshin siempre y le gusta más ser hombre, pero era divertido por ahora, pretender ser otra persona, sin tantas muertes que cargar sobre la conciencia. Y esto hizo reflexionar a Kenshin.  
  
Su mente estaba en otro cuerpo. Y el cuerpo del asesino ya no era de él. ¿Quién era culpable? ¿Mente o cuerpo, de los crímenes? Estaba bien que "mente" trataba de ejecutar la orden, pero "cuerpo" era el que la hacía. Aunque con las habilidades que había descubierto que poseía Kaoru, si su "mente" le ordenaba matar, posiblemente ese cuerpo le obedecería y podría hacerlo  
  
Finalmente, "mente" era la que estaba mal, la culpable. Y sin importar donde estuviera, seguiría siendo Kenshin. En fin... Kenshin apartó estas reflexiones y se dedicó a preparar bolitas de arroz. Entonces, Yahiko entró a la cocina.  
  
-Hey, Kenshin, qué hay para desayunar... ¡¿Kaoru?!  
  
-Je, je... hola, Yahiko.  
  
El chico comenzó a temblar. -¿Pre... pre... paraste el desayuno?  
  
-Sí, puse mi mejor esfuerzo, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Llama a Sano y al " señor Kenshin" para comer.  
  
Yahiko salió apresurado de la cocina, dispuesto a alertar a Sano sobre su futura intoxicación, pero tropezó con "Kenshin", quien portaba algunos extraños paños desde el baño a la habitación de Kaoru.  
  
-¿El desayuno listo? ¡Perfecto! Me muero de hambre. - dijo un animado "Kenshin" mientras corría a la cocina.  
  
Sanosuke se llevó una bolita de arroz a la boca y mordió un pedazo, masticándolo con mucho cuidado para no sentir su sabor. Pero de pronto notó que el sabor estaba bastante decente, y junto a Yahiko y "Kenshin", sacaron otra y otra bolita.  
  
Kenshin miraba comer a esos tres con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero sintió algo extraño... lamentó no tener alimentos más deliciosos o mejores para ellos y reconoció este pensamiento como uno normal de Kaoru. Pero también se sintió algo triste, no sabía por qué. Recordó que en la mañana, al levantarse, había sentido los senos muy pesados, le habían dolido bastante... de pronto, sintió deseos de que "Kenshin" le dijera que ese día se veía muy bonita, pero...  
  
-Hey, bruja, veo que has mejorado considerablemente tu comida... ¿o pagaste por ella?  
  
-Eh, Yahiko, deja a la chiquilla tranquila - intervino Sano, hablando con la boca llena - este es un milagro de los dioses y ante ello no debemos dudar, para que no desaparezca.  
  
-"Kaoru", te ha quedado delicioso este alimento - habló el pelirrojo. Notó que la joven lo miraba de manera extraña, casi con cierta tristeza... qué le pasaría a Kenshin... quizá estaba decepcionado por seguir en ese cuerpo. Bueno, a Kaoru tampoco le hacía gracia.  
  
-Kaoru- dijo Yahiko - recuerda que hoy por la tarde tienes que dar clases en el dojo Maekawa, así que prepárate temprano, porque me carga tener que esperarte tanto rato para salir... es una vergüenza que una ayudante de maestro se retrase en sus deberes... No puedes darme esos malos ejemplos.  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru tocó a la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar. Ahí estaba Kenshin, acabando de envolverse el busto de manera lamentable con las vendas. Kaoru miró hacia fuera, asegurándose de no ser vista, y entró a su habitación.  
  
-¿Problemas, "Kaoru"?  
  
-Oh, lo lamento... es que no sé cómo ponerme bien estas tiras... me complica mucho.  
  
-Te ayudaré. Es cierto que tardo mucho yo también en ponérmelas, por eso Yahiko se molesta conmigo. Si él supiera que no es tan fácil vestir como mujer... - Kaoru tomó las vendas y comenzó a acomodarlas en el cuerpo femenino. Le gustaba mucho ayudarse a vestirse... era divertido, además, sentía que de ese modo, compartía una especie de intimidad muy especial con Kenshin, que era bastante inútil en lo que a vestir de mujer se refiere. En este aspecto Kaoru se había llevado la mejor parte, porque usar el gi y hakama de Kenshin era muy fácil y cómodo.  
  
Además, se acercaba un momento... - "Kaoru", tengo algo que decirte. He venido a hablar contigo sobre algo muy personal... ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Kenshin se había llevado las manos al bajo vientre cerrando los ojos... sentía un dolor muy fuerte... palpó su vientre hinchado y se asustó con esto...  
  
-Señorita Kaoru - ni se acordaba de usar el otro nombre - no sé que me sucede... quizá me cayó mal el desayuno... - Kenshin paró de hablar cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse por entre sus piernas.  
  
----------  
  
Kaoru salió de su habitación portando una palangana con agua enrojecida que vertió en el baño. Kenshin estaba ya más tranquilo, aunque no por ello menos aliviado. Pero como diríamos nosotras, se sentía limpio y fresco y eso se agradecía. Kaoru pronto volvió a la habitación y lo encontró sentado sobre el futón.  
  
-Lamento no habértelo comentado antes, pero me acordé ayer por la noche. ¿Te asustaste mucho?  
  
Kenshin se ruborizó levemente. Le parecía extraño hablar de ese tema, pero era parte de Kaoru, del cuerpo que él estaba usando. Lo mejor sería saber de una vez de qué se trataba todo esto.  
  
-Me sucede una vez al mes y dura cuatro a cinco días. Debes cambiarte el apósito con cierta frecuencia y lavarlo. Generalmente lo hago a solas, por eso tu nunca viste estos paños ni lavaste nada ensangrentado. Como verás, es algo muy personal, así que te dejé varios pañitos en el armario para que te cambies... sobre el dolor... bueno, te tendrás que aguantar. Lo lamento. Generalmente me ayuda ponerme toallas calientes en el vientre. Es natural también que te sientas hinchado o más sensible... te aseguro que no es agradable.  
  
-Ya veo - suspiró Kenshin, mientras se apretaba el vientre cerrando sus brazos en torno a él. - Debo ir a trabajar de todas maneras, ¿verdad? Usted siempre lo hace... yo nunca la he visto quejarse de dolor, aunque a veces la notaba extraña.  
  
Kaoru miró a Kenshin frente a ella. Vestido ya con sus ropas de entrenamiento y la coleta alta, sin su cinta, se veía tan bonita, como a "él" le gustaba. Pero se preocupó al saber que su pequeña sentía dolor y "él" no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Sabía de algo que podía ayudar, así que obligó a su cuerpo a moverse hacia "Kaoru". La envolvió en sus brazos y le dijo quedito al oído.  
  
-Te ves muy bien, sabes. Y te aprecio mucho. Nunca me alejaré de ti.  
  
Kenshin sintió cómo su corazón daba un salto de la emoción, y aunque el vientre aún dolía, se sentía muy bien... claro, Kaoru siempre necesitaba escuchar esas palabras para sentirse mejor cuando se sentía triste o más sensible que otras veces. A veces se sentía especialmente sola o extrañaba a su papá. ¿Y qué se encontraba? A gente que la quería pero no se lo demostraba. Yahiko la trataba de fea o de bruja, sin saber que sembraba la duda en Kaoru quien a veces se sentía así de poco atractiva, más si nadie se lo decía. Kenshin decía que la protegería siempre, pero jamás le decía cuanto le importaba y aunque hacía muchas cosas por ella, trataba de que no se enterara y ella, en cambio, siempre estaba al pendiente del chico y del pelirrojo, se preocupaba de que ambos estuvieran bien y se los demostraba constantemente: "Kenshin, me gusta mucho estar contigo", "por favor, no te culpes de lo que pasó" "venga, si puedo apoyarte con mi vida, lo haré aunque digas que no es necesario" "Bienvenido a casa, Kenshin"... "Yahiko, debes alimentarte mejor, come un poco más", y esas cosas.  
  
-Soy muy tonto, ¿verdad, señorita Kaoru? - dijo Kenshin antes de que un nudo en la garganta le impidiera decir algo más y una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
  
Kaoru lo abrazó aún más, sabiendo que Kenshin podía leer en sus recuerdos y experiencias e imaginando lo que estaba descubriendo.  
  
-No tenías cómo saberlo, Kenshin, no tenías... vamos, ya pasará y mañana te sentirás mejor, sí?.  
  
Pero estas palabras hicieron sentir peor a Kenshin, simplemente porque a él, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza decírselas a ella cuando la notaba mal.  
  
---------------  
  
Kenshin notaba con cierto fastidio las miradas de admiración que le dirigían los estudiantes del dojo Maekawa mientras impartía la lección. Claro está que sentía ciertos celos... él generalmente estaba instalado cómodamente sobre un sitial (cojín) mirando el entrenamiento e incluso a veces se quedaba dormido, por lo que no se había dado mucha cuenta del efecto que causaba Kaoru en los estudiantes, aunque el señor Maekawa se lo había comentado en alguna ocasión, mientras bebían algo de té:  
  
-Claro, es una kendoka joven y bonita, además muy fuerte. Gracias a ella el número de estudiantes de mi dojo ha subido de seis a doce y más, aunque es obvio que muchos vienen por ella y no tanto porque les interese el kendo, lo que es lamentable. Pero así puede sobrevivir este dojo y el dojo Kamiya, ¿verdad?  
  
Entonces Kenshin estaba más preocupado de vigilar que todo estaba en orden (después de Raijuta y el Jinchuu temía que alguien quisiera volver a atacar ese dojo) que en prestar demasiada atención a la joven, después de todo podía observarla en casa, en su entorno natural.  
  
Afortunadamente para Kenshin, Kaoru le había comentado en qué parte del entrenamiento iban los alumnos antes de salir y los movimientos que debían ensayar. Yahiko había resultado también un apoyo útil... pronto Yahiko estaría en condiciones de ostentar el título de "ayudante de maestro" (que es el que tiene Kaoru, ya que el padre de ella murió antes de que ella pudiera ascender a "maestra" propiamente tal) y ayudaba mucho en la clase.  
  
En casa, Kaoru se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Kenshin, mientras reparaba el techo en el sector de las habitaciones, cuando una risa que le pareció conocida se hizo escuchar en el patio.  
  
Era Megumi.  
  
-¡Hola, Ken-san!... ¿solito en la casa?... apuesto a que la mocosa ya te abandonó, así que te haré compañía. -  
  
Kaoru acababa de terminar su labor y al mirar a Megumi reconoció que era muy hermosa, pero... a su cuerpo no le causaba reacción alguna... no como lo que le sucedía al mirar a "Kaoru". "Bien, eso me da un punto a favor, zorra" pensó Kaoru bajando las escaleras, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-Qué alegría verte por aquí, Megumi. Dime, ¿cómo te ha ido en Aizú?  
  
Megumi se sorprendió mucho con la forma en que "Kenshin" se dirigía a ella. Incluso su mirada había cambiado... ¿qué había sucedido durante su ausencia con el pelirrojo?  
  
-Algo bien, Ken-san. Encontré a una de mis abuelas y contacté con un hermano que vive en China. Vendrá dentro de un mes a verme.  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ti, Megumi. Me alegro de que puedas reconstruír tu vida.  
  
"Kenshin" sonrió ampliamente, alegre ante la suerte de su amiga, que curiosa preguntó:  
  
-Y... ya te comprometiste con Kaoru o aún estás esperando a que crezca un poco más. Te recuerdo que no te puedes dar el lujo de perder tu tiempo, Ken- san. Puede terminarse. Ya sabes que lo conversamos.  
  
Kaoru sabía que el cuerpo de Kenshin se estaba deteriorando, pero no sabía con exactitud a qué se refería Megumi esta vez.  
  
-¿lo conversamos?  
  
-Claro, vamos, déjame examinarte. - Megumi le bajó el gi y examinó su espalda y las heridas que esta tenía, además del brazo que se rompió durante el jinchuu.- tus heridas tardan más tiempo de lo normal en recuperarse y cicatrizar... este brazo debería estar listo hace semanas, pero aún lo noto algo hinchado. Dime ¿has descansado adecuadamente? Te dije que no lavaras ropa durante un tiempo.  
  
Kaoru ni se había imaginado lo que estaba oyendo. El muy cretino de Kenshin no le había comentado nada... ¡¿qué diablos le pasaba?! Sabía que tenía que cuidarse, pero en cambio se cargaba de trabajo. Ya le parecía a Kaoru anormal ese dolor en la espalda... ¿hay algo peor que un hombre con alma de mártir y cuerpo enfermo? Kaoru se estaba enojando mucho con Kenshin por no decirle nada.  
  
-Si quieres, Ken-san, hablaré con Kaoru para que te permita descansar más. Ya está bueno de que te tenga como esclavo.  
  
Kaoru notó que Megumi trataba con cortesía y respeto a Kenshin estando a solas con él. Entonces era cierto lo que le había dicho Sanosuke en cierta ocasión, de que Megumi sólo tonteaba cuando ella estaba cerca para molestarla. Megumi le aplicó un ungüento en las zonas más maltratadas de su cuerpo que le refrescaron bastante y se dirigió a la cocina, con un paquete que contenía deliciosa comida.  
  
-Como sabrás, he venido a reemplazar a Gensai, así que estaré un tiempo por aquí y te examinaré más a menudo. Y me preocuparé de que la mocosa te deje descansar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡HOLA, DOCTORA ZORRITA!!!! Veo que has traído qué comer... - se acercó un increíblemente sonriente Sanosuke, apenas controlando su alegría al ver a la doctora... y es que la había extrañado bastante allá en la China.  
  
Megumi a duras penas podía controlar su enorme sonrisa para mirar con su cara de "hastío" habitual a Sanosuke. Ella no sabía que se lo encontraría aquí.  
  
-Veo que te dejaron regresar, cabeza de gallo.  
  
-Pues ya ves, aquí me tienes.  
  
-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte, Sanosuke... - Sanosuke miró sorprendido a Megumi quien le brindaba su sonrisa más seductora, haciendo temblar al joven-... porque te pondrás a ayudar a Ken-san en sus labores, si quieres comer algo.  
  
-Pero... pero...-  
  
-Puedo apostar a que vienes sin dinero porque si lo tuviste en algún momento ya te lo gastaste en las apuestas. También me imagino que vienes exclusivamente a comer y que en cambio no ayudas en nada, así que por hoy justificarás tu alimento ayudando a Ken-san. Ken, dime, ¿qué tienes que hacer ahora?  
  
Kaoru vio la oportunidad de vengarse de Sanosuke por...  
  
- Kaoru me ha encargado arreglar el portón de la entrada que fue destrozado y lavar la ropa para que se seque antes de que vuelva a llover.  
  
-Está decidido. Sanosuke, repara el portón de la entrada y Ken-san lavará. Yo me ocuparé del alimento.  
  
Sanosuke a regañadientes tomó las herramientas que "Kenshin" estaba usando al reparar el techo y se dirigió al portón hecho madero en el suelo. Maldita mujer zorro.  
  
Pero esta, se la iba a pagar.  
  
------------  
  
Kenshin corrió al baño a cambiarse el apósito sucio y a lavarse para quitarse el sudor de encima, aunque no olía mal, pero sentía que debía asearse. Kaoru le tenía preparada agua caliente. Le había dicho que el agua fría aumentaba el dolor del bajo vientre, así que debía evitarla.  
  
Esto, desde luego, no le gustaba de ser mujer, pero tendría que aguantarse. El dolor, por momentos, le hacía temblar.  
  
A Kenshin le había causado mucha risa y extrañeza ver a Sanosuke reparando el portón y repartiendo maldiciones a cada cosa existente. Yahiko se había burlado hasta el cansancio del cabeza de gallo, quien mascullaba algo sobre la entrometida mujer zorro. Yahiko corrió entonces a saludar a Megumi y Kenshin se escabulló al baño.  
  
Cuando Kenshin se asomó finalmente al comedor, con una yukata puesta, se sonrió ante la escena. Yahiko y Sano, para variar, se pelaban la comida de Megumi, quien abrazaba hasta asfixiar a "Kenshin" cuando "Kaoru" apareció en la puerta, repitiéndole lo comprensiva que era en comparación a la mocosa. Kenshin notó una venita hincharse en la frente de "Kenshin".  
  
Oh, no...  
  
De alguna manera "Kenshin" se soltó del abrazo de Megumi y... ¡la abrazó!... de modo bastante sugestivo.  
  
Megumi, enrojecida hasta la raíz del cabello, no sabía, por primera vez en su vida, qué decir.  
  
Yahiko, por su parte, los miraba inmóvil y luego a "Kaoru" esperando su violenta reacción.  
  
Y Sanosuke Sagara, atragantado con su bocadito, perdía el apetito y miraba a "Kenshin" de manera amenazante, casi asesina.  
  
--------  
  
Misao pensaba una vez más en la carta que había escrito para Kaoru. En ella le avisaba que iría a visitarla. Las cosas estaban muy calmadas en Kyoto, sus amigos Oniwabanshuu habían sido sepultados bajo hermosas tumbas de honor en un lugar de ensueño y parecía que todo marchaba con cierta normalidad. Claro que Aoshi... seguía en su actitud fría de siempre hacia ella y Misao quería distraerse y pasarla bien antes de planificar su estrategia número 50 para acercarse a su adorado cubito de hielo.  
  
Okina se acercó a Misao y le sirvió un plato calientito de sopa.  
  
-Debes tener muchas energías para ir a Tokio a visitar a tu amiga. Así que come adecuadamente, mi pequeña Misao. Ya verás que alejada de él, tendrá que extrañarte y darse cuanta de una vez por todas de lo que siente.-  
  
-Y si no le interesa, abuelito... -  
  
-Vamos, esa no es la actitud que inculqué en ti, Misao. Verás que todo saldrá estupendamente. Te lo dice un viejo soldado que sabe de estas cosas.  
  
-Tienes razón, Jiya. Todo saldrá bien, en cuanto me vaya a Tokio. Y la pasaré super junto a Kaoru.  
  
----------------  
  
Kenshin no sabía qué decir ante la situación. Era consciente de la explosión de ki que se daba en dirección a Sanosuke de manera tan peligrosa. Pero Kaoru soltó a Megumi a tiempo.  
  
-Como sea, yo quiero a Kaoru porque es linda y comprensiva conmigo, y cuando no lo es, ha sido porque yo no le he contado mis asuntos. - Acto seguido Kaoru soltó a Megumi y se dirigió a "Kaoru". - además, Kaoru no es ninguna mocosa. Pienso que es una mujer atractiva.  
  
Ups.  
  
En torno a la mesa no se escuchaba nada. Todos contenían la respiración. Yahiko, asombradísimo a más no poder, era incapaz de cerrar la boca. Sanosuke, en cambio, sonreía con gran satisfacción. Perfecto. Kenshin era su mejor amigo aún. Pero lo que decía de Kaoru... ¡genial! Nunca pensó que se atrevería.  
  
Y Kenshin, sonrojado... rodeado de... bueno, de "Kenshin", estaba algo... enfadado. Kaoru inconsciente, ¿acaso no notaba que a Megumi se le había desencajado el rostro? Era malo dañar a las personas.  
  
"Kaoru" se desembarazó de los brazos de "Kenshin" con cierta impaciencia y habló.  
  
-Señorita Megumi, es muy bueno que esté con nosotros y le pido una disculpa a nombre de Kaoru por esta escena, pero es que tenemos un problema y pienso que sólo usted puede ayudarnos.  
  
Megumi no entendía nada de lo que le decía Kaoru. ¿Por qué hablaba en tercera persona?  
  
"Kenshin", en cambio, se quedó de una pieza, incapaz de moverse ante la actitud de "Kaoru", que siguió hablando.  
  
-Lo que sucede... y comprendo que suene extraño, es que la señorita Kaoru y yo, de alguna manera... hemos cambiado de cuerpos.  
  
Fin acto tres. Noviembre 6, 2003.  
  
-----------  
  
Notas de Blankaoru.  
  
Sólo para que me perdonen el retraso, cuarto acto arriba. Un beso a todas ustedes.  
  
Por otra parte, en la serie no aparece, pero Kaoru trabaja en el dojo Maekawa dando algunas clases de kendo, junto a Yahiko que la acompaña. En este lugar acontece la saga de "Raijuta", y es bastante diferente a la que sale en televisión. Durante el jinchuu, Enishi manda atacar este lugar, después de lo cual, el maestro Maekawa decide dejar el kendo en manos de expertos jóvenes alumnos y retirarse, o sea, no enseñar más (o algo así, no recuerdo mucho). 


	4. Escape

Un día dentro de ti.  
  
Acto Cuarto  
  
Escape.  
  
----------  
  
Sanosuke y Yahiko acompañaban a Megumi hasta la casa tras el consultorio de Gensai, que terminaba de empacar sus cosas para partir al día siguiente a su viaje. Los tres aún no podían creer lo que acababan de oír.  
  
Claro, por ello el cambio de actitud.  
  
Luego de la declaración de Kenshin, Sanosuke sonreía por la situación tan extraña entre Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
Y Yahiko simplemente no podía hablar entre carcajada y carcajada. Eso hasta que ambos recordaron las diferentes conversaciones que habían tenido con Kenshin y Kaoru pensando que eran el otro...  
  
Diablos.  
  
Eso no les hizo gracia, (ya se imaginaban la escenita que les armaría Kaoru en cuanto estuvieran a solas) así que para salir pronto de allí, decidieron ir a dejar a Megumi a su casa, luego que esta declarara que no los podía ayudar más que investigando si habían casos similares a los de ellos y que la fueran a ver al día siguiente a la consulta. Kaoru simplemente no hablaba, apretando los puños. Kenshin agradecía el interés.  
  
Durante el camino, Megumi tropezó, absorta en sus pensamientos de cómo ayudar a Kenshin y Kaoru salir de ese embrollo. Sanosuke tomó un brazo de ella para evitar que cayera.  
  
Y luego, sin que Yahiko se diera cuenta, deslizó su mano hasta la mano de Megumi, quien no la retiró. Y en medio de la calle, avanzaban así, sin comentarlo.  
  
-------------  
  
Kaoru no le hablaba a Kenshin, demasiado dolida con él, cuando una vez a solas, él se dirigió a ella.  
  
-Si no hubiera hecho eso de abrazar a la señorita Megumi, no habríamos tenido que aclarar las cosas. Pero era necesario para que ella no se sintiera mal.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-A que cuando usted la abrazó con MI cuerpo, ella pudo haber pensado que yo estaba interesado en ella. Y luego usted la bajó a tierra de manera casi cruel. Nunca lo pensé de usted, Kaoru, el poco tacto hacia la señorita Megumi. Usted misma dijo que debíamos comportarnos de manera natural ante los demás y usted comenta y hace cosas que yo nunca haría.  
  
-Quieres decir que tú no lo dirías... aunque lo sintieras...  
  
Kenshin negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Acaso... tú... ¿por qué no me abrazas frente a los demás? ¿o me dices algo lindo de vez en cuando? ¿te da vergüenza?  
  
"Kaoru" bajó la mirada.  
  
-Es usted muy niña, Kaoru. Mírese. Míreme.  
  
-Entonces te avergüenzas de sentir algo por mí, Kenshin... porque me ves como a una niña y tú eres mayor. ¡Maldición! - Kaoru asestó un puñetazo en el suelo, intentando retener las lágrimas y permitiendo que su cabello rojo ocultara su mirada. - Por eso tratas de hacer todo en esta casa, aún a costa de tu propia salud... porque piensas que como soy una niña no puedo hacerlo sola... hablé con Megumi por la tarde. Examinó tu cuerpo y me preguntó que por qué yo no te dejaba descansar si sabía que estabas tan mal... y tú... nunca me lo habías comentado, Kenshin.  
  
-No quería preocuparla. Y quería ayudar.  
  
-Eres un imbécil, Kenshin Himura. Me quedé sola a los quince años y me hice cargo de este dojo y lo hice bien hasta lo de Hiruma. Pero antes no te necesité... a mí no me interesa que seas el mártir lavador de mi ropa, quiero que te recuperes bien de una buena vez, porque eso es lo más importante para mí. Porque a mí no me avergüenza reconocer que te quiero como a nadie en este mundo. Lástima que no sea mutuo, ¿verdad?. Tienes razón, quizá yo soy una niña y por eso no veo las cosas como lo hace un adulto como tu. - Kaoru se levantaba y salía del cuarto. - por lo demás, no te preocupes por lo que siente Megumi. Esta tarde me preguntaba si le podía ayudar con Sano... -  
  
Kaoru se dirigió a la habitación de Kenshin con una furia apenas controlable, sintiendo los pasos de "ella" tras "él", torpes y menudos.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru, escúcheme, yo...  
  
-Déjame sola. He entendido demasiado y necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, Kenshin. A ver si así logro madurar como tú. Y vete a mi cuarto a descansar, porque supongo que aún tienes los dolores y yo sé bien lo que es eso.  
  
Entonces Kaoru corrió la puerta en las narices de Kenshin, quien se fue al cuarto de la joven.  
  
Tonto Kenshin, tonto.  
  
Era tan egoísta, pensando que todo giraba en torno a él. Y siempre se decía que se preocupaba por ella. Pero sólo demostraba su preocupación por los demás.  
  
Realmente él, le hacía mucho daño. Pero no por estar con ella. Si no por callar. Y ahora, demasiado tarde, lo entendía.  
  
----------  
  
El pelirrojo se levantó de puntillas y al asomarse al cuarto de Kaoru, le encontró en posición fetal abrazándose el vientre. Ella sabía que se encontraría así, por eso llevaba algunas toallas calientes en el hombro y un braserito. Se acercó a la joven acostada frente a sí y le acarició la frente, apartando su flequillo del rostro que hacía una mueca de dolor, atrayendo su atención.  
  
-Toma, colócate esto donde te duele.-  
  
"Kaoru" obedeció. Haría cualquier cosa que le dijeran si así aminoraba las molestias. El dolor se calmaba bastante con el calor de la toalla caliente.  
  
-Gracias, señorita Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru bajó la vista. Esta situación le era tan extraña y natural a la vez... en fin.  
  
-Kenshin, discúlpame por las cosas que te dije. Estaba enfadada y no medí mis palabras. Lo siento. Tienes razón. Soy una niña malcriada, me enfado por todo. Comprendo que no quieras decirme nada. Y que debo madurar más.  
  
Kenshin no dijo nada. Solo contemplaba la mejilla rasgada por la cruz marcada en ella. Kaoru se disculpaba... aunque ella tenía la razón.  
  
-No se preocupe, Kaoru. He sido yo el que no ha comprendido, el que no ha entendido, en ningún momento, cómo se sentía usted verdaderamente. Es usted incluso más valiente que yo al soportar estos dolores mes tras mes y ha tenido que suceder esto para que recién yo lo supiera porque antes no me había dado cuenta. Usted sale a trabajar y llega cansada del trabajo, y nos da todo lo que puede y más. Es usted toda una mujer, Kaoru, una mujer luchadora, incansable... pensé que era bueno que yo ocultara mis emociones ante usted y ahora sé que eso no es así, porque la única retribución que puedo dar a sus sentimientos y hospitalidad, lo único que puede animarla cuando se siente mal, se lo he negado, Kaoru.  
  
-Kenshin... no digas eso...  
  
-Es la verdad ¿no? - Kenshin se colocaba otra toalla caliente - ¿cuantas veces me he acercado a usted para aliviarla como lo hace usted conmigo, como ahora?... siempre le pregunto como está y nada más... o la observo desde lejos, oculto, aunque supongo que eso usted ya lo ha descubierto, en cambio usted, en su espontaneidad, se acerca, no duda en entrar a mi cuarto si presiente que me siento mal, aunque sea de ánimo. He sido yo el niño inmaduro, Kaoru, porque no sé amar. Y quizá ya es para mí demasiado tarde para aprender. Por eso no me he acercado a usted, Kaoru. Porque Kenshin Himura no sabe dar amor. Sólo sabe proteger sin importar quien sea, pero se ha olvidado de expresar el amor.  
  
-Kenshin... tú sabes amar, amaste a Tomoe...  
  
-Pero como a usted, repetía constantemente "te protegeré". No recuerdo haberle dicho que la quería. Yo no sé ser como ella o como usted.  
  
-Kenshin... si me lo permites... si me dejas acercarme... yo te puedo... enseñar.  
  
-Kaoru... nadie puede tener tanta paciencia.  
  
-Yo la tendré, porque te amo.  
  
Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin aún recostado en el futón y lo abrazó tiernamente. Luego se acostó junto a la joven sin soltarla, y poniendo una toalla nuevamente calentada en su vientre, haciendo que Kenshin recostara su cabeza ahora de cabellos negros como la noche, sobre su brazo extendido, le acunó en su pecho.  
  
-Kaoru, siento como si la viera realmente, por primera vez. Debe ser que esta situación de vivir el "periodo" me ha puesto más sensible... no lo sé.  
  
-Es normal, Kenshin. Es normal. Te lo dice una experta en el tema. Pero es sólo por hoy o quizá mañana. No te preocupes.  
  
-Pero es que me gusta verla así, Kaoru. Siento que veo a la Kaoru real y me gusta mucho.  
  
-Yo también siento que te veo por primera vez, Kenshin, y que puedo comprenderte y así ayudarte. - Kaoru tomó aire - Soy Kaoru Kamiya. Mucho gusto.  
  
-Soy Kenshin Himura. Es un placer conocerla.  
  
Sus manos se encontraron bajo la manta del futón. Sin importar lo que dijeran al día siguiente Yahiko o Sanosuke, por esa noche ellos dormirían así.  
  
--------------  
  
La carta de Misao había sido enviada esa misma tarde a Tokio. Sin embargo la jovencita estaba demasiado impaciente por irse... no aguantaba más estar con un Aoshi demasiado inexpresivo según ella. Tanto, que a pesar del inmenso amor que Misao sentía por él, estaba a punto de abandonar en su empeño por conquistarlo y lograr de sus ojos la más dulces miradas para ella. Porque tal vez Misao estaba mirando el mundo ya no como una niña, sino como una mujer que quiere experimentar, descubrir... claro que si fuera con Aoshi estaría mejor, pero él no le daba ni se daba la oportunidad de estar juntos, encerrado en sí mismo, reprimiendo cualquier muestra de cariño hacia la jovencita que pronto cumpliría los dieciocho.  
  
Misao no iba a esperar más.  
  
Por lo menos, no aquí, en Kyoto, junto a él.  
  
Ella había hecho todo lo posible por acercarse a él e intentar que su relación se desviara de lo platónico a lo más carnal, a una verdadera relación de pareja. Ahora, Misao dejaría (aunque le disgustaba esperar sin hacer nada mientras) que Aoshi hiciera la parte que le correspondía en este asunto si es que finalmente él la amaba.  
  
------------  
  
Aoshi subía la escalera hacia su cuarto, silencioso, con lentos y elegantes pasos, moviendo su alto y delgado cuerpo tranquilo después de un agotador día laboral y el baño que se había dado recién. Dormiría deliciosamente... era lo justo.  
  
Misao, en tanto, sacaba algunos kimonos sencillos del armario que doblaba con gran cuidado. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y Aoshi de pronto sintió deseos de mirar dentro y ver que hacía la pequeña. Y su pequeña parecía preparar un equipaje.  
  
-¿Misao?  
  
La aludida se volvió sorprendida, con una leve sonrisa, pues estaba imaginando las salidas que haría con Kaoru al mercado.  
  
-Señor Aoshi...  
  
-¿qué haces?  
  
-Oh... esto... - Misao extendía el kimono frente a sí para evitar la mirada de ese hombre, no fuera a ser que cambiara de opinión.- me preparo para ir a Tokio a visitar a Kaoru y pasar una temporada con ella.  
  
-Ah.- Aoshi no sabía que más decir. Misao se iba de vacaciones. Bien por ella. ¿pero se iba sola?- ¿y esos kimonos?  
  
-Me los compró Okina hace algunos días, para mi cumpleaños. Piensa que está bien que use alguno de vez en cuando, así que los estrenaré en Tokio.  
  
-Pero no puedes irte, Misao... - Aoshi se sorprendió a sí mismo con esta afirmación. Pero agregó.- Sabes que la joven Kamiya pasa apuros económicos, puedes ser una carga.  
  
Si a Misao la hubieran golpeado en la cara, se habría enfadado menos. De alguna manera sobrenatural controló lo suficiente su voz para no terminar chillando.  
  
-Tengo suficiente dinero mío como para gastarlo en lo que me plazca y como he de vivir con Kaoru, no tendré mayor inconveniente en hacerme cargo de mis gastos y algunos más. No seré molestia. Kaoru ha contestado mi carta y quiere que vaya pronto a reunirme con ella. -qué gran mentirosa eres, Misao, aunque lo del dinero es cierto.- Y me iré mañana. Viajaré en tren. - y espero encontrar boleto. - No es necesario que vaya a la estación conmigo, así que es bueno que haya venido, para despedirnos ahora.  
  
-Olvídalo, Misao. Te iré a dejar a la estación.  
  
A Misao se le subieron los colores al rostro. En verdad, pensaba irse en cuatro días más. Estaba haciendo su maleta porque ella misma se reconocía algo distraída y no quería olvidar nada... ¿y si en la estación no encontraba boletos? Su escenita de la chica autosuficiente se iría al demonio junto con su orgullo.  
  
Que sea lo que Dios quiera.  
  
-Esta bien, señor Aoshi. Mañana a las ocho.  
  
-------------  
  
Lo que comenzó como unas simples gotitas cayendo muy dispersas pronto se convirtió en una torrencial lluvia. Megumi miraba fastidiada hacia fuera, viendo como pronto ríos corrían por el patio. El doctor, junto a ella, bebía algo de té, junto a Sanosuke que la tenía nerviosa mirándola de reojo. Tonta Megumi, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió dejar su mano atrapada en la de Sano? Ahora no sabía como enfrentarse a ese tipo.  
  
-No pareciera que fuera a parar de llover. No sé si pueda regresar a casa, Megumi. Aunque el agua no me asusta, aún me siento algo incómodo por lo que está pasando con Kenshin y Kaoru- dijo Yahiko, al lado de la doctora en la puerta de la casa. Megumi lo miró con comprensión, ella se sentía igual de extraña, aún no sabía si creer o no en la historia de esos dos.  
  
-Eh, mocoso, deja de fastidiar. Lo mejor será que partamos de una vez al dojo. "Kenshin", digo, la chiquilla, parecía algo enojada. No vaya a ser que asesine a Kenshin.  
  
-Claro, un comentario tan tonto no podía salir de otra persona que no fueras tú. - dijo algo acalorada Megumi, desesperada por demostrar que ese grandísimo animal le interesaba un pepino. - Yahiko, esta noche dormirás aquí y mañana regresarás al dojo Kamiya. Si Sanosuke quiere mojarse y enfermarse, es cosa suya.  
  
-Quédate, Yahiko- dijo Gensai.- es lo mejor para ti. Además, debemos planear una forma de regresar a Kenshin y Kaoru a sus respectivos cuerpos y tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos.  
  
-¡Bah! - bufó molesto Sanosuke. - hagan lo que quieran. Yo me voy. - acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido.  
  
Eso, hasta que sonó un trueno.  
  
-Pensándolo bien, me quedo. Debo vigilar que este mocoso no cometa alguna barbaridad.-  
  
A Megumi la tomó por sorpresa la decisión de Sano. Se levantó y fue a buscar los futones. Se acercaba la hora de dormir. Pronto regresó y encontró a los tres hombres charlando animadamente, sobre Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
-Yo propongo que les demos un golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo para que sus mentes vuelvan a cambiar. - dijo Sano.  
  
-Quizá si cambiamos sus cabezas... no, no creo que sea una buena idea - reflexionó Yahiko imaginando la cabeza de Kenshin en el cuerpo de Kaoru y viceversa.  
  
Megumi se preguntó cuanto sake habrían bebido esos sujetos durante su ausencia... había una botella sobre la mesa. Pero nadie se puede emborrachar en cinco minutos. Entonces, estaba decidido: Eran unos tontos rematados.  
  
Megumi suspiró, atrayendo la atención de los hombres sobre ella. En especial de uno que usa una cinta roja en la cabeza.  
  
-No pueden decidirse por un tratamiento si no saben bajo qué circunstancias sucedió el cambio de mentes. Eso cualquiera lo sabe. - dijo la joven doctora con su voz firme y segura. - lo he pensado. Esta situación es demasiado extraña y sólo una persona en este mundo puede pensar en algo tan extraño sin maravillarse y encontrarle solución.  
  
-------------  
  
-Señor Aoshi... - musitó Misao mientras el tren partía hacia la nueva capital del Japón, y veía por la ventanilla al hombre que amaba perderse en la distancia. La joven iba vestida como toda una damita, de kimono y con una bolsita de mano floreada. Misao se preguntaba si no se molestaría Kaoru con su abrupta llegada. ¡Llegaría antes que su carta! La joven de los ojos verde azulados volvía su vista hacia la ventanilla del tren, tratando de adivinar en las pequeñísimas formas de la lejanía, la silueta de Aoshi. Pero nada.  
  
Y sin embargo, aunque ella no tenía modo de saberlo, él seguía allí, con su mano levemente alzada, despidiéndola.  
  
Se veía tan... extraña. No era como su pequeña de todos los días, revoltosa y alocada. Se veía muy propia de sí, muy seriecita. El kimono le daba un aire de adultez que contrastaba con sus expresivos ojos y su rostro algo infantil. Aoshi supo entonces, que la extrañaría.  
  
"Se veía muy bonita."  
  
"Pero es que Misao siempre es bonita."  
  
"Y siempre lo será".  
  
--------------  
  
Fin acto cuarto. Noviembre 12, 2003.  
  
Qué más les puedo decir... ¡Perdónenme! Blankis ha sido mala, no ha actualizado, no ha cumplido sus promesas... Blankis no podrá actualizar hasta el 8 de diciembre, con suerte... acabo mis clases el 6 y el 7 dedicaré a recuperar el tiempo perdido. De todos modos, si puedo actualizar antes, lo haré. Más tomando en cuenta que algunas parejas están comenzando a formarse. Ahora los saludos y algún día retomaré el comentar otras historias. Onegai... quisiera no dormir más para tener tiempo... g justary :Desgraciadamente a mi hermana no se le antoja hacer una continuación del fic. yo no me atrevo a escribirlo, porque como habrás notado, su estilo es muy diferente del mío. Te agradezco el interés hacia mis demás publicaciones y espero que estos dos nuevos actos te hayan gustado.  
  
Je, je, puse dos actos de una vez porque es mi manera de redimirme por no haber actualizado a tiempo. como verás, los demás personajes se están empezando a meter y bueno, están reclamando su parte en esta historia. Por lo demás, estoy tratando de pensar en una buena manera de regresar a Kenshin y Kaoru a sus respectivos cuerpos.  
  
kirara : Muchas gracias, en especial por tu mensaje a Actuación sin Libreto. Planeo poner otra escena de esas tan románticas aquí también, más adelante. Un besote. Por cierto, Kirara es un nombre muy bonito, en verdad, me gusta mucho.  
  
naoko lizi kinomoto: No pensaba mandar saludos, pero a esta hora estoy en la cola para imprimir mi tarea en la universidad y parece que crea mucha expectación cuando a uno le responden sus mensajes. Espero que te hayan gustado los actos nuevos y blankis no se rendirá. (ahora releo el fanfic y me parece algo melancólico de pronto)  
  
Bunny Saito: Hola, Conejita. espera, ahora que lo recuerdo Misao se ha quejado de bailar desnuda. y yo. snif. creí. que le hacía. snif. un favor. BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!.Lo siento, lo siento. yo no quería, pero soy muy libidinosa, creo.me gustaba mucho esa escena y ahora. me siento.MAL!!!!!!!. Bien, pasando a un tema más serio, pienso que Kenshin debiera de tener sus clases de ortografía, caligrafía, lectura y gramática, eso bien daría para otra historia, ¿no? Te envío un abrazo grandote y en cuanto tenga más tiempo, devoraré más y más fics tuyos.  
  
Navi: A mí también me gustan mucho las historias románticas empalagosas, y lo mejor de escribirlas es que las hago a mi gusto. si al resto le parece interesante. ¡MEJOR!! Yo también tengo un hermanito molestoso, tiene siete años y a veces se me arroja encima y medio me asfixia, pero. ¡lo quiero igual! (siempre que esté lejos de mí)  
  
little mary-chan: Espero que este acto te haya sacado más de una sonrisa. Me entretuve haciéndolo, aunque caí sin querer en algo que quedó un poco triste, pero creo que por ser Kenshin como es, no lo puedo evitar. Aunque se enteraron también de varias cosas. Je je je. Ya se me ocurrirá de qué más pueden enterarse.  
  
Misao-19: Hola, compatriota. Como te prometí, finalmente he podido subir la historia y finalmente, me decidí a saludar a quienes emplearon tiempo en escribirme, creo que ahora es bueno que les responda y me he hecho de un tiempo. Gracias por tu review. Es muy agradable conversar contigo por el messenger. Un besote.  
  
-.-.-Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.  
  
chibirin: Aún no han reaccionado adecuadamente. Ya verás qué hacen esos dos en los próximos capítulos.  
  
mer1: Hola, Mer. Lamento no tener más tiempo para revisar los fics de otras persona, así que no he podido ver el tuyo. Espero que te quede bien bueno para que te lluevan los reviews.  
  
Gaby: Ups, Kenshin con la regla ha sufrido bastante... a mí a veces me pasa que me dan unos dolores e igual tengo que salir a estudiar y esas cosas y enfrentar con mi mejor cara al mundo.  
  
Paumaki: lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo, me siento muy mal, de veras. casi como una pequeña ratita, casi como para referirme a mí misma como "Sessha". Espero salir luego de clases.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16 : Me complico a veces con la trama a seguir, espero no desviarme del camino con esos dos. Un beso enorme para ti y gracias por escribirme.  
  
water-ela : Creo que no te incluí en los saludos la vez anterior. Pero tienes derecho a estar en ellos. Gracias por dedicarme tus cinco minutos, eso me da mucho ánimo para seguir. Espero que te vaya bien en lo que estés haciendo. Un besote para ti. 


	5. acercamiento

Es una lástima que estos personajes no hayan salido de mi cabecita. sino de la de Nobuhiro Watsuki, mi nuevo héroe. por cierto, si tienen algo de su nuevo manga "Gun Blaze West" o supieran donde sacar info, les agradecería que me lo comunicaran. (Me gustan las de vaqueros.)  
  
Un día dentro de ti  
  
Acto cinco  
  
Acercamiento  
  
----------  
  
Kaoru miraba desde su sitial en el pórtico, a Kenshin y Misao limpiar el pasillo. Había decidido hacerle caso a Megumi y aprovechando que ahora ella usaba el cuerpo maltratado de Kenshin, podría cuidar que no hiciera esfuerzo alguno. Megumi, por su parte, estaba de acuerdo con la decisión y apoyaba a Kaoru.  
  
Misao, en tanto, estaba muy alegre por haber sido tan bien recibida en el dojo Kamiya, como era de esperar. Sin embargo no se acostumbraba a la situación de Kenshin-Kaoru y viceversa, aunque ya llevaba cinco días instalada en el lugar. Misao recordó que al llegar, se sonrojó intensamente cuando "Kenshin" la abrazó y besó tan efusivamente, e incluso temió por su vida al divisar a "Kaoru" acercarse tranquilamente. Pero cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, tomó algo de sake y brindó por ello. Y es que tenía que celebrar su reencuentro con los amigos, aunque no se le ocurriera cómo ayudarles.  
  
El problema vino durante la noche, cuando Misao no sabía con quien compartir habitación. Si bien sabía que Kaoru era la habitante del cuerpo de Kenshin, le molestaba tener que dormir junto a ella. Pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de dormir junto a Himura, a pesar de su aspecto femenino. Finalmente limpiaron una habitación vacía y fue allí donde la pequeña se acomodó.  
  
Pero parecía que todo este embrollo del cambio de cuerpos había sido para mejor, porque Kenshin parecía más abierto con Kaoru y se veía que se entendían mejor que nunca.  
  
Si el precio era cambiar de cuerpos para estar mejor con la pareja, ella gustosa intercambiaría con Aoshi.  
  
Pero no era bueno pensar en eso. Lo mejor era terminar de ayudar a Kenshin con las labores de aseo. Pronto Yahiko salió del dojo portando una cubeta y escoba. Había terminado de asear el dojo, junto a Tsubame, quien venía a ayudar también. Kaoru sabía que podía confiar en la niña su secreto, no así a Tae, ya que Tsubame era muy reservada. Y sabía que era peligroso que alguno de los enemigos de Kenshin se enterara de lo que sucedía: no dudaría en sacar provecho.  
  
Megumi apareció para examinar el cuerpo de Kenshin. Sanosuke, tras ella, cargaba su cajita de doctora, y es que esa tarde Megumi hacía las visitas a domicilio. Sanosuke había aceptado ayudarle a cargar la caja a cambio de comida y Megumi, bueno, aceptó la idea.  
  
------------  
  
-Por cierto, Ken-san, te tengo una noticia buena a ti y a Kaoru - dijo Megumi mientras vendaba el brazo de "Kenshin" para inmovilizarlo y asegurar su recuperación. Los aludidos la miraron con interés. Misao también. - Lo que sucede es que esta mañana me ha llegado la respuesta por escrito de alguien que sé podrá ayudarles. Debiera llegar mañana, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que se demoró la carta en llegar. -  
  
-¿Y esa persona podrá ayudarlos de verdad? - inquirió Misao, imaginándose una bruja o un curandero de esos charlatanes.  
  
- Claro que sí. ¿No recuerdas que para el asunto del Jinchuu, tu adorado Aoshi fue primordial en resolver el misterio sobre Kaoru? (se refiere a cuando creían muerta a Kaoru y él se dio cuenta que no era así) Lo he llamado porque estoy segura que él sabrá qué hacer. Le he pedido que viniera para contarle acá lo sucedido, no podía arriesgarme a escribirlo y que la carta se perdiera por el camino.  
  
Kaoru no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Megumi. Yahiko y Misao, en cambio, encontraban razón en sus palabras. Y Kenshin... por su parte, estaba agradecido. Gracias a que ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza, ahora él estaba vivo junto a Kaoru.  
  
Era cierto que Kaoru a veces era mandona y su genio bastante voluble, pero además era dulce, encantadora, tierna... la mujer más maravillosa sobre la tierra, en su humilde opinión. Kenshin se ruborizó un poco, pero los demás lo atribuyeron al esfuerzo físico de limpiar el pasillo.  
  
Esa noche, Misao apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Demasiado impaciente por volver a verlo... lo había extrañado tanto desde que llegara. Además, era tan raro estar con Kaoru hablándole al cuerpo de "Kenshin", que a pesar de que se esmeraban en atenderla bien, ella no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar.  
  
---------------  
  
Aoshi bajó del tren y se encaminó al dojo Kamiya con paso firme y rápido. Habría podido hacer el viaje a pie y demorarse los más de siete días correspondientes a paso rápido, pero, impaciente como estaba por llegar y... ejem... ayudar a Himura... no quería retrasarse más.  
  
Bueno, en verdad, había extrañado a la pequeña. Porque sin duda ella llenaba todos y cada uno de los espacios vacíos de su corazón. Él la había visto crecer y se lamentaba mucho haberse perdido su adolescencia, en que sin lugar a dudas ella, más que nunca debió haberlo necesitado. Pero Aoshi no venía solo. Se detuvo al percatarse que su acompañante se había quedado más atrás, rodeado de algunas señoritas.  
  
-Señor Hiko, apresúrese. Pronto lloverá y aún nos queda un buen trecho por recorrer.-  
  
A Hiko no le gustó el ser mandado por el Oniwabanshuu, pero debía reconocer que si bien él conocía a la perfección el clima de su montañita en Kyoto, era diferente acá, y no le quedaba más que confiar en el instinto certero de Aoshi. Brindando la mejor de sus sonrisas a las señoritas y despidiéndose, destrozando algunos corazones, siguió a Aoshi por los caminos de Tokio. Después de todo, Aoshi también sabía cómo llegar al dojo Kamiya.  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin, absolutamente sonrojado, Kaoru con ganas de golpear a alguien y Aoshi en su absoluto silencio de quien busca respuestas, observado por Misao de reojo, ante un Hiko Seijuro incapaz de aguantar su ataque de risa ante lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
Su estúpido pupilo, convertido... en mujer... ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!  
  
Y nada menos que en la chica Kamiya.  
  
A Megumi le corría una gotita por la frente. Sano, en tanto, servía más sake al maestro de Kenshin y a sí mismo y entre carcajadas, seguían festinando con la situación. Yahiko, en tanto, se dedicaba a comer.  
  
Aoshi se levantó entonces de la mesa.  
  
-Si me disculpan, necesito algo de tranquilidad. Kenshin, señorita Kaoru, por favor, vengan conmigo y cuéntenme detalladamente cómo sucedió.  
  
Misao observó a los tres retirarse de la habitación hacia la de Kaoru, donde podrían hablar tranquilamente protegidos de la lluvia. Hiko entonces se sirvió más sake.  
  
-Vamos, pequeña, creo que se enfadaron por algo que dije... -  
  
-Bah - dijo Sano, levemente mareado... realmente le caía bien este Hiko quien traía en su equipaje mucho sake de regalo para su estúpido pupilo aunque no lo mereciera.- son tan serios... si yo fuera Kenshin sacaría provecho de la situación... me desvestiría y entonces... - Sano se acercó al oído de Seijuro y murmuró algo en su oído. Pronto una carcajada más sonora que las anteriores se escuchó en la casa.  
  
-Y también podría... - dijo Hiko, esta vez hablándole a Sano en el oído. Megumi los miraba asqueada, lamentando la torrencial lluvia que le impedía volver a la clínica... tenía que soportar a ese par de pedantes. Entonces trató de conversar con Misao, la única persona cuerda que aparentemente quedaba en ese lugar.  
  
Pero Misao bebía de un solo trago, casi la mitad de una botella de sake, compitiendo con Yahiko. Entonces optó por ir junto a los demás a escuchar lo que Aoshi tuviera que decirles. Quizá ella también pudiera aprender de ello.  
  
---------  
  
-Y eso es todo, Aoshi. Creo que mi relato ha sido muy similar al de Kenshin. Lo último que recuerdo es que deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar dentro de él para... saber cómo ayudarlo... - reconoció Kaoru ante un Kenshin asombrado por esta revelación. Él, como es de suponer, omitió esa parte en su relato.- Luego dormí tomando su mano.  
  
- Ya veo... -murmuró Aoshi. Después agregó.- Kenshin, dime... de casualidad, ¿tú pensaste lo mismo?  
  
-Estee... sí.  
  
-Dime, qué querías tú. Es importante que yo lo sepa. Y te aseguro que no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.  
  
Kenshin miró a Kaoru, titubeante, para responder.  
  
-Quería estar dentro de ella para saber cómo me veía... si lo hacía con compasión hacia mí, o con... amor.  
  
-Kenshin... -  
  
-Sí, sí, Kaoru. Ahora lo sé, porque usted me lo ha dicho.  
  
Aoshi miró a la pareja sintiendo algo extraño. Debía ser maravilloso que alguien se preocupara y pensara de ese modo de otra persona. Sin duda Kenshin debía ser muy afortunado por tener una mujer así a su lado... si tan solo él también tuviera... pero él no necesitaba algo así, porque estaba Misao... Misao... que lo cuidaba y se preocupaba... por eso él no se había preocupado de buscar pareja a su edad, sin duda porque su Misao sería...  
  
Vamos, que nos estamos desviando del tema.  
  
-Acá lo que importa, más que sus motivaciones, es el hecho de que deseaban lo mismo, sinceramente, aunque sin imaginar lo que sucedería. Ambos querían ingresar en el cuerpo del otro con fines en cierta manera loables y se tomaron de las manos.  
  
-Así es- murmuró Kenshin.  
  
-Vuestra historia suena descabellada, sin embargo, no lo es tanto. Y se sorprenderán al escuchar lo que tengo que decirles.  
  
"Un Oniwabanshuu siempre debe poseer todos los datos antes de poder dar una opinión, por ello les he pedido que sean tan descriptivos con sus acciones y emociones previas. Aunque en apariencia no importa, afecta, y mucho. Como sabrán, al asumir como Okasshira, tuve que documentarme mucho sobre las técnicas secretas de los diversos grupos que había en la época. y había una que es muy similar a la de ustedes. El cambio de cuerpo."  
  
-¿Eso es cierto?- quiso saber Kaoru. Era todo tan extraño...  
  
-Por cierto que sí. Verán. Durante el periodo Tokugawa, el emperador debía estar a salvo de cualquier ataque, por lo que, después de muchos estudios e intentos, se llegó a la técnica del cambio de cuerpos. Su característica es que en el cuerpo permanecen las experiencias de la persona, incluso el color de sus ojos que es, dicen, lo que diferencia un alma de otra, mientras que el alma que se cambia, se lleva también sus experiencias y pensamientos. Por eso, como queda con las costumbres del cuerpo "nuevo" que no puede evitar, es sin duda la mejor técnica de camuflaje ya que a menos que lo digan, es imposible descubrir el cambio, y para lograrla, las personas involucradas deben pensar en el mismo deseo para entrar al cuerpo del otro. Es primordial la concentración. Como ustedes lo hicieron antes de dormir, sin duda que la idea quedó fija en vuestras mentes y como hubo un contacto físico, se produjo el cambio. Como decía, esto era hecho por los emperadores y personas importantes, para que muriera su cuerpo físico en caso de un ataque, pero quedara la esencia, la mente. Pasado el peligro, volvían a su cuerpo natural.-  
  
A Kaoru le brillaron los ojos. ¿Realmente podría volver a su cuerpo?  
  
-Pero el modo es un tanto... es la única manera, por eso generalmente quienes prestaban sus cuerpos eran mujeres. Porque deben acostarse y... - Aoshi se sonrojo muy levemente. Tanto que ni Kenshin ni Kaoru lo notaron bajo la luz de la lamparita. -... deben hacer lo que las parejas de casados o amantes.  
  
Kenshin se movió rápidamente. Solo así evitó que Kaoru, en su desmayo, se azotara la cabeza contra el mueble de ropa, cercano a ella.  
  
Diciembre 7, 2003  
  
---------------  
  
Notas de Blankaoru:  
  
Hola... me ha salido cortito este episodio. Pero informo que mi última entrega de proyecto en la universidad es el 17 de este mes... ¡SIIIIII! Y el fin de esta agotadora jornada. Supongo que ya imaginaban el modo en que estos dos volverían a sus cuerpos... ¡jojojo! Es que supongo, soy algo libidinosa y me encantan estas escenitas, de todos modos me aprovecho porque tengo edad para leerlas y escribirlas.  
  
Creo que se dieron cuenta que Aoshi trata a Kenshin y Kaoru de "vosotros" cuando habla con ellos, no, no soy española, soy chilena, pero me he fijado que en las novelas traducidas al español usan esa forma de tercera persona y a mi me gusta bastante. Suena bonito.  
  
Tuve dificultades con este episodio y afortunadamente lo revisé antes de prepararlo para enviárselos. Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que había escrito "Ken" y "Kaori" varias veces en el relato en vez de "Kenshin" y "Kaoru"... ups... debe ser la edad, el estrés o porque estoy intentando ya perfilar el final de "Actuación sin Libreto" y pienso mucho en eso.  
  
Nos vemos en la próxima, así que mientras, relájense, estudien, planifiquen sus compras o saludos navideños. yo mientras les deseo lo mejor del mundo en sus hogares y corazones y contesto a las personas que me dejaron reviews.  
  
Midori: veo que me has escrito dos veces. yo también quisiera terminarlo pronto, pero la trama me está llevando a tomar algunas decisiones importantes en cuanto a ella, en especial sobre los personajes y qué haré con ellos. El motivo de por qué sucedió todo este embrollo creo que se explica un poco en este episodio., por medio de sexi cubito.  
  
misao_hx : Oh, lamento de verdad no poder actualizar màs seguido. creo que en algún fic mencioné que estas fechas son imposibles para mí, pero tengo ánimos para seguir adelante.  
  
Asukilla: Hola!!!, veamos. finalmente estoy en Posición para dar una fecha certera de actualización, asi que anoten todas: 22 de Diciembre 2003. estaré libre de clases. De matrículas y exámenes, sentiré que la vida me sonríe y actualizaré alegremente. No sé qué más hacer o decir para que perdonen mis retrasos (aunque deben reconocer que lo intento)Gracias por leerme. De verdad.  
  
Misao-19: Tanto tiempo, ¿no? Bien, me gusta eso de que Kaoru pueda comprender los sentimientos de Kenshin y al revés, así les ahorro lágrimas a estos dos, que para tragedias ya han tenido bastantes de la mano de su creador Watsuki-sama. Naturalmente la respuesta de qué hace Aoshi está dada en este mismo acto. jojojojo, se me ocurre que a él podría meterlo en algún buen lío, Misao mediante, en el próximo capítulo.  
  
-.-.-Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-  
  
oriana-dono: Bueno, nuevo acto arriba, aunque cortito, para que sepan que aún estoy viva y este fic idem...  
  
justary: Gracias por el comentario, discúlpame tú también por hacerte tanto esperar. algún día, yo. ¡TERMINARÉ AMBOS. SÍIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! (Uf, uf, uf, me cansé con tanta efusividad) Me alegra mucho que mis historias te diviertan, siento que al menos esto lo puedo hacer bien.  
  
Cyntella Himura Kamiya: Hace tiempo atrás, cuando recién descubrí esta página, leí un fc sobre Cyntella, que nace en algún lugar de Kyoto y que en su primera noche de vida elude una caja de cuchillos filosos en la casa de Hiko. OHHHH!... Y yo, simple mortal, aún no puedo evadir las pelotitas de papel de mi hermano chico. para mí es agradable escribirte, es que en ese entonces yo no entendía que diablos era un review y por qué los pedían tanto, por eso yo no dejé, lo siento, pero esa historia me entretuvo mucho. Espera. según recuerdo, en esa Kenshin se muere y le confiesa su amor a .? Glups.  
  
Aome ^_^: Esto me parece gracioso. que escriba Aome y después Dark Kikyo. jejeje, me alegra que te guste la historia y el próximo episodio promete más páginas. Un abrazote grande.  
  
Dark Kikyo: creo que el problema radica en que a veces mi narración es algo lenta y por eso no suele llamar la atención a la primera. supongo. No sé si recomendarte mis demás fics, aunque siento que están bastante decentes. Debo confesar que me gustaría que los leyeras. ji ji ji.  
  
Paumaki: Gracias por comprenderme. ya me estaba sintiendo mal con tanto reclamo, aunque están en su derecho. Como ahora estoy escribiendo sobre el Aoshi real (no sobre el de mi "Actuación sin Libreto"), no me acostumbro mucho a que sea tan reservado, asi que estoy craneando mucho para ver cómo se lo dice a Misao. Sobre tu sugerencia, es una idea que estoy considerando, pero, si me atengo estrictamente a la historia, no tendría mucha cabida. Aunque es una posibilidad que estudiaré más a conciencia en mis vacaciones. De todos modos, te recomiendo el fic de Mer1, donde Aoshi y Misao cambian de cuerpos.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: Hola!!! Bien, bien, ahora que he movilizado a medio Kyoto a Tokio, esto debiera ponerse mejor en el próximo episodio. gracias por tus comentarios, y estoy bien, al menos de ánimo. Espero que este epdodio tan cortito no esté mal.  
  
naoko lizi kinomoto: aquí está, cortito pero esclarecedor. ojalá te guste.  
  
mer1: Buenos días ( o lo que sea) Leí tu fic. Jojojo. pero quisiera comentarlo en el próximo episodio, porque ahora no he tenido tiempo.. ya estoy algo apurada con esto y mañana tengo que entregar mi tarea de taller, al menos ya lo estoy promocionando, jojojojo.  
  
kirara26: Gracias por tu comentarios, a mi también me sorprendió el acercamiento entre Megumi y Sano, para quienes ya estoy planeando aventuras interesantes. Si, Kenshin y Kaoru son muy tiernos, ¿verdad? Es que me da pena hacerlos pelear y que lloren, así que mejor intento que se conozcan un poquito más, para que avancen. Y que tengan un final feliz.  
  
Lo que más me gusta de Kirara es que a pesar de su aspecto pequeño y tioernucho, es toda una luchadora. veo Inuyasha cuando puedo, y ví un capítulo en el que entraban a una cueva donde estaba el cuerpo o lo que quedaba de él, de una sacerdotisa que murió defendiendo al poblado de los demonios, y que la fiel Kirara estaba a su lado (aunque los demás personajes no lo supieron)  
  
Gaby (hyatt: La cura para el mal de cambio de cuerpo es algo tan. bueno, suponiendo que se aman mucho y que no tendrían obstáculo aparente alguno, el asunto no es tan así, porque el antídoto funciona cuando lo hacen ¡treinta veces en una noche!. no, está bien, sí, es una mala broma, pero tendrán sus dificultades. ya lo verás. y te reirás mucho, a eso ponle la firma. 


	6. No podemos

Acto Seis  
  
No podemos  
  
Kaoru había recuperado hacía poco la conciencia. Megumi, a duras penas, podía contener las sonrisitas que se le escapaban de cuando en cuando mientras atendía al pelirrojo, pensando en la suerte de Kaoru, quien vería su sueño hecho realidad. Mientras, Kenshin en su cuerpo femenino, no decía nada, aunque el leve rubor lo delataba lo suficiente, ante la doctora y el Onniwabanshuu.  
  
La lluvia había amainado lo suficiente, por lo que Megumi decidió irse a la clínica: Debía atender muy temprano, por lo que lo ideal era dormir allá. Regresó al comedor para despedirse de todos, pero...  
  
Yahiko, como es su costumbre después de comer y beber como si no hubiera futuro, vomitaba sin poderlo remediar, junto a Misao, en alguna parte del patio. Sanosuke y Hiko, abrazados, entonaban con una voz lamentable, cánticos de alabanza por el oscuro final del malvado Shishio y viva el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, la escuela sin igual. Salud por las mujeres bellas, el sake, y la paz del Japón. Por Watsuki, y por lo que sea, la gracia era brindar un poco más.  
  
Yahiko y Misao regresaron del patio aliviados y hasta concientes. La borrachera se había disipado ya.  
  
-Me retiro, chicos. Hasta mañana.  
  
-¿Han terminado ya de hablar Kaoru y los demás? - preguntó la pequeña. Demasiado impaciente por saber si sanarían sus amigos.  
  
-No te preocupes. Ahora depende de ellos si quieren regresar a sus respectivos cuerpos. Pero será mejor que Aoshi te lo explique, dado que es tu tutor y sabrá si es adecuado que lo sepas.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Nada, niña, nada.  
  
-¿Volllveran a shusss cuerposss...? ¡Salud por eso, Hiko amigo!!- alzó su copita Sanosuke, vaciándola con gran eficiencia.  
  
Pero Hiko se levantó de su cojín (o sitial) y se acercó a Megumi.  
  
-La acompañaré hasta su clínica. No creo que mi estúpido pupilo esté en condiciones de proteger a nadie.  
  
-Yo también iré- apareció Aoshi ante todos.- Realmente es una noche oscura y no dudo que el señor Hiko pueda protegerla, pero... no conoce la ciudad.  
  
Hiko encontró razón en las palabras de Aoshi y no discutió el punto. Iban saliendo cuando alguien más se unió al grupo.  
  
-¡¿Por qué siempre me dejan atrás?! ¿Por qué creen que soy un inútil? ¡Denme una oportunidad!! ¡Muerte a Saitoh! - dijo Sanosuke antes de desplomarse prácticamente sobre Aoshi, quien, ayudado de Hiko, evitó que cayera. Iban a devolverlo a la casa cuando empezaron a caer más gotitas.  
  
-No lloverá aún, pero sí muy pronto. No tenemos tiempo de devolverlo. Vamos, señorita Megumi. Permítame su maletín. Debemos llegar ya hasta su clínica.  
  
Cantando sobre la lluvia y el final del hombre que quiso vengar la muerte de su hermana, Sanosuke siguió, durante el camino, su particular fiesta.  
  
-Estos chicos de hoy, no saben beber, realmente- dijo Hiko.  
  
----------  
  
Misao apuró otra botella de sake, enfadada porque Aoshi se había largado con la doctora Zorrita. Kaoru la miraba sin poder detenerla.  
  
-Misao querida, no sigas bebiendo. Mañana te sentirás mal- decía Kaoru. Era tan extraño intentar que su voz de Kenshin sonara cariñosa. Pero cuando le dijo a Kenshin que detuviera a Misao con palabras dulces, para que Misao escuchara su voz y se detuviera, Kenshin tartamudeaba tanto que finamente optó por quedarse callado. Porque le era difícil no llamar a Misao de "San" en vez de "Chan", que era lo que hacía Kaoru.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues entonces tú dime qué es eso que te dijo Aoshi y que no me puedes contar! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡No soy una niña, sino toda una mujer!-  
  
Kaoru suspiró en tanto se sonrojaba bajo el flequillo rojizo que ocultaba su mirada. Ella también quería ser una mujer, y ahora que debía serlo en otro plano, uno que antes, sinceramente, no se le había pasado por la cabeza, para colmo, utilizando otro cuerpo, no sabía realmente qué hacer. No quería hacerlo. Le daba mucha vergüenza.  
  
-Misao, por favor, sé razonable.  
  
-¡Soy razonable, ya tengo diecisiete años!!  
  
Una gotita se deslizó por el femenino rostro de Kenshin. Ciertamente no se podía ser razonable con tanto sake en el cuerpo. Yahiko al menos, dormía, aunque en una posición muy graciosa, pero estaba tranquilito. Misao daba la lata.  
  
-Ahora no entenderás nada de lo que te digamos. Pero cuando amanezca podremos explicarte y tú entenderlo. Si hubieras dejado de beber cuando la señorita Kaoru te lo pidió, ya sabrías qué es lo que pasa.  
  
Misao reaccionó ante la firme voz de su amiga, y debido a la borrachera no recordaba que era Kenshin realmente quien hablaba.  
  
-Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.  
  
Misao entró pacíficamente a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre el futón. Se durmió de inmediato y no supo más de sí.  
  
Kaoru, entonces, miró con cariño a su discípulo dormido en un rincón. Era pequeño, ¡pero tan fuerte!. Lo alzó en brazos y se lo llevó a dormir seguro y calientito a otra habitación, seguidos por Kenshin, quien regresó pronto al comedor para limpiar. Kaoru, entonces, apareció tras él.  
  
-Kenshin...  
  
-¿Sí, Señorita Kaoru?  
  
-¿Tú crees que, realmente esa sea... la única opción? Es que yo... no lo sé.  
  
Kenshin sintió su corazón encogerse ante la duda del pelirrojo. Era lógico que ella estuviera avergonzada. Pero algo más pasó por la mente de Kenshin. Su cuerpo. Tan lleno de cicatrices, delgado... quizá resultaba repugnante de mirar... quizá ya no era un cuerpo destinado al amor... Quizá esa sería su única oportunidad...  
  
-----------  
  
Megumi miró realmente fastidiada al bulto depositado sobre la entrada de su clínica. Maldito Sanosuke, debió quedarse en la China, molestando allá a la gente y no aquí, donde ella tenía cosas realmente útiles que hacer por la mañana. Hiko y Aoshi se habían ido ya hacía un buen rato. Sano se había desplomado sobre el tatami y no pudo levantarse nunca más. L a parte "Megumi" de Megumi, le decía que lo mejor era arrastrar a ese tonto hacia fuera y esperar que la corriente lo arrastrara hasta el río, del río al mar y del mar, de vuelta a China. Pero la parte "doctora", le decía que debía moverlo hasta alguna habitación y cerrar con llave. Después de lavar su cuerpo y vestir una yukata, Megumi se dirigió al cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho y con cierta dificultad, lo arrastró hacia la habitación del doctor, por las piernas.  
  
Cuando hizo esto, la camisa de Sano quedó en el piso.  
  
-Eres tan apuesto como tonto, cabeza de gallo- musitó Megumi admirando el torso de él.- es una lástima que no intentes hacer algo más de provecho que vivir a expensas de los demás. Realmente no eres buen partido para nadie, aunque seas tan guapo.  
  
Sano despertó lo suficiente como para seguir cantando. Pero su canción inquietó un poco a Megumi.  
  
-Tan hermosa... que quiero tocarte, quiero besarte... que seas mi mujer... y ese cabello, enredarlo entre mis dedos... bajo la luna llena... seremos uno solo... mi amada Me... - Sano finalmente se quedó bien dormido y lo que siguió, fueron sonoros ronquidos.  
  
Megumi, fastidiada, corrió la puerta con fuerza. ¡Estúpido cabeza de gallo! Ella tenía que trabajar. No soñar con noches de luna llena. No podía permitírselo. No señor.  
  
Y sin embargo, muy a su pesar, una parte de su corazón, lo anhelaba.  
  
-----------  
  
Hiko salió primero del baño, así que escogió habitación y pronto se quedó dormido como un tronco. Ni hablar de ir a dormir con su estúpido pupilo habitando el cuerpo de Kamiya, aunque fuese un deleite visual por la mañana. Pero tampoco quería dormir junto al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Tampoco junto a la chiquilla que olía tan fuerte a sake.  
  
La mejor opción era el chico moreno.  
  
Aoshi salió cansado por el viaje y la caminata apresurada de vuelta al dojo Kamiya. Había que reconocer que cuando Hiko no fanfarroneaba, era una compañía agradable, con historias inteligentes que contar.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, el olor a sake casi lo empuja hacia atrás. Pero se repuso y comenzó a inspeccionar.  
  
Misao había bebido. ¡Pequeña loca! ¡Él la dejaba sola un rato y se ponía a beber!. Eso no era una buena educación. Aoshi, más que nunca, se lamentó el haberse perdido su edad entre los doce y los dieciséis.  
  
Pero a partir de ahora, cuidaría que se comportara adecuadamente. Sí señor.  
  
Aoshi se acomodó en el futón cercano a ella y se quedó dormido. Pronto despertó cuando sintió que Misao se levantaba, seguramente para ir al baño. La chica salió del cuarto y volvió rato después. Tanto rato que él llegó a temer que se hubiera caído dentro del pozo.  
  
Misao dio algunos pasos tambaleantes, ¡tenía el estómago tan revuelto! Perdió la conciencia mientras caía, luego de haber tropezado con algo.  
  
Aoshi cerró los brazos en torno al talle delgado de Misao. Ella dormía, esto lo supo por su respiración rítmica y tranquila. Este hecho enfadó más a Aoshi. Iba a sacudirla para despertarla y enrostrarle su descuido e irresponsabilidad. ¿Y si él fuera otro tipo de hombre?, ¡podría aprovecharse de ella! ¡Era una mujercita, debía cuidarse de eso! Por Dios, Misao, no puedes descuidarte tanto, aún en casa ajena.  
  
Pero Aoshi sintió los labios de Misao sobre su cuello. Y esto le produjo reacciones inesperadas. Era tan suavecita, pero... como sea, su ira se disipó tan pronto como un cálido sentimiento se apoderaba de su ser.  
  
Estaba remeciéndola y Misao finalmente despertó. Justo cuando Aoshi, sorprendido por sus reacciones, se detenía.  
  
-¿Que... qué pasa, abuelito?  
  
Una oleada de ternura reemplazó aquella otra cosa que estaba sintiendo, al oír su tono de voz inocente e infantil. Aoshi se aclaró la garganta y acomodó mejor a Misao a su costado, ya dormida nuevamente. No importaba qué tan descuidada fuera ella. Él la protegería.  
  
Así como cuando ella creó una burbuja de alegría a su alrededor cuando él, encerrado en su silencio buscaba respuestas, él la encerraría en la burbuja cálida de su abrazo, aunque no se diera cuenta.  
  
Hasta que tuviera una edad adecuada para...  
  
-Nada, pequeña. Nada. Duerme tranquila.  
  
----------  
  
Misao y Yahiko bebían té y comían algo livianito que había preparado Kenshin para ellos. Tenían el estómago imposible. Kaoru los miraba divertida, escuchándoles repetir que nunca más. Aoshi, también desayunaba. Hiko disfrutaba de un baño matutino.  
  
Misao fue devuelta a su cama en cuanto las aves comenzaron a trinar, anunciando el nuevo día. Aoshi se encontraba a una distancia exageradamente prudente de ella cuando despertó.  
  
La jovencita no se dio cuenta de nada. En cambio él, de muchas cosas.  
  
Como lo mucho que se movía la chica en la noche, lo parlanchina que podía aún dormida, llegar a ser... y lo perfectamente bien que caía en su abrazo. Ahhh...  
  
Ejem.  
  
-Gracias, Himura. Sí. Un poco más de té.  
  
Kaoru miraba a Misao beber de a sorbitos de su taza, con la vista baja. Claro, ahora le bajaba la timidez. Pero debía animarla, así que hizo una buena invitación, a Aoshi.  
  
-Señor Aoshi, le agradezco su colaboración en este asunto y su discreción. Pero además, si no tiene más que hacer en Kyoto, nos complacería que se quedara unos días en mi casa. Como unas vacaciones.  
  
Misao observó a Aoshi de reojo. Que acepte, que acepte.  
  
-Gracias por su invitación. Pero depende de Misao. Si ella no quiere volver aún a Kyoto, me quedaré aquí y así regresamos juntos... - Misao sonrió ampliamente hasta que Aoshi agregó -... ya que tendré que cuidar que su comportamiento no sea tan escandaloso como ayer noche. Por lo demás, espero que no le moleste si me hago cargo de algunos gastos. No deseo ser una carga.  
  
Misao llegaba a brillar del rubor. Pero, mientras bebía su té, estaba feliz. Demasiado.  
  
------------  
  
Megumi quedó desocupada por la tarde, que coincidía con su día libre. Se encaminó a la habitación para saber si Sanosuke había revivido. Pero antes pasó al baño y luego al cuarto de baño para asearse adecuadamente.  
  
Y casi se desmayó al ver lo que vio.  
  
Ese imbécil se había bañado. Eso Megumi lo supo cuando vio el piso cubierto de agua, las mantas para secarse regadas por el piso y los utensilios de baño en el más absoluto desorden.  
  
-Esto como médico no lo puedo tolerar. - replicó en tanto llegaba a tiritar de la rabia. Encaminándose a paso decidido por la casa, llegó a la habitación en la que dejó a Sanosuke, corriendo la puerta de improviso.  
  
-¡¡SAGARA SANOSUKE!!  
  
Sanosuke se dio la vuelta sin pensárselo demasiado. Pero cuando Megumi notó su estado completo de desnudez, se enfadó aún más, si es que podía estarlo.  
  
-¡¡¡Y ENCIMA UN COCHINO PERVERTIDO!!!-  
  
Sanosuke, mareado y asustado -nunca había escuchado palabrotas tan fuertes salir de la boca de una mujer tan bella- intentó cubrirse como pudo con su camisa, en tanto se subía los pantalones. Megumi no cesaba en su ataque.  
  
-¡Desobligado, borracho y desordenado. Dudo que haya algún otro defecto que ya no tengas tú!.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, zorrita, de verdad, no era mi intención... mira, limpiaré tu cuarto de baño y seguimos siendo amigos. ¿ te parece?  
  
Pero Megumi se encaminaba a la salida con su bolso de mano.  
  
-Volveré en una hora. Espero que entonces sí esté bien limpio.  
  
-------------  
  
Cho miró a Saito con sorpresa.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Tómate el día. Tu trabajo ha sido aceptable.  
  
Cho, mientras salía del cuartel, pensaba en la mejor manera de pasar su día. ¿Una geisha? ¿O ir a comer y beber a destajo? ¿ O una prostituta?  
  
Una mujer pasó frente a él. Era muy hermosa y le resultaba conocida. Ahh, la doctora, la amiga del grupo de Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin.  
  
Cho recordó sus ganas de tener algo de acción y una buena pelea. Afortunadamente, sabía que Kenshin debía seguir por esos lados. No creía que fuera a abandonar a la chica Kamiya.  
  
Regresó a su cuartucho de alguna parte de Tokio y acarició su nueva adquisición. Le había costado mucho dar con alguien que pudiera repararla (y ni hablar del dinero), pero allí estaba. Su maravillosa Espada de filo Delgado. (NdB: Creo que esta es la traducción más acertada que he logrado encontrar)  
  
Luego, con su tesoro cuidadosamente enrollado en torno a su cintura, y oculta, se encaminó al dojo Kamiya.  
  
----------  
  
Hiko divertido, observaba a Kenshin buscándose alguna ocupación. Como llovía, un poquito, no podía lavar ropa. Había que reconocer que le quedaba mucho mejor ese cuerpo de mujer con sus ocupaciones habituales.  
  
-Incluso diría que lo disfrutas.-musitó.  
  
Kenshin lo miró curioso. No entendía de qué hablaba. Mientras secaba el piso del dojo debido a una nueva gotera, en cuatro patas, Hiko entretenía su mirada, sin que Kenshin fuera conciente de ello.  
  
Pero Kaoru, que venía entrando, si lo supo. Y se colocó entre Hiko y su mejor campo visual.  
  
-Señor Hiko, los demás se van al mercado. ¿Desea acompañarles? Así podría conocer mejor la ciudad. Luego almorzarán en Akabeko. Me quedo, pues tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Hiko afirmó prontamente para seguir con su entretención hasta que un leve cosquilleo en la base del cuello le advirtió de que corría cierto peligro. Pronto se encaminaba a la ciudad con el resto.  
  
Era cierto que los ojos de su pupilo ya no podían tornarse dorados. Pero brillaban, bajo el alma de Kaoru, de un modo peligroso, demasiado amenazante.  
  
Así que se levantó, diciendo que se iba a preparar para salir. Kaoru, al notar que todos habían salido, aprovechó para acercarse a Kenshin, que tomaba la cubeta y el paño de limpieza.  
  
-Kenshin, te rogaría que fueras más cuidadoso con mi cuerpo.-  
  
Kenshin la miró también curioso. ¿Por qué en ese día todos le hablaban en código?  
  
-¿Perdón, señorita Kaoru?-  
  
-Verás... lo que pasa es que... -Kaoru topó sus ojos con la mirada transparente y profunda de la joven frente a ella. Su cabello en desorden debido al trabajo del día y el rubor en las mejillas, le daban una apariencia... bastante sexi. Muy juvenil con sus ropas de Kendoka, que por cierto, Kenshin había descubierto más cómodas para usar. Y a pesar de sus intenciones, el cuerpo masculino comenzó a reaccionar.  
  
Era una sensación tan fuerte, que Kaoru apenas podía controlarse.  
  
-Dame, yo llevaré la cubeta.  
  
Kaoru fue a tomar la cubeta, pero al rozar la mano cálida de la joven...  
  
-Por Dios, Kenshin ¿por qué me haces esto?- musitaba Kaoru en tanto abrazaba a Kenshin, quien dejó caer la cubeta y el paño. Afortunadamente la primera no se volcó.  
  
-¿Qué...? no sé de qué me habla... -  
  
Pero el corazón de Kenshin comenzó a latir fuertemente bajo su pecho femenino. A Kaoru, en tanto, le sucedía lo mismo.  
  
-¿Cómo eres capaz?, Kenshin, dime... ¿cómo puedes controlarlo?  
  
Así que ella ya lo había descubierto. Kenshin sonrió. Pero luego advirtió el peligro de tales acciones. E intentó separase de Kaoru. Pero ésta la tenía fuertemente sujeta.  
  
-No te soltaré, Kenshin. No esta vez. Este cuerpo no escapará esta vez. Sabremos de una vez qué pasaría realmente si tú no te detuvieras, si te dejaras llevar... -  
  
Kenshin se revolvía entre los brazos del pelirrojo y una verdad inaceptable antes para él se hizo patente. La fuerza brutal de su pasión. Tanto la reprimía, más fuerte se hacía. Kenshin sabía perfectamente lo que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer. Ahora, su mente le decía que debía intentar controlar a su cuerpo, pero no sabía como. Y el cuerpo de Kaoru no quería luchar. Y se quedó quieta en su abrazo.  
  
Bajando sus labios hasta los de la chica, pronto cerró sus ojos, pues no quería mirar hacia su propio rostro. Kaoru entonces decidió dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones, tan poderosas que una parte de ella se asustó. Pero no se iba a detener. Tenía, ante todo, que saber, con certeza, qué sentía Kenshin por ella. Al menos a nivel corporal.  
  
Su boca se movía lentamente sobre los labios entreabiertos del cuerpo que ahora Kenshin usaba, para iniciar un ritmo más frenético. Apoyándola contra la pared, se dedicó a explorar esa boca que tan bien sabía para su nuevo cuerpo. Besándola, deslizando la lengua sobre ella y dentro de ella, Kaoru era incapaz de detenerse a pensar. En tanto, Kenshin respondía los besos como mejor podía, sintiéndose torpe, pero guiando sus movimientos con la experiencia guardada en un rincón de su mente. Se apegaba de modo sugestivo al hombre frente a sí, y éste, de algún modo, perdía la razón.  
  
Ambos se preguntaron cómo es que en el pasado pudieron reprimir tanto aquellas emociones, esas acciones cuyas consecuencias no querían cuestionar. No lo hacían para salir del apuro en el que se encontraban. No. Ahora eran ellos mismos, curiosamente, alcanzando ese nivel en el cuerpo del otro.  
  
Los suaves senos bajo la tela que los aprisionaba fueron palpados y disfrutados por Kaoru quien había olvidado que ella era una mujer. Le parecía tan natural acariciar esa parte del cuerpo bajo ella, y era tan agradable. Si lo hacía con cuidado, sabía que Kenshin lo disfrutaría. A veces antes del periodo, Kaoru tendía a masajear sus pechos adoloridos e hinchados, descubriendo cierto placer en esto. Por eso sabía, exactamente, cómo hacerlo.  
  
Y la respuesta se la dio un débil gemido.  
  
Pero Kenshin no se mantenía pasivamente recibiendo caricia y besos. Participaba activamente de ellos y qué mejor modo que acariciar su torso, reconfortándole. Sus hombros duros, su espalda cuya piel irregular debido a la cantidad de heridas recibidas, contra todo lo que él pudo pensar y temer, no resultaba repugnante. Por el contrario. Su cuerpo femenino tenía presupuestado encontrarse en algún momento con ellas y sinceramente su tacto lo disfrutaba. Kenshin entonces supo que cuando Kaoru decía que lo había aceptado, hablaba en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y esto lo tranquilizó. Y le hizo desear ser capaz de darle más.  
  
Las camisas de ambos se encontraban en el suelo, bajo ellos dos. Kenshin se sorprendió al notar lo bien que su cuerpo recibía el peso masculino... sin duda las caderas eran fuertes y su espalda. El cabello rojizo que caía sobre los hombros de Kaoru llegaba hasta él, produciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y el pecho, lo que lo hacía sonreír. Y pronto, los dos reían.  
  
-Kenshin, esto me parece, verdaderamente, tan bonito. ¿Por qué lo reprimías?- dijo Kaoru, depositando besos sobre el torso cubierto aún de la joven.  
  
-Por que no quería asustarle.  
  
-Pero no estoy asustada...  
  
-Sé que allí no lo está. Pero aquí dentro, una parte suya tiene miedo, porque no sabe cómo continuar.  
  
-Pero tú sabes cómo continuar, ¿verdad? Yo aquí lo sé.  
  
-Pero yo... Kaoru... siempre he pensado que se merece un bello y cómodo lecho. No el piso de un dojo. Mi Kaoru... sólo merece lo mejor, no esto... no esto...  
  
Kaoru se detuvo, mirando a los ojos azules. Kenshin tenía razón. Pero ella no quería detenerse. No ahora... y sin embargo...  
  
-Entonces yo... me detengo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que me detenga?  
  
-Es tan diferente estando aquí, Kaoru. Realmente estoy asustado. Yo no imaginaba lo que usted podría sentir, pero no me equivocaba en mis suposiciones.  
  
-No quiero que te asustes. Estoy segura que tú no querrías asustarme. Entonces yo tampoco quiero asustarte. Ven aquí.  
  
Kaoru se sentó, atrayendo a Kenshin sobre su torso. Sentados, semidesnudos, no sentían el frío.  
  
-Pero es algo muy bello. Kenshin... no sabía que podía llegar a ser así. En tus recuerdos, veo que es algo muy bonito. Pero tus recuerdos son tristes... ya no puedo estar celosa de Tomoe, pero, ya que esto sucederá tarde o temprano entre nosotros, quiero que para ti no sea un recuerdo triste. De verdad.  
  
-Nunca ha sido para mí un recuerdo triste, Kaoru. Ni lo será. Es, Kaoru, lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos estos años.  
  
Kaoru a regañadientes en su interior, tomó su camisa roja, notando su cuerpo cubierto de un leve sudor. Se vistió y ayudó a Kenshin a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Tienes razón, Kenshin. Entre nosotros debe ser especial. Tú también mereces lo mejor. Buscaremos un lugar bonito, ¿si?  
  
Salían sonrientes y sonrojados del dojo, cuando la aparición de Cho les sorprendió.  
  
-Hola, Himura Kenshin. He venido a retarte a un duelo a muerte.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que definitivamente, se les borrara la sonrisa del rostro a Kenshin y a Kaoru.  
  
En un sentido práctico, habían perdido la oportunidad.  
  
--------------  
  
Fin Acto seis. Diciembre 19, 2003  
  
Notas de Blankaoru:  
  
Hola...!!!!!  
  
Blankis está happy porque las vacaciones inician. Happy happy, joy joy. Resultó un capítulo para todos los gustos. Y creo que en ese sentido, quedó bastante decente.  
  
No tengo mucho que agregar, salvo que la actualización será dentro de una semanita. Así que entre tanto cuídense, y los amigos que ya están de vacaciones de verano en esta parte del mundo, ¡qué las disfruten!  
  
Y ante todo, ¡¡¡¡feliz navidad!!!  
  
Revisando otros fics.  
  
"La visita de Mes", por Mer: Veamos. Hasta ahora son dos capítulos, unidos por el hecho de cómo se las arreglan estando con la regla las damas de Rurouni Kenshin. Un día, y a un año de que Misao sufriera las consecuencias del periodo menstrual por primera vez, (hablo de la segunda entrega) todos deciden ir a un lindo lago que mi pelirrojo favorito descubrió en sus días de vagabundo. Yo me imagino que es un lago como esos que salen en Ranma, porque las mujeres se bañan primero y por la noche, los hombres, y al día siguiente, gracias a la mente perversa de la autora, todos amanecen cambiados. Ahora bien. Los únicos que no parecen tener problemas con el cambio son Tokio y Saito, mujer y marido, que se saben de memoria el cuerpo del otro. Pero... ¿y los demás? Es un capítulo muy, muy extenso y entretenidísimo, salvo que al final nuestra Kaoru hace algo realmente tonto. Que lo disfruten.  
  
"Un full Monty en... Aoiya" de Blankaoru: Especial dedicado a los fans de A/M, se sitúa algunas semanas tras el full Monty en Akabeko, cuando Misao cree que está sola en casa e imagina que baila para Aoshi, inconsciente de que él... ¡está disfrutando el espectáculo!. Final Feliz y una Misao algo avergonzada, pero con un lindo futuro.  
  
Guaaaaa, lo lamento, pero bajé algunas historias fics de otras personas y con tanto ajetreo de finalización de año escolar, las perdí, así que tendré que bajarlas nuevamente para volver a comentarlas. Esto de no tener internet en casa...  
  
Pero les puedo recomendar que sigan atentamente el fic de Bunny, sobre las inconformidades deL Kenshin-gumi, ya que en el próximo episodio ella colocará los comentarios de ustedes como fans, así que pueden desquitarse sobre algún fic o proclamar a su personaje favorito, para que le dejen muchos reviews. Por cierto... me arrepiento mucho de no haber tenido tiempo antes para dejarle uno... bajé esta historia recién ayer... Buaaaaa!!!!  
  
Saludos, saluditos, saludotes.  
  
Por cierto, en el próximo episodio, saludaré a quienes me dejen reviews en la nueva entrega.  
  
Midori: Hola!!! Espero que hayas leído el capítulo cinco para enterarte de por qué suceden estas cosas en pleno siglo diecinueve... jojojo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Realmente. Y por los dos reviews.  
  
Gaby (Hyatt: Claro que da vergüenza, pero en este momento, ambos se han olvidado un poco de ella, aunque no dudo que más tarde les dé la suficiente como para trabarlos.  
  
Paumaki: En el caso que no lo hayas leído aún, aquí va un resumen del fic, más arriba. Me alegra la existencia el que cada capítulo mejore que el anterior. Y sobre las escenas especiales, ahora que lo recuerdo, yo leía de esas en las novelas "JAZMÍN", "Deseo" o "Bianca" (no sé si las has visto en tu país o las conoces, pero sé que andan dando vueltas por toda América) desde los trece años y jamás deformaron mi criterio. Así que no creo que las que yo escribo causen efectos nocivos en la población jovencita. Sólo puedo decir que todo debe hacerse responsablemente... no puedo evitar decirlo, pero, he visto lo que ha sido de amigas mías que han sido madres solteras muy jovencitas. No dudo que haya chicas felices, pero otras, realmente, las han visto negras...  
  
Kirara26: Por el contrario, me encantan tus mensajes. Curiosamente este capítulo me salió muy variadito, creo yo. Creo que hay entretención para todos. Por otra parte, resulta que mi numero favorito es nueve, que viene de la suma del cuatro y el cinco, jijiji, sólo como un dato freack de Blankaoru. Sobre la incomodidad de Misao, parece que a Hiko le pasa lo mismo, aunque luego ve la forma de sacarle provecho... pero no será como el Umeda de Actuación sin Libreto. Este Hiko sólo desea entretener la visual. Tengo un doujinshi gracioso, el de Kaoru y Akane que comenté en el otro fic. Si quieres, después te lo comparto.  
  
Alys: Y en una semana más, el otro. Besotes.  
  
Oriana-dono: Volverán, volverán. Pero todo a su tiempo. Si no hago algo por lo demás personajes parejas antes de terminar el fic, estoy segura que me harán papilla en el fic de Bunny.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: Aoshi es tan bueno para encontrarle lógica a lo ilógico... por eso ha de tener tantas fans. Vamos a ver ahora que hacen Kenshin y Kaoru con esas respuestas...  
  
Misao_HX : Gracias por recomendarme al resto de tu mundo, eres muy amable. Que te gusten los demás episodios. Nos acercamos al final... y que te haya sorprendido el Actuación sin Libreto, que aún da para largo. (y eso que originalmente no tenía más de diez episodios pauteados). Por cierto, un ciber besote a tus hermanos y amigos... desde alguna parte de Chile.  
  
Justary: ¡¡Hola de nuevo!!. No te preocupes, ahora que descubrí esto de los fics y el hacer mis más locos sueños realidad en vuestras mentes, no creo que deje de escribir durante mucho tiempo. Por cierto, ya estoy preparando la entrega que seguirá a esta, para estrenar un nuevo año... así que locas aventuras aseguradas...  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Hola, espero que estés bien por allá. Creo que estás en invierno, ¿verdad? Ojalá no haga tanto frío, con esto de los cambios climáticos, el asunto está algo impredecible... asusta ver las noticias de la tele, cuando alguien tiene nuevos conocidos y amigos por allí. Bueno, veamos si pueden lograrlo en capítulos posteriores. Ahora los dejé en un embrollo, así que Kenshin y Kaoru tendrán esta semana para reflexionar al respecto... aunque en la historia sean dos segundos antes del primer ataque.  
  
Smcg2: JUA JUA JUA, aquí lo tienes. Pórtese bien y disfrute la vida en tanto subo el otro. Besos.  
  
NagaXD: hehe, espero que esta vez también haya valido la pena. Cuídate.  
  
Aome: Seguiré, aunque se me eche a perder el ventilador, sí señor... las vacaciones frente al pc me parecen maravillosas...  
  
Un enorme abrazo a todos ustedes. Nos leemos el 29. Recuerden que se acerca el final... 


	7. Confrontación

Acto siete.  
  
Confrontación.  
  
---------  
  
Cho miraba a Kenshin y a Kaoru directamente a los ojos. Percibió algo extraño en ambos, pero no le dio importancia y extendió su espada, apuntando al pelirrojo.  
  
Kaoru dirigió su mano instintivamente a su cinto y se percató de que no traía su sakabattou. De hecho, sentía que no le venía ahora que estaba ella dentro, aunque su cuerpo extrañaba el peso y el roce en la cadera de la funda metálica. Observó a Kenshin que la miraba preocupado.  
  
-Mira, Battousai... esta vez sí tendremos un encuentro justo, así que ve a por tu espada y yo aquí me quedaré con la chica un momento... -  
  
Cho se quedó callado cuando vio que la joven salía corriendo al dojo y en cambio el pelirrojo se quedaba impávido junto a él...  
  
-Veo que no le agradas a las mujeres - se rió el pelirrojo.  
  
Cho tenía entendido que Kenshin era bastante serio y respetuoso y ese comentario le pareció fuera de lugar. Pero claro, era amigo del cabeza de gallo... lógico... algo de sus malos modos se le pegaron.  
  
Kenshin pronto regresó con la sakabattou. El problema ahora era decidir quien iba a pelear...  
  
Porque la mente de Kenshin no estaba en su cuerpo al que podía estropear tranquilamente en un combate. Tenía el hermoso y juvenil cuerpo de su señorita Kaoru y no quería que resultara lastimado. Kaoru, por su parte, quería que Kenshin peleara usando su cuerpo... ella se sabía muy fuerte y a una herida que no fuera mortal ella no le tenía miedo.  
  
Cho se aburrió de mirar a la parejita que ya lo tenía mareado con tantos murmullos. Al final, pensando en cómo estimular a Battousai, se lanzó contra la mujer.  
  
-¡¡¡Sé que si te ataco a ti, ese tonto de Battousai despierta!!!  
  
Cho no se esperaba la reacción de la joven de cabellos negros. Desenvainó la Sakabattou que aún portaba, a una velocidad rápida, bastante más lento que Battousai, pero igual de efectiva para detener el golpe de Cho. Kenshin, a su vez, quedó maravillado, una vez más, con las habilidades que descubría del cuerpo de Kaoru y se preparó para atacar.  
  
Había que reconocer que Cho peleaba mejor que la última vez y Kenshin pensó en que debido a trabajar para Saito, éste le exigía perfeccionar sus técnicas. Pero además, Cho ponía lo mejor de sí, para no perder contra una mujer. Las espadas chocaron en varias ocasiones y ambos contendores se movían abarcando todo el patio. Kenshin miraba atentamente a los ojos de Cho, previendo cada golpe... no deseaba salir herido, no ahora. Bloqueaba cada golpe con gran efectividad. Cho se cansó del jueguito y sacó una espada que a Kenshin le trajo malos recuerdos.  
  
-Me costó mucho rescatarla de entre los escombros, Battousai, pero la probaremos en la suave piel de tu mujer. Es la Mujenjin de Shishio. Mira este filo perfecto... - Cho se abalanzó contra "Kaoru", con la clara intención de desgarrar sus ropas. Kenshin conocía demasiado bien esa espada y esforzó su olfato para detectar el olor a pólvora que se supone, era parte de una técnica que Shishio usaba con esa espada para provocar una explosión en el enemigo. Pero en este cuerpo, su olfato no estaba muy entrenado...  
  
-¡Kenshin, huele a pólvora! - Gritó Kaoru, olvidando que debía llamar a Kenshin como "Señorita Kaoru" ante un extraño como Cho. Hasta su nariz llegó ese aroma que le causó cierta conmoción y supo que esa información era vital para Kenshin.  
  
Y no se equivocó.  
  
-¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Estás desvariando, Battousai, qué hablas en tercera persona?! No importa lo que digas, ella nunca podrá... -  
  
Kenshin movió su espada de manera que lograra hacer deslizar el filo de la Mujenjin sobre el guante de Cho antes de lo que éste había previsto. Luego Kenshin saltó hacia atrás, evitando quemarse con la explosión.  
  
El pobre Cho quedó tirado en el piso durante unos momentos... esto era ilógico... la mujer de Battousai no había presenciado el combate con Shishio, así que a menos que Battousai le haya contado con un excesivo lujo de detalles, era imposible que conociera la técnica como para poder anticiparse a ella. Había desestimado a Kamiya... la muchachita era hábil y hermosa. Incluso le estaba resultando placentero pelear con ella, que iba en serio, no como Battousai que decía bobadas de proteger a quién sabe quiénes. Y es que Kenshin estaba demasiado ocupado en proteger el nuevo cuerpo que en debatir con un sujeto que sabía de antemano que no lo entendería. Lo mejor era tratar de vencerlo pronto...  
  
Kaoru, en tanto, sonreía. Su cuerpo aguantaba muy bien. A pesar del ejercicio, Kenshin respiraba de un modo normal. No agotado como en una situación similar usando el cuerpo propio. Pero había que comprenderlo. Era un cuerpo dañado.  
  
Kenshin, por su parte, sentía una ligereza única. Si bien sus golpes no eran tan fuertes, su agilidad estaba por sobre lo que él mismo esperaba. Recordó su época de juventud... en fin... Cho se estaba levantando.  
  
Cho miró con extrañeza a la chica Kamiya. Si ella era tan fuerte... ¿por qué no se defendió de Enishi cuando pudo?... bueno, en realidad bien poco se podía hacer con esa espadita de madera que solía portar, ante una real. Cho se hizo de una espada pequeña y se lanzó contra la joven.  
  
El cambio de arma fue benéfica para Cho. Había penetrado en el espacio vital de Kamiya y ésta no se podía defender con su espada. Rápidamente tomó a Kenshin por la cintura... Kenshin comenzó a retorcerse desesperado pero Cho era en exceso fuerte en comparación al cuerpo femenino y la sakabattou demasiado grande para intentar defenderse de algo tan cercano...  
  
Un puñetazo dejó a Cho, nuevamente en el suelo.  
  
-Vuelves a tocarle un pelo a "Kaoru" y te mueres- dijo el pelirrojo al caído con una voz que parecía venir desde el infierno. Cho pensó que finalmente había despertado a Battousai y esa idea le gustó más. Ya presumiría de ello ante Saito... pero algo lo desconcertó. El enano de una patada lo hizo moverse por lo menos cinco metros.  
  
La furia de Kaoru ante la agresión con evidentes connotaciones sexuales estaba sacando la fuerza oculta que alguna vez la locura de Kenshin al convertirse en Battousai. Kaoru quería seguir castigando a Cho, pero se detuvo cuando de alguna manera, Cho desenrolló su Espada de Filo Delgado y le apuntó.  
  
Cho estaba frente a Himura y Kamiya. El primero estaba más cerca de él... Kaoru buscó afanosamente en sus recuerdos corporales qué pasaba con esa espada. Una voz sonó dentro de ella.  
  
-No se debe esquivar en el último momento...  
  
Kenshin veía la escena en cámara lenta... Cho apuntando a Kaoru y lanzándole un golpe con la espada, mientras ésta no sabía con certeza hacia donde escapar. Finalmente el instinto de Kendoka, unido a la experiencia corporal lograron que el escape fuese efectivo. Kenshin sabía que Kaoru moriría de todas maneras si era herida mortalmente, aún en ese cuerpo, y Kenshin no quería que esto pasara. Así que sin darse mucha cuenta el cómo, llegó hasta el lado de Cho y le dio con el codo en plena cara, así como en el templo cuando combatieron. El codo femenino quedó algo resentido y Kenshin pronto notó que le temblaba la mano... pero Cho, después de recibir tantos codazos de Saito en la cara ya estaba acostumbrado y aunque se desestabilizó un poco, pronto se repuso y lanzó el filo de su espada contra Kamiya, logrando rasgar buena parte de su hakama azul... jeje... y se le veía buena parte de las piernas a través de las rasgaduras de la tela y un leve hilillo de sangre, constancia de que había resultado herida. Kenshin se dio cuenta de ello cuando sintió el viento helado sobre la piel y la cálida sangre manando. Trató de esgrimir su sakabattou, pero curiosamente y alarmado, no la encontró.  
  
Cuando miró hacia Cho, vio como un rayo rojizo lo hacía papilla con la espada.  
  
-¡Maldito pervertido, aprovechado, libidinoso, te dije que si le tocabas un pelo más te morías, cerdo asqueroso!!!- Kenshin observaba a Kaoru sostener a Cho del cuello mientras le daba con la espada sobre la cabeza, igual como cuando peleaba con Yahiko. Y esbozando una sonrisa de resignación, una gotita se deslizó por su cabeza de cabellos oscuros.  
  
Cho, completamente atontado, no sabía de cuando acá que el Battousai fuera tan celoso con la chiquilla, -aunque había que reconocer que estaba buena-, nunca se lo imaginó haciendo ese tipo de reclamaciones a otro hombre. Usualmente esas palabras las usaban las mujeres molestas, pero como sea, Cho debía escapar, porque no creía que su cabeza aguantara mucho rato cerrada con tanto golpe, así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto.  
  
Pero el enano cicatrizado no lo soltaba y cuando Cho se puso en pie, -no sé cómo- y trató de recoger su espada de Filo Estrecho, Kaoru se le montó en la espalda y siguió castigándolo a espadazo limpio y tirándole del cabello.  
  
-¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE AQUÍ, PORQUE SI NO TE HAGO RECAG"#$%$ SAPO CU%$$, Y POBRE DE TI QUE VUELVAS A MIRAR A MÍ KAORU PORQUE ELLA ES MÍA Y YO LA PROTEGERÉ DE LIBIDINOSOS COMO TÚ! - posteriormente Kaoru mencionó a toda la familia de Cho, incluyendo ascendencia y descendencia...  
  
Kenshin debía reconocer esas palabrotas las pensó mucho la primera vez que peleó con Cho Y éste amenazaba con matar a Iori. De hecho, Ken pensaba en muchas palabrotas cuando peleaba contra cualquiera, aunque no las decía porque se imponía su lado razonable y sabía que siendo amable aún con el enemigo podía cambiar su mentalidad. Kaoru, en cambio, estaba sorprendida. Ella no conocía tantas palabrotas y las que ahora brotaban de su boca la sonrojaban levemente, pero no se cansaba de pronunciarlas. Cho en tanto, estático, no atinaba a nada, salvo moverse para intentar hacer caer al pelirrojo de su espalda, pero Kaoru estaba firmemente agarrada de su cuello y su cabello. Cho finalmente se acercó a un árbol y aplastó a Kaoru contra él.  
  
Kaoru vio el túnel de luz cuando la espalda de Cho hizo una dolorosa presión entre las piernas masculinas. Sus ojitos violetas llegaron a ponerse blancos y un montón de lágrimas asomaron a ellos. Posteriormente el pelirrojo se vio en el piso con los ojos en espiral.  
  
Kenshin, por un momento, agradeció no estar en su cuerpo.  
  
Pero no perdió el tiempo. Recogió su sakabattou que Kaoru en algún momento soltó y se acercó a Cho.  
  
-Vete de aquí, Cho... no me interesa seguir peleando contigo... ya no existe Battousai y esta estúpida pelea no tiene sentido.-  
  
-Claro que la tiene, chiquilla... probar el Filo Delgado de mi espada... ahora verás... ¿ y mi espada?- Cho trataba de recordar en qué momento la perdió. Cuando notó que Battousai no estaba inconsciente bajo el árbol como él esperaba, tuvo un terrible presentimiento...  
  
¡Crak! ¡Crrrr! ¡Crsh!  
  
Kaoru se había levantado silenciosamente y de alguna manera controló su absolutamente alterado ki. Cogió la espada de Cho sin que éste se percatara y corrió al patio trasero. Extendió la espada en el suelo y tomó la roca más enorme que encontró en el lugar. Como se le hacía livianita, sonrió aún en su furia, y la arrojó contra el acero pulido y perfecto... y repitió la operación hasta que sintió a Cho tras de ella.  
  
Cho no podía creerlo. Su maravillosa espada... su sueño hecho realidad estaba completamente doblada, trizada en varias partes... con unos abollones espantosos... del pulido acero no quedaba nada...  
  
Kenshin, en tanto, se rió de lo que estaba sucediendo... nunca se había divertido tanto en un combate. Pero Cho estaba perdiendo la razón y sin perder tiempo tomó la punta de su espada que aún no estaba tan mal y amenazó con rebanar el cuello del pelirrojo, a quien tomó del gi y lo elevó a por lo menos un metro del suelo. Kaoru no se quedó quieta e intentó golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero Cho traía protector, y antes de rebanarle el cuello, comenzó a abofetear a Battousai por el daño a su maravilla.  
  
Kenshin alarmado corrió hacia ellos, pero una sombra oscura pasó junto a él.  
  
La sombra se materializó junto a Cho.  
  
Y le dio un golpe fuertísimo en la cara.  
  
Éste se repuso y palideció al reconocer a su... ¡jefe!  
  
-Sabía que eras estúpido, Cho, pero nunca pensé que tanto... -  
  
-Pero jefe... estoy peleando con Battousai... estoy matándolo... -  
  
Saito observó con cierto desdén al pelirrojo que lo miraba desafiante. Esto le pareció extraño, pero el asunto es que Cho...  
  
-Imbécil... para empezar, Battousai no existe desde que Himura completó su entrenamiento. Para seguir, Himura es un civil, como cualquier otro, que posee cierta inmunidad para portar espadas por sus servicios a la policía. Y como civil, merece la protección de la policía ante cualquier persona que lo agreda gratuitamente en su casa, en cuyo caso esa persona debe ser apresada por intento de asesinato... ¡Eres estúpido o te haces! ¡¡Eso resulta obvio!!-  
  
-Pero la chiquilla me atacó y él trató de matarme... -  
  
-No justifiques lo injustificable, Cho. Dudo que la chiquilla pueda hacerte mucho daño, aunque si lo hiciera, yo debería despedirte a ti por incapaz y contratarla a ella... sobre Himura, no me engañes diciendo que te trataba de matar porque dado su código moral eso es imposible. Este tipo no mata ni a las hormigas y va a acabar a un inepto como tú... aunque le haría un favor a la humanidad.- replicó Saito encendiendo un cigarrillo. Kenshin en tanto, miraba con cara de niña buena a Saito quien incluso llegó a sentir algo de ternura por la muchacha y ganas de acariciarle el cabello, pero se contuvo. Kaoru, en tanto, aguantaba la risa a duras penas.  
  
-Pero... mi espada de Filo Delgado... - Cho sentía ganas de llorar.  
  
-Es problema tuyo. Oye, Himura... ¿quieres poner una demanda contra este tipo?-  
  
Kaoru se tentó de hacer que Cho se pudriera en la cárcel, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a Kenshin, así que respondió que no. Ya bastante había hecho inutilizando su espada.  
  
-Muy bien. Me retiro, hay trabajo qué hacer.  
  
-Saito... -Preguntó Kenshin - por cierto... ¿qué hace usted aquí?-  
  
-Oh, supe que Shinomori habitaba aquí, y necesito cierta información. Dile que pase mañana por mi oficina.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Saito se despidió con la mano para irse tranquilamente, cuando notó el estado de la espada de Cho.  
  
-Vaya, Himura... veo que tu técnica de combate sigue a buen nivel como para dejar esa arma en ese estado. ¿Se trata de una nueva técnica?-  
  
-Se... se podría decir que sí- repuso Kaoru. - Una técnica de golpes sucesivos-  
  
-Bueno, me da lo mismo, no tengo interés en pelear con nadie que no sea Battousai. Adiós. Recuerda, chiquilla, darle mi recado a Shinomori.  
  
-Sí, señor Saito.  
  
Cho salió cabizbajo del lugar. Seguro que Saito no le creería ni una palabra acerca del singular combate que vivió. De hecho, se lo contó con lujos de detalles al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente del siguiente, pero Saito sólo se burlaba.  
  
-Definitivamente, debo contratar a Kamiya. Ahora tú, vuelve a trabajar.  
  
-------------  
  
-Es primera vez que debo curar sólo un rasguño, Kenshin. Usualmente te hieren mucho.-  
  
Kaoru terminaba de limpiar el rasguño en la blanca pierna. Estaba sentada junto a Kenshin en el comedor.  
  
-Pero esta vez no me podía dejar herir porque es su cuerpo, señorita Kaoru.-  
  
-¿Ah, si? Y si cuidas tanto mi cuerpo... ¿por qué no te dedicas a cuidar más el tuyo? A fin de cuentas, en cuanto regresemos, tú debieras hacerte cargo de él... -  
  
-Yo... lo que pasa es que yo... Señorita Kaoru, sucede que... es decir... -  
  
-Mira... en realidad no importa porque tú casi no peleas ahora último y Saito tiene razón, la policía debe velar por nuestra seguridad. Además... ven aquí... - Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y se permitió el ser envuelta en sus brazos.- Mira, el tiempo pasa... no puedes volver atrás y deshacer lo que hiciste... quizá antes te dejabas herir a propósito creyendo que era lo justo por el daño causado, pero... si piensas que necesitas tu cuerpo en buen estado para seguir ayudando, debes cuidarte más, amor.-esta palabra hizo que Kenshin pestañeara sorprendido un par de veces, para Kaoru fluyó tan natural que ni cuenta se dio - No permitiré que te hieran de nuevo y si es necesario permanecer aquí para lograrlo, lo haré, Kenshin. Ahora no existe espadachín alguno a tu nivel, así que no se justifica que te hieran o te dejes herir. Ante todo eres una persona muy buena y justa y tienes todo el derecho a vivir en paz, como los demás. -  
  
-Pero no es justo que yo siga tan feliz y la gente que perdió por mi culpa a sus... -  
  
-Kenshin... sabes que el tiempo pasa y cura las heridas... sabes que aunque mi padre también murió asesinado en la guerra, no guardo rencor contra sus agresores o el bando enemigo, porque... así es la guerra. Todos pelean por lo que creen justo y aunque las ideas cambien... lo que te quiero decir es que quizá la gente que perdió a alguien bajo tu espada ya ni piense en eso. Enishi era una excepción y ya ves que ahora, él también en algún lugar está en paz.  
  
-Me gustaría pensar así señorita Kaoru... de verdad que lo intento. -  
  
-No importa, Kenshin... ahora no estás solo. Me tienes a mí, a tus amigos... todos cuidaremos que dentro de lo posible, tú también seas feliz.  
  
Kenshin se recostó en el pecho masculino. Como hacía frío, se cubrieron con una manta, frente al braserito que despedía un dulce aroma por algo que Kaoru echó en él. Luego conversaron de varias cosas. Eso, hasta que la puerta fue corrida de improviso.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! ¡Estamos en casa!-  
  
-Bah, no tienes que ser tan gritona, Misao- replicó Yahiko. Pronto se escuchó el ruido de una cabeza siendo golpeada.  
  
Misao pronto apareció ante Kenshin y Kaoru peleando con Yahiko. Y se quedaron paralizados.  
  
Hiko, en tanto, alzó una ceja. Shinomori se ruborizó tenuemente y se preguntó si debiera tapar los ojitos castos de Misao.  
  
Porque lo que veían eran a Himura con Kamiya sentada frente a él, con su espalda pegada al pecho. En realidad, esto era lo que se adivinaba bajo la manta que los cubría. Kenshin había sacado sus piernas desnudas (después de que terminara con una hakama muy corta) para acercarlas al braserito, y como estaban muy despeinados por la pelea... los demás suponían que no tenían nada puesto debajo de la manta...  
  
Yahiko explotó.  
  
-¡Mala maestra, te aprovechaste del indefenso Kenshin para hacerle quizá qué cosas!!  
  
-¡¡Kaoru, nunca pensé esto de ti!!- dijo Misao.  
  
-¡Pero de qué diablos están hablando ustedes!- dijo enfadada Kaoru, levantándose de improviso, haciendo que Misao se tapara los ojos. Misao escuchó un suspiro de alivio generalizado y se atrevió a mirar... a Kaoru y Kenshin completamente vestidos... salvo la hakama destrozada de Kenshin.- ... es que tenemos muchas cosas que contarles... -dijo Kaoru, mientras se dedicaba a contar las aventuras del día.  
  
Kenshin se dedicó a observar al resto del grupo que reía o reclamaba por no haber estado y haberse perdido la pelea. Pero su vista no dejaba de posarse en el pelirrojo. Y se dedicó a observarse detenidamente.  
  
El cabello rojizo que caía en desorden sobre su rostro. Un rostro perfecto sólo en el lado derecho. Sus ojos tenían una forma almendrada y estaban rodeados de pestañas muy espesas. Bajo el gi se adivinaba la musculatura aún siendo tan delgado. Kenshin se preguntó qué le resultaba a Kaoru tan atractivo de sí, y a decir verdad, no dio con la respuesta.  
  
Se preguntó nuevamente si después del encuentro que deberían tener para regresar a sus cuerpos, si cuando pasara el tiempo, ella aún quisiese estar con él. Se preguntó si sería capaz de responder adecuadamente como hombre. Si a ella le gustase... ¿y si se decepcionaba? Kenshin notó que ya tenía algunas arruguitas en torno a los ojos... ¿Y si en un tiempo más estaba tan acabado que su poco atractivo ya no existiera?  
  
-Señorita Kaoru... dígame realmente... ¿qué es lo que ve en mí?-  
  
Todos enmudecieron ante tal pregunta. Incluso Kenshin no estaba muy seguro de haber hablado o solo pensado, pero se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta...  
  
Aoshi sacó a todos discretamente a jugar algo a alguna habitación.  
  
-Quiero saber, señorita Kaoru... de verdad... ¿por qué yo?-  
  
Kaoru miró a los azules ojos. Tendría que hablar con la verdad, ¿no? Kenshin tendría que escucharla, ya que quería saberlo, le gustase o no.  
  
----------  
  
Fin acto séptimo. Diciembre 29, 2003.  
  
----------  
  
Notas de Blankaoru.  
  
Guaaaaa!! Otro capítulo corto en comparación a los demás. Parece que el otro va a ser muy grande, porque es el último. No sé si salió bien la batalla... a decir verdad, es la primera que escribo así que, ¡no sean duros conmigo!.  
  
Bueno, como sea, les quiero desear buen año nuevo y cosas buenitas para ustedes. Me apuré mucho con este episodio. Mis padres decidieron que mis vacaciones serían estar a su completa disposición y ahora resulta que ¡tengo menos tiempo que en la universidad! Pero supongo que es cosa de adaptarme. Ah, padres...  
  
En fin... saludos a los reviews... estoy apurada de tiempo, ahhh, espero responder apropiadamente.  
  
Justary: No sé qué tan bien se demostraron las aptitudes, pero hice lo posible. Quizá pudo haber pelado más... (me refiero a su cuerpo, claro)  
  
Maki-san: Bueno... supongo que este episodio sale en la tarde o anochecer. En fin, que ya va. Parece que aquí también lo dejé en una parte interesante. Ya sabes, Actuación sin Libreto se actualiza junto con este, debido a que sí aprecio mi vida. Naoko lizi Kinomoto: Gracias por tus saludos y ya ves que Kaoru ha descubierto que los hombres también pueden sufrir algo de dolor... me reí mucho haciendo esa escena, aunque ahora que lo pienso, soy algo sádica con mis personajes. Como que los encuentros más a fondo se vienen para el gran final... chaito...  
  
Paula: (Paumaki).: Oh, bueno... sobre lo de ser pava, creo que nadie me habría ganado a mí a mis catorce. Era una tipa muy acomplejada por las cosas más increíbles y creo que hace muy poco que me relajé... aunque ahora último también me la paso en los fanfics. ¿Así que eres chilena? ¡Felices vacaciones! Y aprovéchalas. Después de entrar a la universidad, las vacaciones son solo tiempo sin libros -luego te ponen a trabajar en lo que sea por el vil dinero- espero que no te decepcione la pelea... yo... no sé si quedó bien. Me siento insegura.  
  
Rinsita: Gracias Penélope por tu review. Las escenas Ken/Kaoru son de mis favoritas e intento comprenderlos, no sé si acertaré, pero parece que sí. Que tengas lindo Año Nuevo.  
  
Oriana-dono: Deseo concedido, señorita.  
  
Mer1: Jojojo, me encanta comentar fics, más si es de gente que lee los míos... si escribes algo nuevo, aquí tendrá su espacio. Veré qué más encuentro tuyo.  
  
Midori: Qué bueno que te divierta. Ese es el fin de mi trabajo. Gracias por escribirme.  
  
Kirara26: ya tengo una parte del doujinshi dibujado, el guión corregido y adaptado y estoy practicando con las tintas. Sobre el en portugués, veré si puedo pasártelo pronto. Aoshi ES un terrón de azúcar, así que resulta tierno en cualquier parte que lo pongas, como en dejavú, ahh, es que me encanta... glups... o Aoshi Peluche, quedé chalada con esas historias, no sé... también me gustaría hablar contigo, espero hacerlo pronto, me pareces alguien muy interesante. Por cierto, no te acomplejes por tus reviws, me hacen feliz. Muy feliz... Un abrazote enorme, un besote y Feliz Año Nuevo.  
  
Dark Kikyo: Besos, besos y besos. Gracias por tus halagos.  
  
Gaby (hyatt : La pelea no fue tan terrible después de todo...  
  
Misao-19: Oh, en el próximo episodio veremos qué sucede con ellos. Mándame buenas energías para hacer un final feliz. Y si quieres aportar (como fanática de Aoshi Misao Número 1 creo que tienes derecho) no me opongo.  
  
----------  
  
De "un full monty en Aoiya"  
  
Y-Yukiko-Y: Jejeje, no es necesario ser fanáticos de Aoshi para babear por él. Imagínate el problema que tuve yo... tenía que imaginar muy bien el escenario y el modo para narrarlo bien y acabé con una seria anemia y una deshidratación... uf... algo similar a Kenshin bailando sexi para Kaoru...espero que tu pc no se estropee por el río...  
  
De "De Amor y Silencio"  
  
Selene Silverymoon: Me parece curioso el haber hecho llorar a algunas personas, porque no se me pasó por la mente. Por eso le intenté dar un final feliz. Es también una de mis historias favoritas. Me gustó mucho.  
  
Kirara26: Sobre mi cama, Kenshin está sentado en el porche del dojo mirándome con sus lindos ojitos, ahhhh, rodeado por algo de nieve. Trato de que no sea "empalagoso" el fic porque de lo contrario me da como cosita en el estómago y un poco de vergüenza... sobre lo del msm, ya sabes, dispongo de un tiempo verdaderamente escaso. Pero trataré de conectarme un día con tiempo. Por cierto... ¡amo a mi Kenshin artesano! De verdad, siento que me quedó muy lindo... quiero uno así para mí. Es curioso, pero siempre que escribo, en varias de mis historias pongo a protagonistas varones que son artesanos... y yo que estudio para en parte, ser uno de ellos. Que te vaya bonito por estos días y que DEJAVU (lo siento, no recuerdo si está bien escrito) sea prontamente actualizada.  
  
Misao-19: Guaus... Misao, no quería hacerte llorar... a nadie en realidad... de verdad, ni yo sé qué pasó... quería que quedara tiernucho y sentimental pero parece que se me pasó la mano, aunque a juzgar por las reacciones fue para bien. Tu frase final me gustó mucho y la estoy usando de firma, espero que no te moleste. Y seguiré escribiendo. Así aprovecho de pulir mi estilo antes de editar algo... por cierto... se viene una sorpresa para mediados de Enero.  
  
Justary: Gracias, amo a Kenshin y Kaoru y quiero lo mejor y más bonito para ellos. Gracias por tu apoyo. Pasé una linda navidad y espero que este nuevo Año sea mejor que el que se va. Y para ti también.  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Suerte y ánimo para ti también. Creo que escribiré hasta que muera y si Dios me lo permite, espero que sea por harto, harto tiempo.  
  
Mer1: Siiiii, y eso que dudé entre dejarlo mudito o todo un parlanchín. Pero me gusta eso que se entiendan con gestos, así que lo dejé en un término medio... es super lindo, ¿verdad? Como que mi novio se está poniendo celoso...  
  
JLB Inuyasha the Dog-Demon: Oh, bueno, tus halagos son algo extraños, pero efectivos, porque acabo con mi buena sonrisita de oreja a oreja... me alegra que seas un fiel lector, porque cuando escribo, tengo nombres en mi cabeza de personas que me apoyan y eso hace que a mi trabajo le dedique más tiempo y entrega.  
  
Gaby (hyatt: A mí también me parece muy tierno. Pero no creas que todo sale de mi imaginación. Hay algunas experiencias personales, así que con algo de suerte, podrías vivir cosas que se describen allí. Porque siento que el mayor encanto de una historia radica en que pienses que algo así te puede suceder... quizá me equivoque, no lo sé... ah... 


	8. sorpresas

Estos personajes no son míos y... este no es el final, así que no se ilusionen. Pero de veritas que ya viene...  
  
Acto Ocho.  
  
Sorpresas.  
  
-------------  
  
Megumi mascullaba algunas maldiciones cuando llegó por la noche a su clínica. Debido a los temporales que azotaban la zona hace algunas semanas, su encargo de medicamentos e insumos para la clínica llegaron por la tarde y no en la mañana como esperaba. Afortunadamente no se presentaron emergencias, así que pudo esperar a que llegara la diligencia con las cosas, aunque a una mujer de acciones como ella, le molestaba estar sentada sin hacer nada.  
  
Cargaba sus cajas y le dio al chico que la acompañó una propina adecuada por cargar otros paquetes. Entonces entró a la clínica para acomodar las cosas, tardándose a propósito: seguro la casa aún era un asco con Sanosuke como su único habitante durante la tarde y ella aún no quería enfrentarse a ello. Pero cuando finalmente, se decidió a entrar... vio que el piso lustrado resplandecía bajo la luz de la lamparita y su propio reflejo en él... el cuarto de baño estaba impecable, la cocina ordenada y en el cuarto que usó la noche anterior, el futón enrollado. Las toallas que había usado estaban limpias y secas, colgando aún en el patio.  
  
-¡¡Sanosuke!!- explotó Megumi. El aludido, medio dormido en el comedor, sobre la mesa, despertó muy sobresaltado. - ¡Dónde está, dónde la tienes!!  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?... si viene Saito me lo "hecho"... ¿ehh? ¿de qué mujer hablas, doctora zorrita? - Sanosuke algo adormilado rato después logró entender la pregunta.  
  
-No creo que todo este orden lo hayas hecho tú, y no me gusta que entre gente extraña a una casa que está a mi cargo. No creo que tú hayas hecho el aseo, así que confiesa de una vez ¡¡dónde está ella!!-  
  
Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza... ah, mujer regañona...  
  
-Mira, me importa un pepino lo que creas, pero este aseo lo hice yo... me pareció que era una forma de agradecer que hayas curado tan bien mi mano y sobre todo por la... paciencia que mostraste conmigo... pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. En fin... me retiro. Ya te esperé y cuidé la casa... ¿ves que gentil soy? Podrías agradecerlo... -  
  
Megumi estaba muy desconcertada. Sanosuke se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Con cara de hastío.  
  
-Sanosuke, gracias. Y disculpa el haberte gritado. Estaba algo enojada, tuve un mal día.-  
  
Sanosuke se detuvo al oírla disculparse. Guaus, esto era nuevo... -de nada, doctora zorrita. Y no te preocupes. No puedo enojarme contigo.- Sanosuke reemprendió la marcha como si nada le importara.  
  
-Sanosuke, ¿vendrás mañana?-  
  
Sano se detuvo nuevamente. Y se volvió para mirar a Megumi.  
  
-¿Por qué debiera?-  
  
-Esto... mañana regresa Gensai y yo partiré a Aizú al día siguiente, de regreso a mi casa. Si vienes mañana podremos despedirnos.-  
  
-Pensé que te quedarías hasta que Kenshin y Kaoru volvieran a sus cuerpos... -  
  
-Eso es un asunto resuelto que no requiere de mi presencia. Por otra parte... sabes que aunque non quiera admitirlo, me hace algo de daño la felicidad de ellos dos. Además, en Aizú está mi casa. Debo regresar para cuidar de mi abuela y esperar a mi hermano. Me iré en la diligencia del mediodía. Está todo arreglado.-  
  
-----------  
  
Yahiko y Misao jugaban animadamente con Hiko a los dados. Aoshi los observaba reír o alegar ante una derrota. Hiko pronto sacó una botella de sake. Misao iba a servirse un poco, cuando Aoshi le quitó la copa de las manos.  
  
-Según recuerdo, Yahiko y tú esta mañana estaban bastante mal por beber anoche. Ahora tú no beberás. - Misao miró con cierta curiosidad a Aoshi ante sus palabras. Este extendió una mano y acarició la cabeza de la joven, rascándola ligeramente, sorprendido él mismo por su reacción. Yahiko se atragantó con algo que estaba masticando y Hiko levantó su perfecta ceja en un gesto de "vaya qué avance", debido a que, cuando venían conversando la noche anterior, Aoshi lo poco que dijo fue sobre la pequeña Misao y lo valiente que era. Y Hiko , suspicazmente, supuso que algo le pasaba al antiguo Okasshira con la niña, aunque de esto, nada le comentó.  
  
-No es bueno que bebas a tu edad. Además, debes comportarte como una dama.-  
  
Misao miraba embelesada a su señor Aoshi. ¿Una dama? ¿A él le gustaban las damas? Debía ser cierto... quizá si ella se convertía en una...  
  
-Tiene razón, señor Aoshi. Ya no beberé. -pausa - Quisiera saber de qué están hablando Kaoru y Himura.-  
  
-Déjalos tranquilos, pequeña. Parece ser que mi estúpido pupilo está usando la cabeza y puede que haya un avance definitivo con la señorita Kamiya. No me explico cómo puede ser tan lento con las mujeres si fue mi pupilo durante tantos años... por eso pienso que es bueno dejarlos solos. Ya mañana sabremos qué sucedió-  
  
-Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas -repuso Yahiko- pero pienso como el señor Hiko. Dejémoslos solos. No es bueno que los espíes, comadreja y mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos que parece que no avanzan... -  
  
Aoshi notó con una gotita corriendo por su frente cómo Misao atacaba al pequeño Yahiko. Hiko en tanto, se sirvió algo más de sake.  
  
-No hay como un buen sake para acompañar la velada. Y una buena pelea para entretenerse, aunque sea entre novatos... - en ese momento, Yahiko sacó su espada de bambú de la espalda y atacó a Misao quien de dos ligeros saltos quedó fuera de su alcance, por muy poco...  
  
----------  
  
Kenshin sentía su corazón latir ante los nervios que tenía. En la habitación de Kaoru, sentados frente a frente, era tiempo de comenzar.  
  
-Ahora me explicarás que está pasando por tu... digo, por mi cabecita, Kenshin?-  
  
Kenshin apoyó las manos sobre su regazo. Vestía la yukata, que le cubría mucho más que la ropa destrozada después de la pelea y le daba más calor.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru... ¿qué es lo que usted ve en mí? No creo tener mucho atractivo.-  
  
Kaoru había escuchado la misma pregunta momentos atrás.  
  
-Mírame, Kenshin, sin vergüenza, y dime qué es lo que ves.- repuso Kaoru.  
  
-Veo a un hombre común, delgado y bajo, ya en edad adulta, cuya característica es tener el cabello rojizo y los ojos de un color que el común de la gente no posee. Pero además noto facciones bastante corrientes en un rostro delgado. Y esa horrible cicatriz estropeando el lado izquierdo. Nada más que eso. -  
  
Kaoru meditó en estas palabras.  
  
-Ahora toma esto - Kaoru le alargó un espejo. -Y dime qué es lo que ves.-  
  
-Un rostro perfecto, unos ojos azules hermosos, un cuello delgado, un cabello que resplandece. Aquí veo belleza, señorita Kaoru. Y veo juventud. Alguien que se merece mucho más que esto.-Kenshin apuntó hacia su cuerpo.  
  
-Kenshin... mírame nuevamente y dime qué sientes.- Kaoru esbozó su mejor sonrisa y su mirada más dulce para Kenshin, quien sintió su corazón saltar en el pecho.  
  
-Oh... yo me siento muy... es una sensación reconfortante. -  
  
-Bien, bien... cierra los ojos por un momento, Kenshin. -Kenshin obedeció. -Anoche soñé que caminaba por un paraje donde había mucho cerezos, que despedían sus pétalos de flores los cuales se dejaban llevar por el viento en todas direcciones. Me sentía muy tranquilo. Quizá nunca obtenga la paz que busco, pero hay momentos en que me siento muy dichoso por seguir vivo y haber conocido a mis amigos de hoy en día.- Kaoru contempló a Kenshin que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo levemente. -Dime, Kenshin... ¿qué sentiste? Ese sueño tú me lo contaste la noche anterior a que nos sucediera esto. Y yo repetí cada una de tus palabras, en el mismo orden.  
  
-Yo... yo... me gustó mucho su voz, Señorita Kaoru. Es muy bonita. Muy calma. Esa sensación reconfortante es mucho más fuerte. Y esta cercanía.-  
  
-Está bien, Kenshin. Eso mismo siento yo cuando te escucho hablar. Recuerda que esta voz no es mía, sino tuya. Ese cuerpo que sientes cercano a ti, es el tuyo. Cada persona te provoca sentimientos distintos. Eso que sientes ahora sólo me lo provocas tú. A mí me basta con oírte para sentirme bien. Me basta con saber que estás cerca de mí, aún si no puedo mirarte. Mi padre decía que uno se enamoraba de la esencia de las personas, que era lo único importante, porque todo lo demás se va. La apariencia física cambia continuamente, pero tu esencia, Kenshin... tu bondad... tu forma de ser... yo nunca me cansaría de ti, te veas como te veas.  
  
"Tú hace algunas noches me comentaste que no sabías expresar el amor. Pero estoy segura que eres capaz de sentirlo. Quizá yo me equivoco. Dime... ¿piensas que me equivoco?"  
  
Kenshin parpadeó un par de veces. Tomó las manos ásperas del pelirrojo entre las suyas y cerró los ojos nuevamente.  
  
-Quiero descubrirlo con usted, señorita Kaoru. ¿Puedo?-  
  
-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Kenshin... -  
  
-Antes le pedí tiempo para sanarme e intentar iniciar una relación de pareja junto a usted. Pero esta situación... hemos hablado de cosas que antes no se pasaban por mi cabeza... siento que estoy listo para darle mis mejores sentimientos, lo poco que soy... todo lo que pueda brindarle, señorita Kaoru.  
  
-----------------  
  
-Hola, Katsu amigo.  
  
Katsu observó a Sanosuke tambaleante apoyado en la puerta. Pero se le veía bastante contento. Sanosuke sacó de entre su chaqueta una bolsita con algunas piezas de plata.  
  
-Esto es para pagar lo que te debo, Katsu.-  
  
-¿Tú? ¿Pagarme? Esto es nuevo, Sano... pero... ¿por qué?  
  
-Quiero recorrer el mundo. En realidad hace un rato gané mucho dinero en las apuestas y quise pagarte antes de despedirme.-  
  
-Es decir... que te irás nuevamente. ¿Te metiste en algún nuevo lío con la policía?-  
  
-No... en verdad, quiero conocer cosas nuevas. Esta sensación de asfixia que he comenzado a sentir aquí... pienso que necesito moverme. Conocer gente nueva.-  
  
-Es por alguna mujer, ¿cierto?- A Katsu no le pasó inadvertido el dejo de tristeza en los ojos de Sano.  
  
Sanosuke no podía mentir ante su amigo, casi hermano de la infancia. Sonrió en tanto cerraba los ojos.  
  
-Sí... algo así.-  
  
-Y ella... ¿siente lo mismo por ti?- Katsu hizo un ademán para que Sano entrara a su cuarto. Sano se acomodó sobre un sitial.  
  
-No. En realidad, pienso que aún sigue enamorada de Kenshin.-  
  
-¿Kenshin? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de Kaoru?  
  
-¿Kaoru? No, amigo, aunque debo reconocer que hubo una época en que me gustaba la chiquilla. Cuando se enfada se ve muy hermosa. Pero no me refiero a ella, sino a... a la doctora zorrita.-  
  
-¿Te refieres a quien te curó la mano?  
  
-Sí. Pero como te digo, ella aún piensa en Kenshin. Lo ama tanto que incluso se lo dejó a la chiquilla, sabiendo que si Kenshin se llegaba a enamorar de verdad, sería de ella. Y no se equivocó.-  
  
-Vaya, Sanosuke... esto que me cuentas sobre tu doctora es algo nuevo para mí. Yo nunca hubiera pensado que estaba enamorada de Kenshin. En fin... todo lo que te puedo decir es que deberías luchar por ella. Es una mujer solitaria... seguro que necesita compañía y si tiene que dejar a Kenshin nuevamente, debe estar más vulnerable sentimentalmente. Entonces, creo que tienes una oportunidad.-  
  
-Olvídalo. En cuanto me ve me riñe.-  
  
-Bueno, eso significa que al menos le provocas emociones... -  
  
-Además, se va a Aizú... -  
  
-Y dime... ¿conoces Aizú? Si quieres viajar podrías ir hacia allá.-  
  
-Pero... pero... -  
  
-Sanosuke, tú eres un hombre de acción. No perderás nada intentándolo y por el contrario, puedes ganar mucho... ve a por tu doctora... te digo esto porque yo quisiera que seas feliz, así como nuestro capitán Sagara.-  
  
-Sí... el capitán Sagara... ¿te acuerdas de él?  
  
-Claro, Sanosuke. Aún dibujo algunos retratos de él. Te daré uno pequeño para que lo lleves contigo a donde sea que decidas ir.-  
  
-Gracias, amigo.-  
  
----------  
  
Misao dormía sola en una habitación. Aoshi en otra más pequeña, Hiko Seijuro junto a Yahiko en la habitación de Kenshin. Kaoru hizo una mueca de disgusto. Claro, todo el mundo tomaba posesión de su casa como si tal cosa. En algún lugar encontró un futoncito. A Misao no le agradaba el aspecto de Kaoru y Kaoru no quería que sus ojos vieran a Misao sin ropa, no fuera a ser que ese recuerdo lo pudiera tener Kenshin al regresar a su cuerpo.  
  
Así que sin hacer ruido, corrió la puerta de su propio cuarto.  
  
Y se sobresaltó con lo que vio.  
  
Kenshin aún tenía el espejito y se contemplaba en él, acariciando su rostro y sonriendo. Extrañaba no ver el rostro de su señorita Kaoru, y aprovechaba estos momentos a solas.  
  
Kaoru salió de a habitación, cerró la puerta y luego llamó a Kenshin.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Kenshin guardó el espejito disimuladamente y dijo que sí.  
  
-Disculpa, es que todas las habitaciones están ocupadas. Dormiría en la cocina, pero Megumi dice que no debo pasar frío. Así que vengo a dormir aquí. -  
  
Kenshin movió su futón, haciendo espacio para el que traía Kaoru quien ya traía puesta la yukata. Pronto se acomodaron y Kenshin apagó la lamparita.  
  
-Es gracioso -repuso Kaoru - Pero últimamente hemos dormido juntos muy seguido.-  
  
-Es cierto. Pero usted no ronca, así que es agradable. Se descansa bien con usted. Mi maestro sí ronca mucho. Y Yahiko de vez en cuando. Misao, por el contrario, se mueve mucho. Cuando dormíamos en el bosque camino a Kyoto, ella comenzaba durmiendo junto a mí y amanecía varios metros más allá.-  
  
Kaoru se rió de los comentarios de Kenshin... así con Misao... vaya. Sería gracioso cuando Aoshi lo descubriera.  
  
-Kenshin... -  
  
-¿Sí...?-  
  
-Nosotros... cuándo lo... haremos... es decir... para volver a la normalidad?  
  
Kenshin estaba indeciso. Si por él fuera, sería en ese mismo instante, aunque Kenshin descubría que el cuerpo de Kaoru reaccionaba con cierta emoción y nada más ante ese pensamiento, a diferencia del suyo propio, que hacía evidente su deseo de tan sólo pensarlo.  
  
-Yo... me siento algo inseguro. Es que, no lo sé... quizá debiéramos casarnos. No creo que sea correcto que entre nosotros pase "eso" sin estar casados.-  
  
-Pero, de aquí a que nos casemos, puede pasar mucho tiempo, Kenshin... entre que me... digo, entre que yo te corteje y conseguir una cita con el sacerdote del templo y después una fecha... pueden pasar varios meses.-  
  
-Mhhh, es cierto... entonces... podríamos ir mañana al templo a rezar para que todo salga bien y a prometer que en cuanto podamos nos casaremos. Y por la noche podríamos... hacerlo.-  
  
Kaoru meditó en esta posibilidad y la encontró bastante buena. Ella aprovecharía de pasar al cementerio a visitar la placa conmemorativa de su padre y pedirle que esté donde esté, guíe sus pasos y que todo salga bien. Esperen un momento... Kenshin habló de casarse en dos ocasiones...  
  
-Kenshin... en realidad tú... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -  
  
-Oh... estee, yo... bueno. Debo reconocer que en parte es para salir de esta situación sin deshonrarla, pero ante todo, para asegurarme que usted estará conmigo durante mucho tiempo.  
  
-Ah, ya veo... bueno, es mejor que durmamos, ¿no?. ¿Puedo... puedo tomar tu mano?  
  
-Claro que sí. De todos modos este cuerpo es suyo.-  
  
-Entonces tú también recuerda que este cuerpo es tuyo. - Kaoru puso su mano sobre la de la jovencita. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero aliviada. Al día siguiente, finalmente, todo terminaría.  
  
Tendría que hacer algunos arreglos, como enviar a Misao y compañía a dormir al dojo o a otra parte. Ante todo, no quería ser molestada cuando tuviera su encuentro con Kenshin. Y quería estar tranquila. No pensando en que alguien podría entrar a la habitación.  
  
-Pero... me gustaría tanto volver a mi cuerpo para sentir tus manos sobre él- pensó Kaoru.- Estoy segura que en estos días he aprendido tantas cosas sobre ti que quisiera acariciarte y reconfortarte en esta primera oportunidad contigo. Quiero que sea algo bonito, quiero que sea especial, que lo disfrutes. Quiero regresar, por favor... -  
  
-Si yo regresara a mi cuerpo, ya no perdería el tiempo buscando respuestas donde no las hay. Porque todas mis respuestas se hayan en ti, mi dulce Kaoru. Todo lo que deseo ser se condiciona en tu persona... es mi guía. Ahh, como quisiera volver a mi cuerpo para acunarla contra mí y protegerla de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño. He aprendido tanto de ti que yo mismo me sorprendo, porque ha sido más que lo que conocí de mi Kaoru en este medio año viviendo aquí. -Kenshin cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.  
  
---------------  
  
Misao se levantó de puntillas y se dirigió al lugar de la cocina donde la esperaba un balde de madera con agua para beber. Despertó con mucha sed, y mientras bebía, se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la luna. Después de tantos días de lluvia, era maravilloso contemplarla blanca y resplandeciente, saliendo de entre las nubes.  
  
Sentía algo de frío, así que pensó en regresar pronto a su futoncito. Estaba temblando.  
  
Fue cuando sintió una manta sobre sus hombros. Y reconoció enseguida el varonil aroma de Aoshi impregnada en ella. Él le había colocado la bata de levantarse cuando notó que temblaba. En verdad, él llevaba un rato en la cocina, bebiendo algo también. Cuando sintió los pasos, y sin ganas de importunar a nadie, se ocultó en las sombras de un rincón.  
  
Entonces Misao se puso a beber cerca de la ventana, siendo envuelta por el haz de luz reflejado por la luna. Se veía tan bella. Era increíble la transformación sufrida, parecía toda una mujercita. Sus labios plenos tomando delicadamente del agua de la taza. Aoshi apretó los puños y le puso su bata sobre los hombros, evitando así las repentinas ganas que tuvo de abrazarla. Y es que desde la noche anterior no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpecito cálido pegado junto a él. Y en lo mucho que se movía, rozándolo. Aunque fue para él una noche en vela, fue también una noche... agradable.  
  
-Señor Aoshi... -  
  
Los labios sonrosados abiertos en una pregunta fueron suficiente invitación para Aoshi, quien no dudó en tomarlos. Misao estaba tan sorprendida que apenas y podía pensar. Lo sentía moverse sobre ella, un sueño hecho realidad, aunque aún en sueños no tenía cómo imaginar las sensaciones que ello le provocaría al concretarse.  
  
Cuando sintió la lengua de Aoshi entrar en ella, se olvidó de respirar... y se le cayó la taza.  
  
------------  
  
Megumi acababa de doblar su ropa y antes de dormir, dedicó unos minutos para pensar en Sanosuke.  
  
La había sorprendido mucho con eso de asear la casa completa... y ella que pensaba que haría poco y mal. Sonrió por unos momentos... ahh, Sanosuke podía llegar a ser exasperante, pero a veces también, le caía bien.  
  
Lástima que sea como es.  
  
Seguramente lo iba a extrañar en Aizu. Debía reconocer que le agradaba pelear con él... se veía muy varonil cuando se enfadaba. Pero nunca había dicho palabrotas frente a ella. Un punto a favor. Al menos, con las damas, era considerado.  
  
Y apuesto. Más interesante que Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin...  
  
O, bueno, él se veía muy feliz usando el cuerpo de Kaoru. Si en algún momento Megumi albergó alguna esperanza de separación entre ellos dos, sabía que con lo que había pasado y lo que tendría que suceder entre ellos, ya no quedaba ni la más mínima posibilidad, a menos que uno de los dos muriera.  
  
Y de todo corazón, deseaba que no fuera así.  
  
Megumi se dio la vuelta entre las mantas de su futón buscando una mejor posición para dormir y de pronto volvió a pensar en Sanosuke. El chico era menor que ella. Y ella se dio cuenta de que lo había extrañado cuando lo vio aquella tarde regresando al dojo Kamiya, aunque ahora daba lo mismo. En cuanto regresara a Aizú, no lo vería más ni tendría que soportarlo.  
  
Pero de alguna manera, este pensamiento le daba algo de tristeza.  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin abrió los ojos ante un sonido extraño. Así que se incorporó pronto. Parecía venir de la cocina.  
  
Cuando llegó hasta allí, vio a Misao junto con Aoshi intentando secar el piso.  
  
-Oh, Kaoru... lo lamento, amiga... pero es que se me cayó una taza con agua. No quería perturbarte. -  
  
A Kenshin le pareció extraño que Misao lo tratara de "Kaoru". Seguramente seguía medio dormida y no se acordaba que él usaba el cuerpo de Kaoru y que debía llamarlo por Kenshin. En fin...  
  
-Discúlpanos, Kaoru. Nos iremos a acostar pronto. Por favor, vuelve a dormir.-  
  
"Qué extraño" pensó Kenshin. Que Misao no se acordara, pasaba. Pero Aoshi...  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, Kaoru lo llamó.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la voz de Kaoru. Encendió la lamparita prontamente y la acercó al rostro adormilado de la joven. Kaoru, en tanto, despertó cuando sintió algo luminoso cerca de ella, molestándola para dormir.  
  
Kenshin, por su parte, no podía hablar.  
  
-Kenshin, aleja eso de mí... ¿Kenshin? - Kaoru contempló el rostro de Kenshin, llevándose una mano a la boca ante la sorpresa. -¡Kenshin! ¡Eres tú! -Kaoru tomó el rostro de Kenshin entre sus manos para observarlo mejor y así terminar de convencerse de que, de alguna forma, habían regresado. -¡Kenshin, qué alegría!- Kaoru no pudo contenerse y abrazándolo, pegó su cuerpo al de Kenshin, sin pensárselo mucho.  
  
Kenshin rodeó el talle de Kaoru, abrazándola fuertemente. Estaba tan feliz... volvía a ser él. Kaoru enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Kenshin y frotaba su mejilla contra él.  
  
-Kenshin, regresamos... qué bien... ¿cómo habrá sucedido esto?  
  
-No lo sé. Recuerdo que pensé en que quería regresar, antes de dormir... -  
  
-Oh, yo también pensé lo mismo... entonces no es necesario que nosotros, mañana... ya no lo haremos, ¿verdad?-  
  
A Kenshin no le pasó inadvertida la nota de desilusión en la voz de Kaoru. Pero era cierto. Ya no era necesario planificar una estrategia para alejar a todos de la casa Kamiya y quedarse solos.  
  
-Lástima. Ya me había hecho ilusión. Bueno, esperaremos a casarnos, ¿no?- dijo Kaoru. Kenshin, con lo considerado que era, seguramente no se volvería a acercar a Kaoru y este pensamiento la entristeció. Kenshin se había separado de ella buscando respuestas a esta interrogante. No era apropiado tocarla ahora que no había razón para ello.  
  
La puerta de la habitación fue corrida de improviso. Era Aoshi.  
  
-Escuché ruidos y vine a ver si se encontraban bien.-  
  
-Estamos bien. Sólo conversábamos. Por cierto, tengo algo que decirle- Se adelantó Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru puso atención. No quería perderse la cara de Aoshi cuando Kenshin le dijera que habían regresado a sus cuerpos.  
  
-Dígame, Kaoru.-  
  
-Verá... con "Kenshin" hemos pensado que mañana es un día adecuado para intentar regresar a nuestros cuerpos. Quisiera pedirle de favor que se lleve a Misao y Yahiko a otro lugar. También al señor Hiko. Es un asunto delicado y quisiéramos privacidad.-  
  
Kaoru abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Kenshin estaba haciéndose pasar por ella? Aoshi entonces se dirigió a la jovencita, pensando lógicamente, que se dirigía al pelirrojo..  
  
-Kenshin, espero que todo les salga bien. Así podremos ir a tomar un té por ahí para celebrar.-  
  
-Mañana queremos ir al templo a pedir bendiciones. Después iremos al cementerio. Si gusta acompañarnos, estaremos muy complacidos- repuso Kenshin, atrayendo la atención de Aoshi, temiendo que Kaoru, de hablar, los delatara. Aoshi asintió y deseándoles buenas noches, los dejó solos.  
  
-Kenshin... tú... mentiste. ¿por qué no le dijiste nada?  
  
-Según recuerdo, usted tampoco me desmintió, señorita Kaoru.-  
  
-Pero... pero... yo... -  
  
-Señorita Kaoru... es que yo quisiera regresar a su cuerpo... como amante, si me lo permite. Con mis mejores sentimientos e intenciones, para no deshonrarla.-  
  
----------------  
  
-Misao... -  
  
La aludida estaba acostada, intentando cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas tapándose con la ropa de cama. Cuando escuchó la voz de Aoshi, le bajó la vergüenza y se cubrió la cabeza.  
  
-Misao... perdóname... no quería asustarte, ni molestarte... por favor... mírame.-  
  
Cuando Misao se destapó, distinguió la silueta de Aoshi muy junto a ella. Y empezó a tiritar. No de frío ni de miedo, sino de algo... de una sensación nueva para ella y sabía que eso lo provocaba él.  
  
-Por favor, Misao... yo tenía la férrea intención de esperar a que crecieras un poco más... pero esta noche... no sé que me pasó. Prometo controlarme mejor la próxima vez y deseo saber si tendré alguna vez... alguna oportunidad contigo.  
  
-Señor Aoshi... yo... esto es algo tan... -  
  
-Discúlpame. Eres muy jovencita. No es justo que te aten a alguien mayor como yo. No volveré a molestarte.- Aoshi salió de la habitación, dejando a Misao con las palabras en la boca.  
  
"Si serás tonta, Misao... se te presenta la oportunidad de tu vida en tu propia habitación y la dejas ir... estas cosas no pasan dos veces en la vida..." Misao entonces se levantó y poniéndose la bata de Aoshi sobre la yukata, corrió a la habitación de él, con toda la decisión y valentía que le permitía su corta edad.  
  
Aoshi sintió los pasitos acercarse y se detuvo cerca de la puerta, dentro de la pieza. Cuando Misao llegó junto a él, cerró la puerta y tomando las manos de Aoshi, las guió sobre su cintura.  
  
-Señor Aoshi... esta es mi respuesta ante sus dichos. Quiero permanecer junto a usted. Es algo que he esperado durante mucho tiempo... -  
  
-Misao... ¿estás segura de lo que dices?-  
  
-Señor Aoshi... recorrí todo el Japón buscándole... espero que no dude de mi palabra ante eso.- Misao sonreía ampliamente. Toda la modorra que sentía se había disipado con el beso de Aoshi. -pero quisiera que me besara nuevamente- Misao se paró de puntitas y alzó la cara hacia Aoshi.  
  
-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo-  
  
Misao notó el titubeo de Aoshi. Oh, claro que ella sabía muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo a Aoshi. Así que decidió motivarlo un poco. Apegó cada centímetro de su cuerpo al de él, percibiendo en este acto, todo el calor que despedía. Aoshi entonces alzó a Misao en sus brazos y la besó con cierta fiereza... porque debía reconocer que estaba muy, pero muy hambriento de ella. Como nunca antes lo imaginó...  
  
-----------  
  
Fin acto octavo. Enero 2, 2004.  
  
Comentarios: ahora sí que ustedes me matan pero todo tiene orden lógico y explicación.  
  
Como vuestra dulce escritora es muy distraída, se resfrió muy fuerte y acabó en la cama con 40 de temperatura la noche de año nuevo y el primero de enero. Como ayer estaba algo más lúcida, pude escribir lo que me faltaba, pero la cabeza no me dio para más. Ahora es domingo y como me interesa actualizar en las fechas, decidí cortar el capítulo y retomar mi inspiración, porque contagié a mi mamá y a una hermana, incluso a mi novio, y a parte que entre los tres me quieren matar, me tienen de esclava por enfermarlos... y yo no quería, buaaaa... y a mí nadie me cuidó... bueno, sólo mi novio, así que él tiene derecho a reclamar...  
  
El punto es que así le hago el favorcito de alargar un acto más este fic a algunas personas que me lo pidieron... por favor, no se molesten conmigo y bueno... creo que no quedó tan mal...  
  
Adelanto de Act. Sin Libreto... ups... la subo el lunes.  
  
--------  
  
-No, Ken, no puede ser así... yo no puedo estar con un hombre así... es que no entiendes... te drogaste, robaste... incluso mataste.  
  
-No, no, fue un accidente, te lo juro por Dios que yo no tenía esa intención esa noche, Yuki... por favor, créeme... escucha... te estoy contando esto porque yo... -  
  
-No lo digas, Ken... no lo menciones... yo no puedo amar a alguien así... -  
  
Ken estaba desesperado y al borde del llanto. Él esperaba que ella lo acogiera. Siempre que él le preguntaba qué haría ella si supiera algo malo de él, Yuki decía que le concedería el beneficio de la duda y le daría otra oportunidad, que lo escucharía... pero rompió su promesa... todas las que había hecho.  
  
---------  
  
En Tokio aún había escenas por filmar, como la del regreso a casa, la historia del pescador, del doble de Yahiko y la del perro Notaro... alguien pensó seriamente en utilizar a Inuyasha para hacer de Notaro, pero a Inuyasha realmente la fama no le interesaba y en el guión no aparecía ninguna perrita. Claro que saltar sobre Sanosuke era divertido, pero... Inuyasha era demasiado grande y el pobre Akira se la pasaba en el suelo mientras el perro saltaba sobre él. Akira se daba la media vuelta como podía y lo maldecía y Kaori corría a defender a su mascota. Entonces Inuyasha saltaba sobre su falda y se instalaba cómodamente sobre ella y había que soportar los alegatos de Ken porque se ponía celoso del perro. Como esto se repitió durante tres días de grabaciones, Kaneda optó por su salud mental y buscó un perro amaestrado y sumiso. Y resultó.  
  
-----------  
  
-... afortunadamente Kawada se encuentra estable, pero la explosión, con claros signos de atentado, destruyó las oficinas de este importante centro de Rehabilitación, en Kyoto. Según la policía, no se ha encontrado más evidencia sobre quienes podrían ser los responsables, aunque se sabe que la bomba no fue colocada, sino lanzada desde otro lugar. Hay seguros comprometidos que se harán cargo de la reparación... -  
  
Ken cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá, y rápidamente tomó su decisión.  
  
-Kaori... debo ir a Kyoto.  
  
------------  
  
-Dudo que haya alguien que quiera hacer daño a Isamu, es muy buen hombre y ha ayudado mucho a la comunidad... aunque hay algo extraño... es un mensaje que encontró la policía en el sitio desde donde se supone que se lanzó la bomba... era un papelito, escrito con tinta. Decía "Jinchuu", pero no sabemos qué signifique.  
  
------------  
  
-¿Jinchuu? -preguntó Satori con cierta alarma en sus ojos...- Kaori, Ken, Akira... podrían acompañarme... vamos donde mis padres.  
  
---------------  
  
Fin resumen.  
  
Bien, ahora a copiar y pegar una sección que tenía preparada hace días.  
  
"Te amo" de Mer1: Este fic es uno de esos en que nuestra Kaoru se devana la sesera buscando respuestas a preguntas imposibles como si es una esposa adecuada para Kenshin o si puede competir con la belleza de Megumi. El problema radica en que la pobrecita se enferma y... hay que reconocer que se comporta de manera muy digna, esto es, sin ánimos de dar lástima a nadie, lo que en mi humilde opinión, se agradece. El asunto es que yo no me creía mucho los síntomas de Kaoru hasta que recordé que el año pasado por estas fechas me pasó exactamente lo mismo. Claro que los médicos que me atendieron no eran tan eficientes como Gensai y Megumi, así que me recetaron cualquier porquería y por poco y no la cuento... fui a parar al hospital por reacciones secundarias a un medicamento y hasta un neurocirujano me atendió... en fin... personalmente me gustó. Es un one- shot y es bien romántico. Aunque para variar Kenshin sea tan cabezota que decide confesar sus sentimientos cuando...  
  
"Un sueño hecho realidad" de Kao-chan: Guaus... he aquí un misterio misterioso presentado en el primer capítulo por mi compatriota... verán... Kenshin y Kaoru están intentando acabar con el malo de turno y el muy maldito les lanza no sé qué hechizo, el asunto es que esa noche Kenshin la olvidará por completo. Entonces otro malo decide acabar con el gobierno y Kenshin parte a la batalla, demorándose, nada más ni nada menos que... un año en regresar, el muy cretino. Que por tonto merece que alguien se quede con su Kaoru, en fin... cuando llega al dojo, nota con sorpresa algunos cambios, como la existencia de un nuevo habitante, Kenji, un bebito de muy corta edad al que nadie le conoce el padre, solo la madre y es Kaoru... síiii!!. Bueno, ella sabe quién es el padre (y de seguro que nosotros también) pero el asunto es que ella no se lo ha comentado a nadie y no deja que nadie toque a su niño. Yahiko y Sano como siempre cargan con la parte cómica y los mejores combos de Kaoru. La gracia de este fic, es que aunque sabemos o suponemos quién es el papá de Kenji, no sabemos de qué manera sucedió todo, ya que el pobre de Kenshin ni se acuerda por el hechizo y Kaoru no le comenta nada, aunque si Kenshin no recuerda en poco tiempo más, Kaoru está decidida a largarse con un hombre que le asegura amor y un futuro bien estable. Está en progreso esta serie, y me da la impresión de que da para rato... pero Kao-chan amenaza con no terminarlo por que le llegan poquitos reviews, lo que sería una lástima porque al menos yo me quedaría con la curiosidad...  
  
"Recuerdos del Ayer" y "Una nueva oportunidad. por JLB Inuyasha The Dog- Demon: Este chico me sorprende... revisemos... Kenshin tiene un problemita que de seguro ya le conocemos. No puede vivir si no recuerda constantemente a cierta señorita de cabellos y ojos negros que revive en su mente... esto lo confunde y le trae problemitas de indecisión. Este fic, a pesar de que trata el tema de Tomoe, lo que a veces puede ser muy depresivo en otros fics del tema, es realmente muy gracioso. Yo me reí como nunca con las aventuras diarias de nuestro héroe y sus desgracias... además, salen esas caritas que algunos hacen con las letras o signos del teclado lo que lo hace mejor... como es de esperar, algo sucede que Kenshin finalmente puede decidir lo que hacer con su vida y con Kaoru. Cien por cien recomendable...  
  
El fic que sigue, es la continuación del primero, en que se nos muestra a Kenshin ya decidido, buscando el momento propicio para comunicar lo que le sucede a Kaoru. Yo no puedo decir más, porque sino le estropeo el misterio a JLB., pero les recomiendo ambos fics, que son muy bonitos. Creo que este chico es mexicano... y estos fics son estupendos... oh, bueno... quizá me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo... ustedes se formarán su propia opinión, que es lo que importa.  
  
Saludos a todos ustedes. Son muy lindos, les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo recibido y el haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Y feliz año nuevo a todos...  
  
Por cierto... hay una persona muy especial que me mandó un mail... yo me emocioné mucho porque no habla español... creo que portugués y si estás leyendo esto, te quiero agradecer el que leas mis historias. Yo de verdad trato de usar un lenguaje neutral y pienso que si tú puedes leer y entender todo, vale la pena el esfuerzo, aunque seas sólo tú. Discúlpame por no poner tu nombre... no sé por qué no se grabó en mi disquete... en la continuación te saludaré de un modo adecuado  
  
Asukilla: Bueno, entre Sano y Megumi, depende de él, porque debe conquistarla. Estoy seguro que de proponérselo, lograría que Megumi olvide a nuestro Kenshin. Un besote, y no te vuelvas a perder, que llegamos al final...  
  
Naga XD: Guaus, otra compatriota... el otro día estaba haciéndome unas fichas de las personas que me envían reviews, porque me da un poco de vergüenza no saber mucho de ellas ni acordarme de donde son. ¿De qué región eres?... si escribes algo, quisiera leerlo.  
  
Misao XH: Qué bien que tengas tu pc funcionando nuevamente. Lamento no haberte contestado antes, es que tu review aún no llegaba cuando bajé los que debía contestar. Sobre lo de publicar mi historia, no me molesta que lo hagas... tienes mi permiso y todas mis bendiciones para que te vaya bien con tus proyectos. Bien, sobre los nombres...lo siento... cuando escribo tengo todo claro de quien es quien en mi cabeza, pero supongo que no pasa a todos lo mismo, en cuyo caso acepto mi responsabilidad de no poder comunicarlo adecuadamente. De todas maneras, ya han superado esa etapa y desde este capítulo son ellos mismos, aunque... nuestro Kenshin terminó medio hentai... ¿qué pasará?  
  
Dark Kikyo: Gracias por tus felicitaciones a "De Amor y Silencio". Estamos llegando al final, así que espero también que te guste la nueva serie que estoy preparando. Y la que subí. (Ups, esa me tiene algo nerviosa)  
  
Gaby (hyatt: Jojojo, ya ves que pelearon los dos, así que hubo, creo yo, para todos los gustos.  
  
Misao-19: Hola... Aoshi sama debió tomar las riendas y creo que terminará bastante bien...  
  
Maki-san: Bueno, como te fue con tu maquiavélico plan de año nuevo? Ja, me reí una enormidad cuando releí el capítulo para escribir este. Lancé una seriecita extraña hace poco. Aparte de esa tengo un one-shot y luego viene la serie nueva, de la que ya tengo algunos capítulos. Espero que te agraden las tramas, a mí me parecen originales y que mi cabeza alcance para complacerlos a todos.  
  
Justary: lo de la espada se me ocurrió de repente. Pensé "es lo que yo haría de pura enojada con ese cretino" aunque luego me dio penita porque pensé en todo el dinero que gastó Cho arreglándola, aunque se lo merece por ir a buscarle pelea a mi Kenshin. Si, aún lo llamo Ken... estas lagunas... glups, por suerte la otra historia está escrita desde Septiembre, así que aún no estaba muy pegada con los nombres de Actuación sin Libreto. Además de esa serie nueva, tengo otra que también está escrita, así que como ves, hay para rato con mis novelitas. Besotes, ¡muac! Por cierto, me gocé el año nuevo... fue gracioso, yo no bebo, pero tomé algo de cola de mono y pisco sour y me puse bien alegre, me reía solita y trataba a mi novio de Ken-san (es que es bajito y delgado... me lleva como por siete centímetros, ahhhh) si, la pasé bien... jejeje... aunque al día siguiente... uf, con la gripe casi me fui...  
  
Chi2: Cortito y no final aún, pero efectivo... sí, estoy pensando seriamente en una continuación... a pesar de que pienso que terminará bien.  
  
Paula: Oh, supongo que era por ser mi primer combate, así que lo abordé de modo cómico. Mi Kenshin... es tan seriecito, Kaoru es más explosiva, así que pensé que así pelearían estando en cuerpos cambiados...jajaja, por poco y no llego. Me agarré una amigdalitis la noche de año nuevo que me quedé sin voz por varios días (y me acordé del Kenshin de amor y silencio. ) y con 40 de fiebre no me atreví a escribir nada para no escribir tonteras... pero sobreviví y subí este nuevo capítulo. Oye, recibe un besote y mis mejores deseos en este nuevo año. A ver si nos sacamos el Kino...  
  
Mer1: Reitero que al escribir esa escena y recordarla después, me reía mucho. Tanto que la gente me miraba y quizá pensaba que yo estaba bien loca. De hecho, me reí más cuando en el ciber, cuando leía los reviews que me llegaron, me acordé de las escenas y empecé de nuevo. Mi novio no entendía qué me pasaba y yo no podía parar... comenté otro fic tuyo. Espero que haya quedado acertado.  
  
Gaby (hyatt: O, lo de las palabrotas... jejeje... tengo un hermano pequeño de siete años y a veces se pone bien idiota, entonces yo, pobre hermana mayor, tengo que reprenderlo y cuando no entiende, uf, me dan unas ganas de patearlo y decirle los famosas palabrotas, pero si lo hago mamá acabaría conmigo. Pensé que a Kenshin le pasaba lo mismo y ahora que lo pienso, lo encuentro bien lógico... y Saito... es tan especial... no me extrañaría que así tratara a Cho.  
  
Oriana-dono: Siiiii, Ken-Kao son tan lindos... me gusta eso de Kenshin inseguro... creo que traté un tema similar en "Verdades a Medias"... debe ser que tengo algunos amigos que sufren del mismo complejo. Son muy seguros y felices con su aspecto hasta que se enamoran y se empiezan a cuestionar... pienso que Kaoru también lo es, aunque en otros aspectos. Bueno, sip tengo msm, y generalmente me conecto los lunes en la tarde para subir los capítulos y los sábados para bajar los reviews y contestarlos.  
  
Rakane: Hola... oh, me siento muy feliz de que te agrade mi narración... pero ya es el final, así que me queda trabajar bien los otros para que también te agraden. Besotes.  
  
Kirara26: oh, debo reconocer que te extrañé, aunque yo misma me reconozco distraída para dejar review. Sólo quería saludarte y desearte cosas lindas para este año. Un besote. 


	9. Complicaciones

Estos personajes no son míos y... este no es el final, así que no se ilusionen. Pero de veritas que ya viene...  
  
Acto Nueve  
  
Complicaciones.  
  
Kaoru se sentía como una niña pequeña realizando una travesura. Porque en este momento se estaba haciendo pasar por Kenshin y aunque se le dificultaba hablar con tantos "sesshas" y "de gozarus", además de otros términos que usan únicamente los hombres al hablar en Japón, nadie aún se daba cuenta que había regresado a su cuerpo.  
  
Kenshin, en tanto, ya había superado la etapa de sonrojarse levemente cada vez que trataba de "tú" a Misao, y se había acostumbrado un poco a no usar sus "términos" de hombre. Estaba seguro que de cometer algún error, Aoshi sería el primero en darse cuenta. O Hiko. Kenshin debía reconocer que la situación era aún más extraña que la anterior, pero ponía a su servicio sus dotes de actor y no salía tan mal...  
  
Aoshi de cuando en cuando se volteaba para mirar a Misao quien, vestida con un abrigador kimono, conversaba animadamente con Hiko y Yahiko. Primero habían ido al Akabeko a desayunar algo delicioso. Pasaron por el mercado y ahora se dirigían al cementerio, donde Kaoru oraría a su padre. Por ello, Kenshin, a quien todos suponen que es Kaoru, portaba una cubeta con flores frescas de la estación y algo de incienso.  
  
Misao guardaba respetuoso silencio mientras "Kaoru" encendía el incienso. Se disculpó y dijo que los esperaría en la salida. Aoshi hizo lo mismo y se detuvo a varios pasos de Misao, quien observaba el cielo despejado con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Misao... -  
  
-Señor Aoshi, pensé que se quedaría junto a ellos. -  
  
-No me agradan los cementerios. Este en especial, me trae malos recuerdos. Fue aquí donde acabé con la vida de ese tipo que fabricaba marionetas... -  
  
-Y aquí donde todos creíamos que estaba enterrada Kaoru... por eso yo también salí. Ese recuerdo me resulta triste aún. Fue duro perder a mis amigos Onniwabanshuu, y más duro aún pensar que la perdía a ella.  
  
-Lo sé, Misao, lo sé.  
  
Misao llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, adornada con un hermoso pañuelo. Ya no le dificultaba tanto usar kimono, pues los vestía desde que llegó a Tokio, y todos, incluso Sanosuke, le dijeron que se veía muy bien. Además, Misao misma reconocía que pasaba más desapercibida así, regla fundamental para una ninja, y de todas maneras, llevaba el traje especial debajo de su vestuario.  
  
-Cambia el aspecto, pero no la esencia... -  
  
-¿Perdón señor Aoshi?  
  
-Nada, Misao... ¿sabes? Cuando veníamos noté que están estrenando una obra de teatro. Pienso que podríamos verla. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?... pienso que saliendo juntos a diferentes lugares es una buena manera de cortejarte, mientras llegamos a Kyoto.  
  
Misao sonrió aún más para Aoshi. Aunque se veía enorme, era muy delicado. Después de brindarle un completo repertorio de besos, la mandó a acostar pronto a su habitación. Como novio y tutor, vería que ella se comportara bien hasta el momento de casarse.  
  
-Además, Kaoru y Kenshin necesitan que los dejemos solos por la tarde, para intentar regresar a sus cuerpos. Posiblemente debamos llevar a Yahiko con nosotros.-  
  
La nube rosa en la que flotaba Misao se deshizo cuando imaginó a Yahiko entre ella y su amor.  
  
------------  
  
En el templo se encontraron con Sanosuke. Éste regresaba de brindar una ofrenda que debía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Claro que Sanosuke no comentó este hecho, porque le debía dinero a buena parte del grupo ante él y no tenía intención de pagarles.  
  
El sacerdote los saludó amistosamente. Aoshi lo observó un momento, reconociéndole de inmediato como un antiguo miembro de los Onniwabanshuu de Kyoto. Este sacerdote hacía espionaje desde Edo (antiguo nombre de Tokio) y se podría decir que aún estaba activo. Así que Aoshi le explicó que sus amigos necesitaban casarse pronto, y aunque no dijo el motivo exacto, dio a entender que se trataba de un maleficio. El bondadoso sacerdote pensó un poco.  
  
-Esta mañana una pareja joven canceló su cita. Como veo que es una emergencia, no me molestaría casarlos a ellos. Los amigos de los Oniwabanshuu siempre tendrán mis bendiciones. Además, se ven muy lindos juntos.  
  
Kaoru se sintió muy bien por que el sacerdote dijo que hacía buena pareja con Kenshin... eso, hasta que notó una venita hinchada en la frente de Hiko Seijuro treceavo.  
  
-Él no es mi prometida... es un hombre que se casará con la chica aquella- dijo Hiko escupiendo las palabras ante el error del viejo sacerdote que para variar, confundió a Kenshin con una mujer. Y a Hiko con el prometido.  
  
Kenshin se ruborizó un poco. No le hacía gracia la idea. Kaoru en tanto, fingió molestarse, pues se supone que ella aún es Kenshin, aunque sentía deseos de reír.  
  
-Por la tarde podré casarlos, así que si tienen algo que arreglar, háganlo ahora.-  
  
------------  
  
Tae y Tsubame terminaban de adornar el Akabeko para la celebración especial por la noche. Sanosuke corrió hasta la clínica del doctor Gensai para avisarle al médico que acababa de llegar de sus vacaciones y de paso, invitar a zorrita a la boda. Megumi cuando lo supo dio un suspiro de resignación y diciendo algo de que por fin todo acabaría de una buena vez, se fue a preparar para la tarde. El problema es que Saito también se enteró cuando Sanosuke fue a avisarle de la fiesta a Tsunan y se tropezó con el lobo de Mibu, quien amenazó con mandarlo a la cárcel si no le contaba por qué corría de ese modo. En realidad, Saito tenía la secreta esperanza de que hubiera alguna buena pelea, al fin y al cabo, los tiempos de paz comenzaban a aburrirle y una revuelta de vez en cuando él la agradecería. Pero cuando Sanosuke, entre dientes, masculló que Kenshin y Kaoru se casaban, Saito se llegó a doblar de la risa y decidió ir a la ceremonia y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. De eso él tendría para reírse al menos una semana.  
  
Hiko Seijuro, en tanto, como buen maestro, decidió obsequiar a los novios con sake, y se dispuso a recorrer la ciudad para conseguirlo. Lo bueno de ser guapo y encantador, es que muchas de las señoritas que atendían los locales de bebestibles, le regalaron el sake a Hiko a cambio de una de sus sonrisas...  
  
Yahiko no tenía que obsequiar a Kaoru. Por eso decidió conseguir las flores más bellas para adornar su cabello. Aunque luego recordó que quien habitaba el cuerpo era Kenshin... en fin, daba lo mismo, porque a las mujeres les gustaba adornarse y seguro que Kaoru convencería a Kenshin para que se dejase adornar. (recuerden que Yahiko aún no sabe lo del nuevo cambio)  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru fueron hasta el dojo. Kenshin buscó la mantilla que días atrás le había regalado un vendedor de kimonos en el mercado, y sabía que a Kaoru le gustaría mucho llevarla. Kaoru, en tanto, buscó entre las ropas de su padre, algo que Kenshin pudiera usar, porque uno se casa una sola vez en la vida y al menos, que en esa ocasión, lleve algo decente, no las mismas ropas de todos los días...  
  
Fue así como en medio de todos estos improvisados preparativos, los alcanzó la tarde.  
  
-----------  
  
Tsubame terminaba de acomodar las flores en el peinado que Misao hizo a Kaoru. Kenshin, mientras, notaba con cierta alegría que el señor Kamiya en su juventud había sido tan delgado como él, así que su ropa le quedaba de lo mejor, aunque un poco larga, pero muy poco. Hakama azul, gi blanco, y sandalias azules... si, estaba todo bien...  
  
Aunque lo tenía preocupado el que Saito estuviera en su matrimonio... era una situación graciosa... cuando Kenshin se enfrentaba a muerte con Saito en las calles de Kyoto, jamás imaginó que iría a su boda. Megumi en cambio sonreía, a pesar de que su mirada decía que no estaba feliz de estar allí. Ante esto, Kenshin decidió hacerse el tonto como siempre. Nunca le pasaron desapercibidos los sentimientos de Kaoru o de Megumi, pero en ese entonces lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ellas. Aunque debía reconocer que para el asunto de Kyoto, sin darse cuenta eligió a la más joven, ya que la sola idea de marcharse sin despedirse de ella y comprobar que estaba bien, le causó un enorme desasosiego. En cambio, de Megumi, ni se acordó...  
  
Sanosuke se sobaba las manos de solo pensar en cuanto sake bebería esa noche. Tsunan, a su lado, contemplaba a Megumi disimuladamente. Entonces dio un codazo a su amigo llamando su atención.  
  
-Sanosuke, tu doctora es realmente hermosa... ¿has pensado en qué harás cuando ella regrese a su pueblo? Mañana es el gran día... -  
  
Sanosuke miro con atención a Megumi, quien en ese momento volteó y se encontró con su mirada. Sanosuke sonrió abiertamente. Megumi hizo un gesto extraño y se volvió hacia los novios.  
  
Su corazón.  
  
Por un momento, se había paralizado ante la juvenil sonrisa de Sanosuke.  
  
------------  
  
El sacerdote finalmente apareció y se sorprendió un tanto al notar la concurrencia a la boda. Saito fumaba tranquilo bajo uno de los árboles del templo, hasta que cierto cosquilleo en la nuca le anunció que algo no andaba bien. Y no se equivocaba.  
  
Cinco espadachines aparecieron de entre las sombras de los árboles.  
  
-Maldito asesino... ¡¡¡este es el día de tu muerte!!!-  
  
Kenshin se volteó y se maldijo a sí mismo por causar tantos problemas... si él no hubiera sido Hitokiri, hacía tiempo que estaría bien casado y feliz junto a Kaoru. Aunque mirando atentamente los rostros de los espadachines, no se acordaba de ninguno de ellos.  
  
¿ Y Kaoru?  
  
La joven le había sacado la espada a Kenshin y se enfrentaba a los sujetos.  
  
-¡Más les vale marcharse de aquí, porque este es el día de mi boda y no quiero interrupciones!  
  
-¿¡Qué no te enseñaron que las mujeres no deben hablar sin permiso de sus hombres!?-  
  
-Pues tú, pedazo de animal, te vas yendo ahora mismo, o la pagarás caro!! ¡¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a KENSHIN!!-  
  
Todos los presentes que sabían lo del cambio de cuerpos se extrañaron primero, ante el modo de hablar de "Kenshin", aunque luego cayeron en cuenta que quien hablaba era Kaoru... condenados jóvenes... aunque gracias a que mantuvieron en secreto lo del regreso a sus cuerpos, estaban intentando casarse ahora. Aoshi sonrió y Misao y Hiko reían abiertamente. Yahiko en tanto decía algo sobre lo pervertida de Kaoru. A Sanosuke le daba lo mismo...  
  
Pero el asunto es que Kaoru estaba aún entre los hombres y su Kenshin... ella no permitiría que él peleara con su cuerpo que no estaba del todo recuperado aún. Kenshin en tanto, intentaba asirla del brazo para alejarla del futuro campo de batalla, pero ella no se dejaba.  
  
-Pues bien poco nos importa si hoy te casas o no, mujer insolente... no nos detendrás.  
  
Saito miraba entretenido la escena. Esa chica Kamiya, se podría decir que tenía más cojones que cualquiera... sin duda tenía que reclutarla...  
  
Uno de los hombres se lanzó contra Kaoru. Sanosuke reaccionó rápidamente tomándola por la cintura para sacarla de allí, pero Kaoru se revolvió de tal manera entre sus brazos que le impidió dar más de dos pasos y cuando el samurai estuvo prácticamente sobre ella, la joven le dio la mejor de sus patadas en plena mandíbula, aun siendo sujetada por Sanosuke. En ese momento otro de los hombres se lanzó contra ellos, pero esta vez Sanosuke se volteó, haciendo que el sujeto pasara por el lado de ellos, entonces Kaoru con la sakabatto le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó K.O.  
  
Kenshin miraba la escena con una gotita corriéndole por la cabeza.  
  
-Eh, chiquilla, hacemos buen equipo, ¿no?. - Sanosuke depositó a Kaoru en el piso, en tanto ella se levantaba el borde del kimono para pelear con más libertad de movimiento. Juntos defenderían a Kenshin. Yahiko pronto se unió al grupo. Misao y Aoshi los respaldaban.-  
  
-Diablos, y yo que cancelé la boda esta mañana para atacar tranquilamente al viejo y ahora nos sale con que estaba casando a otra parejita... -  
  
Kaoru reaccionó ante las palabras del maleante.  
  
-¿Viejo?... ¿de quién están hablando? ... -  
  
-De ese maldito anciano que acabó con nuestro maestro hace medio año... maldito Oniwabanshuu... queremos venganza...  
  
-Es decir... que no vienen a matar a Kenshin... ¿no quieren saldar cuentas con él?... - preguntó Sanosuke incrédulo.  
  
-¿"Kenshin"? ¿Y ese quién es?... nosotros venimos a por ese condenado sacerdote. Pero ustedes se metieron en la pelea, así que ahora no retrocederán...  
  
Ups... gotita generalizada.  
  
Aparecían nueve hombres más. Saito acababa su cigarro... por fin algo de acción. Pero Misao se adelantó.  
  
-Como Okasshira de los Oniwabanshuu, tomaré cualquier combate que sea en contra de ellos.  
  
-¿Okashira esa enana? Guajjajajajajajajajjajajajaja!!!!!!-  
  
Aoshi dio un paso adelante.  
  
-Como ex líder de los Oniwabansuu, también pelearé en lugar del sacerdote. - Luego Aoshi se dirigió al sacerdote - Y usted, mientras, casará a esa pareja antes que una nueva desgracia les suceda.-  
  
Kenshin miró agradecido a Aoshi, aunque algo ruborizado porque había descubierto su secreto... pero ahora iba a casarse con su Kaoru, ¿no?... mentir de vez en cuando, no es tan malo, después de todo...  
  
-------------  
  
Misao dejó su kimono doblado sobre una roca, antes de saltar entre los hombres propinándoles sus mejores patadas furiosas... en tanto Aoshi, quien no portaba espadas, mostraba lo mejor de su repertorio de kempo. Yahiko fue autorizado por Kaoru en caso de que los Oniwabanshuu necesitaran ayuda, así que cada vez que veía que alguien quería escapar o ir tras el sacerdote que ya estaba casando a Kenshin y Kaoru, Yahiko le asestaba un buen golpe en la cabeza o en le hombro... donde cayera la espada.  
  
Los puños de Aoshi caían como plomo sobre los cuerpos de los pobres samuráis que ya bastante desestabilizados quedaron con los chillidos y patadas de Misao. Un poco más apartados, el resto del grupo, observaba la extraña ceremonia con gritos, crujidos de huesos y ruidos secos de fondo.  
  
Hiko, en tanto, alegaba que esa no era su pelea y que mejor se iba a ver el matrimonio.  
  
Pronto Kenshin y Kaoru estaban muy casados.  
  
Y cuando salieron del templo, en vez de caminar sobre pétalos de rosas, lo hacían sobre los caídos...  
  
En tanto, Saito se entretenía mandando arrestar a los catorce espadachines. El sacerdote comentó que hacía medio año recibió la orden de acabar con los grupos secretos que pusieran en peligro la paz del Japón. Y ese grupo en especial tenía que ver con tráfico de opio. Así que Saito estaba seguro que si interrogaba a esos sujetos, daría con algo grande e interesante para entretenerse. Y tendría bien ocupado a ese Cho que aún hablaba de la chica Kamiya y de cómo destrozó su espada.  
  
--------------  
  
Luego del festejo en Akabeko, que fue bastante animado, y en el cual Misao y Aoshi anunciaron su compromiso, todos los presentes, con excepción de Saito y Megumi, se fueron a seguir la fiesta al dojo Kamiya. Había mucho por qué celebrar... la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru, lo genial que era el grupo de los Oniwabanshuu y lo efectivo de sus integrantes, la excelente participación de Yahiko en el combate y lo mucho que se divirtieron en Akabeko, además de estar todos juntos, sanos y vivos. Y el regreso de Gensai a la capital, la llegada de la primavera en un mes más, la luna que siempre es redonda... en fin... el sake corría y las risas y canciones improvisadas se escuchaban por toda la casa.  
  
Pero, en algún lugar, Megumi hacía los últimos preparativos para marcharse. Ya estaba todo hecho, ¿no? Kenshin estaba casado. Ahora le pertenecía por completo a Kaoru...  
  
Y se devolvía a Aizú tal como llegó. Sola.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando abordó el carruaje que la llevaría en el inicio de su viaje, nadie, salvo Gensai, Kenshin y Kaoru estuvieron allí para despedirla. Fingiendo una sonrisa, les deseó lo mejor y Kaoru le dijo que esperaba de todo corazón que las cosas le fueran bien.  
  
El carruaje comenzó a moverse. Megumi se iba, y debía reconocer que estaba algo desilusionada.  
  
El cabeza de gallo no apareció para despedirse.  
  
----------------  
  
En el dojo Kamiya, Misao y Aoshi ordenaban el desorden reinante. Hiko salió por la tarde... y regresó cargado de bebidas... con Sanosuke algo más callado de lo habitual maldiciéndose por quedarse dormido, Tsunan y Yahiko decidieron prolongar la celebración otra noche.  
  
Así cuando llegaron Kenshin y Kaoru de las compras semanales, pensando en irse a dormir y estar tranquilos de una buena vez, pues no habían dormido nada en la noche, se encontraron con todo dispuesto para la nueva celebración.  
  
Kaoru no había tenido tiempo de estar a solas con Kenshin, como buena pareja de recién casados y quería tener espacio y privacidad... se lamentó de no haber preparado todo con más antelación, y Kenshin... bueno, habiendo regresado a su cuerpo, volvía a ser tan reservado... no sentía el impulso femenino de comunicar sus sentimientos, así que a decir verdad, Kaoru no estaba de muy buen humor. Iba a echar a todos de su casa a gritos, cuando la puerta que daba a la calle fue golpeada...  
  
Kaoru, suspirando, fue a ver de quién se trataba. Kenshin, en tanto, metía las compras en la despensa.  
  
-Señor Okina... -  
  
El oído siempre atento de Aoshi captó la sorpresa en la voz de Kaoru y arrastrando a su pequeña tras él, salieron a recibir a los recién llegados.  
  
Okina, en cuanto vio a Misao, vestida de Kimono y como toda una damita, se largó a llorar en tanto la abrazaba por el talle.  
  
-¡Mi pequeña Misao... te extrañé tanto... ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAA!!!-  
  
Mares de lágrimas fluían de los ojos de Okina.  
  
El resto de los Oniwabanshuu que acompañaban a Okina pasaron al interior del dojo y saludaron a todos. Cuando Kaoru vio como su casa se llenaba de gente, dio un suspiro de resignación... otra noche para no dormir...  
  
-----------  
  
Los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto decidieron invitar al anciano sacerdote para celebrar con el la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru, y pedirles que celebrara en Kyoto la boda entre Aoshi y Misao. Todo el grupo estaba contento por la parejita de ninjas y Aoshi decía que quería ver el tema del matrimonio con tiempo, porque de momento, estaba muy bien cortejando a Misao, después de todo, el tiempo de noviazgo era muy lindo y que él lo quería disfrutar. Misao flotaba constantemente en su nube rosa... Aoshi era considerado y tierno, aunque muy duro cuando ella se comportaba mal... y bastante celoso, pero a Misao esto no le molestaba realmente. Lo mejor era que estaba junto a Kaoru, quien escuchaba pacientemente lo maravilloso que era Aoshi sama y lo genial y guapo y de todo. Había que reconocer que los ninjas eran bastante fiesteros, pues habían llegado hacía una semana y desde entonces, cada noche era una fiesta, cada tarde (cuando recién se levantaban) era ordenar la casa y descubrir que aún quedaba dinero para gastar en comida y sake. Así que pronto salían a la ciudad y por las noches... fiesta nuevamente. En otra situación y momento, a Kaoru no le molestaría tanto ajetreo en su casa, pero no tenía tiempo para ella entre acostarse con su Kenshin, aunque no disfrutaba demasiado este hecho porque enseguida se dormía por el cansancio, levantarse temprano y con falta de sueño ( ya no bebía porque si no le daban unas jaquecas insoportables por la mañana) para ir a trabajar al dojo Maekawa, entrenar a Yahiko y uno que otro alumno a quien daba clases particulares. Kenshin, en tanto, seguía con su rutina pacífica de encargarse de la casa.  
  
En eso estaba Kenshin, preparando algo ligero para que comieran los invitados, cuando Sanosuke entró a la cocina.  
  
-Hola, Kenshin.  
  
-Hola, Sano...  
  
Kenshin notó a Sano algo distraído, mirando por la ventana hacia fuera ¿qué le pasaría?  
  
-¿Crees que Megumi encuentre alguna vez a toda su familia?-  
  
La pregunta sorprendió a Kenshin, quien sumó dos más dos y supo que Sanosuke extrañaba a la doctora.  
  
-Espero que los encuentre. Según recuerdo, uno de sus hermanos estaba en China y regresará a Japón pronto. Quizá ya esté con ella.  
  
-Ah. Vale. Está bien. - Sanosuke se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Pero Kenshin no iba a dejar a su amigo así como así. Después de estar en el cuerpo de Kaoru, se había desarrollado en él una parte que lograba comprender los sentimientos de los demás.  
  
-Sabes, cuando era Rurouni, pasé por Aizú. Es un lugar muy bonito, ¿sabes? Es el tipo de lugares donde uno desearía hacerse una casita. A pesar de que entonces estaba asolado por la guerra, sus tierras despedían un aura especial. Pienso que deberías visitarlo algún día, cuando decidas partir. Sé que este lugar no te retendrá por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Realmente, Kenshin amigo, estoy algo desorientado con lo que me dices... ¿qué tendría yo que hacer en Aizú?-  
  
-Buscar algo... -  
  
-No sé qué buscar... -  
  
-Yo tampoco sabía qué buscar, y la encontré a ella, a mi esposa, a mi hogar... antes nunca creí que me estableciera en alguna parte y buscaba sin saber qué, realmente.-  
  
Sanosuke entendió la indirecta.  
  
Y sonrió.  
  
-Despídeme de la chiquilla cuando regrese. Y espero venir a visitarte pronto.  
  
-Hasta pronto, Sano.  
  
-Hasta pronto, Kenshin...  
  
Ambos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo. Tantas aventuras pasadas... pero todo camino se separa de otro y se junta con otro en algún momento. Sanosuke se reconocía un hombre valiente... era hora de marchar y buscar hasta encontrar algo que él anhelaba.  
  
Buscar el lugar, el modo de acercarse, el modo de enamorarla y de quedarse con ella.  
  
Buscar, en definitiva, el modo de ser feliz.  
  
------------  
  
Sanosuke se había marchado hacía dos días y Kaoru sabía que eso no había mermado el ánimo festivo de los habitantes del dojo. Caminaba hacia su casa, algo cansada, pero feliz porque vería a su esposo, y aunque fuera por un momento, se acostaría junto a él para descansar.  
  
Habían intentado en varias ocasiones algún tipo de avance, pero o Misao entraba desorientada al cuarto, o Yahiko se ponía a vomitar cerca... Hiko Seijuro era muy guapo, pero cantaba de modo lamentable. Y ni hablar del escándalo que hacían los del Aoiya...  
  
Sin darse cuanta, tropezó con Saito.  
  
-Disculpe, señor Saito... iba distraída... -  
  
Saito estaba a punto de pedirle a Kamiya que sea su ayudante cuando recordó que era una mujer casada. Para colmo la del ex Battousai y de seguro, éste no querría que ella estuviera en peligro. Decidió preguntarle a Kaoru cómo le iba en su nueva vida. La joven le comentó lo de las continuas fiestas en su casa.  
  
Saito se comenzó a reír para disgusto de Kaoru.  
  
Y luego se puso pálido.  
  
Pobre Kenshin...  
  
Cuando Saito se casó, tuvo a la mujer de su familia celebrando durante un mes completo en su casa. Él sabía muy bien lo que era eso. Si ni siquiera él se atrevió a echarlos, por causa de la "hospitalidad", ya se imaginaba a Kenshin. Al menos Saito consiguió dinero para escaparse con su mujer e ir a algún hotelito. Pero a Kaoru no le alcanzaba...  
  
-Esta noche iré a darles un regalo de bodas. Buenas tardes, Kamiya.- el lobo de Mibu se despidió tocándose la gorra de oficial de policía. Él pronto se marcharía a otro lugar pues había pedido un traslado dentro de la policía, y quería despedirse adecuadamente de quien fuera su enemigo y después, su compañero de combates...  
  
--------------  
  
Megumi salió a recibir a su nuevo paciente. La vida había seguido su transcurso normal y ella, junto a su abuela, cuidaban de los enfermos de aquel pueblecito.  
  
-¡¿Tú?!-  
  
Sanosuke se afirmaba en el quicio de la puerta con su aire insolente y sus cabellos en constante desorden. En una mano traía su maravilloso bolso de viaje, mientras que cercano a su pecho, en algún bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, la imagen del capitán Sagara le daba ánimos.  
  
-¿Y quién es este joven? ¿Es tu prometido, Megumi?- preguntó la abuela quien miraba curiosamente a Sanosuke.  
  
-Soy un paciente, señora. Un paciente que requiere que urgentemente le curen una herida. Y esta señorita doctora es la única que puede hacerlo.  
  
-Abuela, encárgate de la señora Otonashi que está en ese cuarto, que yo me ocuparé de este hombre. - indicó Megumi. Luego la doctora se volteó para sacar algunas vendas limpias de su despensa. -Ahora me dirás qué te pasó esta vez Sanosuke- debía decir algo, porque los nervios, la sorpresa y otro montón de sentimientos extraños estaban haciéndola perder la cabeza. La alegraba tanto ver a un amigo... cuando uno está lejos, todos son amigos, ¿no?  
  
Sanosuke observaba a la joven moverse sensualmente, aunque inconsciente de ello. Quizá fue eso lo que lo motivó a acercarse y abrazarla por la cintura.  
  
-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a saludar adecuadamente a un visitante?... y luego dices que el gamberro soy yo. Al menos tengo modales.  
  
Megumi se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Sanosuke. Este aprovechó el movimiento para besarla.  
  
Labios rojos contra labios delgados que sabían besar enloquecedoramente bien. Megumi pensó en golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero, algo pasó dentro de ella. Algo que le hizo alzar la mano para luego depositarla suavemente sobre el rostro de Sanosuke Sagara y acariciar su mejilla. Deseando probar más de esa boca, la doctora entreabrió los labios para ser invadida por la lengua de Sano.  
  
Pronto Sanosuke se separó de ella un poco. Pero muy poco.  
  
-Hola, Doctora zorrita.-  
  
Megumi lo miraba duramente. Pero su mirada se suavizó.  
  
-Hola, cabeza de gallo. ¿qué te trae por aquí?.-  
  
-Necesito que me curen una herida que tengo... aquí. Pensé que tú podrías hacer algo al respecto... - Sano llevó la mano de Megumi hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho.-... pensé que necesitarías a alguien que... limpiara tu casa cuando no estés y... te acompañe a las consultas a domicilio. Pensé que necesitabas a alguien que te hiciera olvidar a... -  
  
-No lo menciones - dijo Megumi, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Sanosuke. - No ahora... no estoy preparada para oírlo... es muy pronto aún... -  
  
-Por el contrario, pienso que este es el momento, señorita Megumi.- musitó Sano, antes de tomar su boca nuevamente.  
  
Estaba tan nervioso cuando tocó la puerta de la consulta... no pensaba besarla tan pronto, pero ella era lo que él estaba buscando y Kenshin tenía razón... Aizú era un lugar muy bonito para vivir y tener una casita.  
  
Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, la abuelita los miraba sonriendo.  
  
-------------  
  
Fin acto Nueve. Enero 9, 2004.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Bueno, nos acercamos al final, ¿no?. Me pasó que me gustó mucho el romance entre Sanosuke y Megumi, y pienso que quizá me gustaría explotar un poco más los sentimientos de ambos, quizá, en otro fic. No sé si sería una continuación o una historia aparte, pero de momento, quiero sacar adelante los otros proyectos antes de iniciar la universidad y tener menos tiempo que ahora...  
  
Algo similar a lo que ha pasado con Misao y Aoshi, aunque debo reconocer que finalmente me entusiasmé más con quienes mencioné antes. Al fin y al cabo, hay muchos fics de Aoshi Misao, escritos estupendamente.  
  
No sé por qué me tenté de dejar el despelote en casa de Kaoru. Debe ser una especie de venganza, no sé... ahora en vacaciones todo ha conspirado contra mi novio y yo y de ahí saqué la idea, en tanto trato de resolver mis problemas sentimentales... no sé... no es tan fácil llevar una vida de pareja, después de todo. Quizá eso me tiene algo triste, sé que lo resolveré, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme un poquito mal.  
  
Bueno, no les aburro más con los líos de Blankaoru. Por cierto, aquí contesto algunos reviews, así quienes no sean contestados aquí, estarán al final del siguiente capítulo. Los reviews que me lleguen del final, los contestaré en el próximo acto de la historia nueva de la próxima semana.  
  
Misao_HX: Nuestro rurouni no terminó hentai, después de todo... no tuvo mucho tiempo, pobrecito. Aunque todo tiene solución, como verás aquí. Gracias por llegar hasta el final de esta historia. Por cierto... ¿puedo enviarte un dibujito fanart de Kenshin?  
  
Naga XD: En Rancagua vive una de mis compañeras de curso... cuando me juntaba para hacer trabajos con ella debía bajarme en Los Alpes, si no me equivoco... bueno, realmente hay que tener tiempo para escribir en pc y todas esas cosas. Cuando escribas algo de Kenshin, con gusto lo leeré y ya sabes que al final de mis historias, las tuyas tendrán su espacio. Ánimo, y suerte.  
  
Paula: Bueno, luego de leer tu trágica noche de año nuevo... uf... parece que estamos todos muy quemados de este lado de la cordillera... en fin... sin duda seguiré escribiendo fics hasta agotar las ideas. Espero que este final no haya quedado tan flojo, pero sufro de un agotamiento mental que ni te imaginas... como que tengo las ideas, pero no la inspiración para dejarlas más bonitas. Chao. Un besito. Nos leemos a la otra.  
  
Alpha-Jack: Bien, sobre nuestro asunto, tu mail no me molestó en absoluto. De hecho, releí lo escrito después y me dije "definitivamente habla demasiado para ser él". En fin, estoy algo cansada, pero no de escribir. También estoy pendiente de muchas cosas. Sobre este final, me alegra terminar mi primera serie, aunque siento que quizá le falta algo, no sé... es una búsqueda que seguirá n la próxima historia. Espero no haberte decepcionado. Muchos cariños y esas cosas buenas. Gracias por tu confianza.  
  
JLB: El placer de leer tu historia ha sido mío, de verdad que me gustó el estilo y bien, a pesar del tema, quedó bastante alegre. Estoy segura que es el tipo de historia que haría feliz a Watsuki, que también gusta de finales felices e historias más alegres. Ya ves el tipo de vance entre Sano y Megumi. No sé que les depare el destino, pero si hago una continuación, se dirigirá hacia Aizú... te queiro agradecer el que me hayas leído y seguido esta historia, el que hayas dejado reviews... no sé... espero que te vaya bien en todo.  
  
Oriana-dono: Jojojo, bueno, regresaron a sus cuerpos de un modo tan "tranquilo" y me gustó eso de Kenshin impulsivo y mentiroso, aunque en este episodio volvió a ser tan pacífico... ¿cómo te gusta más? Por lo del lemon, no sufras, que el próximo episodio tendrá de eso. Un besote, y como a todos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
  
Aome: Bien, como verás, quiero dejar este tema descansando. Pero la oferta de fics es muy variada y espero que las próximas historias capten tu interés mientras llega la continuación. Un besote enorme, Aome, y te avisaré si hay una continuación. 


	10. En mis noches

Bien, amigos queridos, vamos a por el final de una buena vez.  
  
Acto diez  
  
En mis Noches.  
  
-------------  
  
La fiesta en el dojo Kamiya se estaba armando nuevamente. Yahiko bailaba sobre una mesa, pues había perdido una apuesta con la comadreja. Okina en tanto, se reía de Aoshi que bebía un poco de té. Hiko era asediado por Okón y Omasu, quienes se esmeraban en servirle, en tanto que Kuro se subía a la mesa a tocar los tambores que había conseguido por la tarde.  
  
El ruido era pronto bastante estridente. Kaoru comió un poco y sonriendo cansada, les deseó buenas noches a todos. Quería, desesperadamente, dormir un poco. Kenshin también se excusó y se fue con su mujer. Unos llamados a la puerta los detuvieron cuando iban entrando a la habitación. Se quedaron en la puerta, mirando. Con el cansancio, imposible moverse un poco más.  
  
Pronto entró Saito.  
  
Seguido por la mitad de la policía de Tokio.  
  
Y se dirigió al comedor.  
  
-Todos ustedes quedan arrestados por escandalosos. Me los llevo  
  
Estas palabras provocaron que el silencio sea generalizado.  
  
Misao enojada, saltó frente a Saito.  
  
- Usted es un policía corrupto, ¿cómo nos pretende llevar a la cárcel, si no hemos hecho nada?-  
  
-Escándalos en la noche, interrupción del sueño de los vecinos, ingesta de alcohol... suficiente para llevármelos.  
  
Kaoru notó como una veintena de policías entraban al comedor, y salían con sus amigos del cuarto. Entonces decidió salir a defenderlos y responder por ellos.  
  
Hasta que sintió la fuerte mano de Kenshin tirar de su muñeca.  
  
-Pero Kenshin, se lo están llevando... -  
  
Kenshin notó como Saito le sonreía levemente antes de salir a la calle.  
  
-Pues seguro que adonde los lleve Saito, estarán mejor que acá. Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente.-  
  
-Pero Kenshin, ellos van a pasar frío en el calabozo y Yahiko... -  
  
Esta vez el tirón de Kenshin fue más fuerte. Kaoru quedó pegada a su pecho. El pelirrojo no se lo pensó demasiado esta vez para besarla tranquilamente, acallando las protestas de la joven.  
  
Porque si bien habían compartido numerosos besos en los últimos días antes de dormir, Kenshin tenía seguro que esta vez él se encargaría de no dejarla dormir. Bastante torturante había sido verla adormecerse entre sus brazos cada noche sin poder tocarla porque ella debe "descansar para trabajar mañana". Una tortura que comenzó cuando regresó a su cuerpo y la experiencia que este le transmitió de la suavidad de la piel de su mujer, de la sensación de su piel cálida sobre la de él, era demasiado para Kenshin. Antes le era fácil controlarse, pero después de haber probado a esa mujer... no, no... imposible intentar resistirse más tiempo. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Toda la oportunidad.  
  
-------------------  
  
El Akabeko lucía sus mejores adornos para el festejo. Pronto Saito entró seguido de un grupito bastante revoltoso. El policía se volvió hacia ellos y les dijo:  
  
-Si cometen la estupidez de regresar a esa casa antes del amanecer, me encargaré que pasen el resto del invierno en el más frío de los calabozos. Por ahora, si quieren seguir con sus celebraciones, Tae ha aceptado mantener abierto su local hasta tarde, todos los días que quieran, pero a la chiquilla y a su marido, me los dejan en paz hasta que anuncien que viene un niño, porque ya bastante han tenido con tener que soportarlos a ustedes.  
  
Los presentes bajaron la cabeza apenados. Y la volvieron a levantar.  
  
-Celebremos porque Saito se ha vuelto bueno!!!- festejó Misao.  
  
-No me he vuelto "bueno", comadreja, simplemente tengo más sentido común que todos ustedes juntos. (y que esa boba de la autora)  
  
-----------------  
  
Kenshin comenzó masajeando el cansado cuerpo de su Kaoru, quien debido al cansancio, pronto se quedó bien dormida junto a él. El pelirrojo la arropó con las mantas del futón y se acomodó a su lado, dejando una lamparita encendida para contemplarla, en tanto suspiraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro también cansado. Decidió dormir un poco. Y así fue.  
  
Pero despertó rato después.  
  
Kaoru seguía durmiendo y él depositó su boca sobre la de la joven. Moviéndose lentamente sobre esa boca deliciosa, Kenshin no pudo resistirse a la tentación de prolongar su beso. Escuchó un débil gemido y pensó que Kaoru había despertado, pero seguía dormida, seguramente soñando con él. Kenshin decidió palpar el cuerpo de su esposa para comprobar lo que sus sensaciones corporales le decían. Si, la piel seguía tan cálida, tan suave y tan fragante. El cuello largo y delicado, era un lugar perfecto para besar lentamente. Kaoru se movió entre sueños, llamando la atención de Kenshin quien decidió quedarse quieto y dejarla en paz. Seguramente su flequillo le hacía cosquillas. Kenshin abrazó el cuerpo relajado de la joven y no pudo evitar apretarlo contra él, notando los senos de ella cubiertos por la yukata aplastarse contra su pecho. Fue en ese momento que Kaoru despertó.  
  
-Hola, mi amor- le susurró, con los ojos aún entrecerrados.  
  
-Hola, mi Kaoru... - Kenshin decidió pasar a la acción y le dio un beso intenso, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por ella.  
  
Kaoru sentía las manos de Kenshin sobre su espalda atrayéndola más cerca de él. En cuanto el pelirrojo puso a Kaoru sobre su cuerpo, decidió admirar su rostro sonrojado, sus ojitos dormilones aún y su boca curvada en una sonrisa.  
  
Kaoru bajó el rostro hacia Kenshin quien siguió besándola durante mucho rato, hasta que sus manos se atrevieron a tocar el cuerpo esbelto de la joven morena. Maravillado ante la estrechez de su cintura y la redondez de sus caderas, pensó que debió estar loco antes para controlarse tanto ante ella. El largo de sus piernas lo dejó impresionado y no podía esperar a que ella con sus piernas rodeara su cintura, apretándolo...  
  
Abrió la yukata de Kaoru mientras miraba a sus ojos que esta vez muy abiertos lo miraban. Pronto se encontró con el torso descubierto de la chica, admirando el pecho blanco y la piel perfecta, tan limpia... no como la propia, tan llena de irregularidades... esto hizo que antiguos temores volvieran al corazón de Kenshin quien dudó en avanzar más. Sin embargo, decidió probar lo que su vista ya devoraba.  
  
Los pezones marrones fueron tomados ávidamente por su boca, extasiado ante su sabor dulce. Succionando suavemente, Kenshin se dejaba llevar por su instinto y sus emociones. Y es que el pecho de Kaoru no era solo hermoso a la vista, suave y blando a su tacto o delicioso a su boca. Era cálido, era acogedor, era como su hogar... era un lugar donde él quisiera dormir y ser acunado...  
  
Kenshin a su vez sintió algo de frío en el pecho y notó que Kaoru estaba abriendo su yukata. El joven reaccionó tomando la mano de Kaoru y retirándola de él.  
  
-No lo hagas... no soy agradable a la vista. No quiero que me veas así.-  
  
Kaoru se detuvo para mirarlo.  
  
-Te amo tal cual eres, te he aceptado con todo y siendo así, quiero tomar lo que me corresponde.  
  
-Pero yo... mi cuerpo... -Kenshin recordó con cierto estremecimiento cuando en el dojo, mientras se besaban con Kaoru, él contempló su propio torso...  
  
Kaoru se recostó sobre él, abriendo la yukata y mirando atentamente cada una de las cicatrices que lo cruzaban.  
  
Pasando un dedo sobre ellas, atenta a la respiración contenida de Kenshin.  
  
-Recuerdos de cada combate... de tu vida... de quien fuiste y quien eres... marcarán nuestro futuro, supongo, así que no puedo ignorarlas, pero tampoco dejar de amarlas porque forman parte de ti. Y de seguirlas... no me importan, realmente... no me provocan nada más que deseo de acariciarlas y de reconfortarte. Eso es lo que siento cuando las miro y cuando te miro... me pregunto si me entiendes... -  
  
Kenshin, tomando sus manos y colocándola bajo él, la besó enloquecido por toda respuesta.  
  
----------------  
  
Kaoru sufría uno de esos días horribles en que una se siente poco atractiva y el dolor en el bajo vientre se hace insoportable. Acostada sobre el futón, en posición fetal, se apretaba el vientre intentando darse algo más de calor.  
  
Kenshin entró con toallas calientes. Mirando tiernamente a su mujer recostada, le colocó las toallas en el abdomen hinchado. Kaoru suspiró aliviada. Incluso algo de fiebre tenía. Kenshin salió del cuarto y volvió con el braserito.  
  
-Ven aquí... -dijo Kenshin acomodándose junto a ella. Kaoru fue acogida en el pecho de su esposo. Sin duda se sentía mucho mejor... -Kaoru...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Te amo mucho. Te necesito como jamás pensé que podría necesitar a alguien y nada me importa más que verte bien. Nada me hace más feliz que saberte mía, que mirar hacia atrás y darme cuenta que tu nombre es sinónimo de todo lo bueno que me ha pasado y todo lo mejor que quiero ser.-  
  
Kaoru sentía el dolor aún. Pero debía reconocer que de todos modos se sentía mucho mejor.  
  
-------------  
  
Kenshin estaba dentro del cuerpo de su amada.  
  
Moviéndose rítmicamente aún, sabía que el momento culmine se acercaba.  
  
Y sucedió.  
  
Cuando respiró, aliviado, notó como ella lo miraba sonriente, antes de dejarse caer sin aliento junto a su cuerpo tibio, cubierto de sudor. Acariciando el vientre abultado, debía reconocer que cada vez con ella, era mejor que la anterior.  
  
-¡Auch!-  
  
Kenshin se incorporó rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
  
-Oh, Kenshin, es maravilloso, pero... creo que nuestro niño ha comenzado a moverse... lo siento dentro mío y... ¡ay!... es muy fuerte, creo... -  
  
-Tú puedes... ¿sentirlo?.  
  
-Sí, sí. Se está moviendo... Oh, Kenshin, es algo tan hermoso... ojalá y tú también pudieras... -  
  
-Cariño, sabes que puedo... sabes que podemos... es cosa de desearlo. ¿Me permitirías a mí también sentirlo?-  
  
-Por nada permitiría que te lo perdieras. -  
  
Se podría decir que Kenshin era un hombre afortunado. Cambiando de cuerpo con Kaoru, al día siguiente sentía las pataditas en su vientre que su vigoroso hijo le propinaba. Ya por la tarde decidió regresar al propio. Era hermoso ser madre, pero más maravilloso era ser Kenshin Himura y tener tan linda familia para mimar, amar y proteger. Sin duda Kenshin, estaba completo.  
  
Aunque la técnica del cambio la dominaban ya al cien por cien, Kenshin y Kaoru nunca la utilizaron para hacer el amor. Eso era algo que sólo lograban siendo ellos mismos. Pero en momentos especiales, como éste, era una bendición conocerla.  
  
Kenshin, al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y preparó la cocina. Estaba todo dispuesto cuando entró Kaoru.  
  
-Bien, ven aquí. Hoy seguiremos con la lección número veinte. Cómo salar adecuadamente la comida.  
  
-Sí, maestro.  
  
------------------  
  
Kenji bebía tranquilamente del pecho de su madre. Mirándola desde sus ojitos violetas, el pequeño se sentía muy bien.  
  
Kenshin también observaba la escena. Se puso pensativo un momento y se acercó a su hijo.  
  
-¿sabes, Kenji? Conozco un truco muy divertido. Es cosa de que pongas tu manito sobre la mía y pienses que quieres estar dentro de mí.-  
  
-Kenji, hijito- repuso Kaoru.- no le hagas caso a tu padre. Está un poco loco.  
  
-Kenji, no es justo que tú recibas todos los mimos y toda la leche deliciosa de tu madre mientras yo me quedo aquí mirándolos coquetear tranquilamente. Exijo algo de participación. Tu madre me pertenece y sólo te la estoy prestando.-  
  
-Kenji, tu papito es algo pervertido... mira que querer quitarte a tu mamita que te sirve de alimento. Tu papi puede comer solito, así que no le prestes atención. Además, cocina bastante bien.  
  
El pequeño miraba a uno y otro, aunque pronto su atención volvía al rostro de su madre.  
  
-Kenji, dile a tu mamá que tu papito está locamente enamorado de ella, como el primer día. Dile que sin ella él se moriría. Dile que ella es todo lo que tú y yo necesitamos para vivir.  
  
El niño gruñó un poco y sonriendo, terminó de comer.  
  
-Hijo, dile que la amo.  
  
Kaoru recostó a su niño para que durmiera. Lo observaron por un momento antes de acostarse ellos para dormir.  
  
-Kenshin... -  
  
-Sí, Kaoru.-  
  
La joven se destapó uno de los senos y se lo ofreció a su marido.  
  
-Pero no le digas nada a Kenji.  
  
Mientras, Kenshin algo sorprendido se inclinaba para tomarlo, pensó en que con su mujer compartirían un secreto... su leche era mejor de lo que él esperaba y Kaoru cerró los ojos. Kenshin era muy delicado con ella que estaba sensible. Saciada su sed de Kaoru, le masajeó suavemente el pezón y agradeciéndole, se acomodó a su lado, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que se acomodara como mejor le pareciera junto o sobre él. Y así lo hizo ella. Se brindaban mutuamente para reconfortarse o mimarse... se amaban...  
  
-Kenshin... nunca dejarás de estar dentro de mí. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
  
-Eres tú quien nunca ha salido de mí, Kaoru, desde que te viera. Y sé que ya no lo harás.  
  
--------------  
  
Fin acto diez.  
  
Fin Un día Dentro de Ti.  
  
Enero 12, 2004.  
  
----------------  
  
Notas de Blankaoru:  
  
Buaaaaaaaa, snif, snif... oh, es el fin... bueno, del relato, supongo. Fue un final dedicado exclusivamente a mi pareja favorita. Supongo que los demás siguieron festejando en Akabeko hasta el día en que nació Kenji o se acordaron que tenían sus deberes como cuidar el Aoiya o casarse con Misao... en fin, este es el final y cualquier continuación será avisada en mis otros fics. Lo mejor es que esta historia descanse por un tiempo. No es bueno estresarse y de seguro que una buena idea se me ocurrirá. No es bueno forzar continuaciones.  
  
Qué más les puedo decir... agradezco profundamente a quienes han llegado hasta el final, a todos ustedes por su apoyo y comprensión... por sus cariños y sus ánimos... siento cada una de sus palabras en mi corazón y pensaba mucho en ustedes que aunque no conozco personalmente siento ya como parte de una familia muy especial. Vienen nuevas historias de Kenshin y Kaoru, de sus amigos y yo quisiera que cada una fuera mejor que la anterior, para no decepcionarlos, para entretenerles... para que sientan la alegría de Blankaoru de poder escribir para ustedes y brindarles un momento de esparcimiento, de saber que en otro lado del mundo una chica muy loca escribe historias sobre vuestros personajes favoritos. De saber que en otra parte del mundo hay alguien que quiere leer mis historias y que no pierdo mi tiempo cundo escribo.  
  
Kirara26: Uy, parece que la mala pata de año Nuevo fue generalizada, en fin... si, las demás parejas quedaron en suspenso, aunque no es algo tan malo. Aoshi sama... me acordé del Aoshi de Actuación sin Libreto cuando le da el beso en la cocina a Misao, no sé por qué... claro que soy afortunada por tener a mi Kenshin personal encarnado en mi novio... guaus, lo amo mucho aunque no sea pelirrojito. Bien, cuidate mucho y atenta a las nuevas historias. Intentaré comunicarme por msm prontito. Me alegra mucho tu retorno... gracias por tu apoyo, por tus reviews hermosos, gracias por seguir atenta a mi trabajo. Para mí es algo que tiene demasiado valor. Es el final, pero a la vez, deja el espacio para nuevas historias.  
  
Chi2: Hola... ups, bueno, no sé, me bajó mi lado perverso y les puse varios problemas antes, durante y después de casarse, pero no fue tan malo, porque al final, hasta un hijito tuvieron... Misao y Aoshi seguirán en la deliciosa experiencia de ser novios y enviarse cartitas secretas en código Oniwabanshuu, serán casados por el viejo sacerdote y tendrán algunos hijos. Me gusta eso. Sano y Megumi vivirán en Aizú y encontrarán a buena parte de la familia de ella, que pronto se convertirá en la familia de él... hablando de la vida real que a veces puede ser más divertida o impredecible que un fic, mi familia está mucho mejor, lo que es bueno, porque ya me estaban haciendo sentir muy culpables por enfermarlos... y yo que ando un poquito depresiva, imagínate.  
  
Mer1: Juijuijui, cuando los regresé a su cuerpo, pensaba en eso de que sería mejor si sentían el placer y las caricias del otro en su propio cuerpo. Y creo que así les va mejor. Que sean ellos mismos en esos momentos. Supongo que tienes más fic, pero ahora me iré de vacaciones, así que no podré comentarlos durante un tiempo.  
  
Dark Kikyo: gracias por tus felicitaciones, me caen muy bien. Que te vaya bonito y un besote.  
  
Ariana: te agradezco el apoyo y entusiasmo que muestras por mi trabajo. Espero que este final no desentone con lo que esperas.  
  
Lillia chan: yo no suelo dejar reviews por falta de tiempo, así que puedo comprenderte y no enfadarme contigo por ello, así que no te preocupes. Aunque es rico saber si la historia gusta, tu mensaje me dejó en claro que así es y eso es bueno. Gracias por acompañarme.  
  
Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: no me molesta que me escribas, sin embargo espero que me disculpes si yo no puedo hacerlo tan seguido, aunque siempre haré uso de este espacio para saludarte e intentar aclararte alguna duda. Un besote enorme, Naoko, cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto, nuevamente.  
  
Kahoru Himura: Ahora que recuerdo, he leído historias tuyas... es que se me hizo familiar tu nombre y caí en cuenta que era por eso. No te preocupes... sabes que existo y yo sé que existes... tus dudas sobre Por Siempre Mía serán respondidas en su apartado. Sólo quería saludarte. Suerte y espero que no te moleste que comente algo tuyo.  
  
Bien, chicas y chicos queridos, el último comentario de fics en Un día dentro de Ti.  
  
"Por Siempre" de Kaoru Himura: Corríjanme si me equivoqué con el nombre, pero no se grabó en mi disquete... el asunto es que es un one shot muy bonito, a mí me dieron como esas maripositas en el estómago mientras lo leía... la trama es muy sencilla. Kenshin está despierto en medio de la noche pensando... el ambiente es muy íntimo y si son ustedes muy románticos, se los recomiendo mucho. Uno no se tardad más de diez minutos en leerlo y al final se quedan con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Que lo disfruten.  
  
¿Kenshin olvidó todo?: Kaoru Himura: parece que esta chica tiene su buena trayectoria en este sitio. Repasemos. Dividido en siete capítulos, la historia se sitúa dos años después de lo de Shogo Amakusa. Kenshin finalmente toma su decisión y decide declarársele a Kaoru. Hasta aquí todo bien si no fuera porque sufre un accidente y se le olvida quien es él, así que Sano, como buen amigo que quiere verlo feliz y realizado, decide inventarle una mentirota del porte de un buque y de paso, arreglar los problemas sentimentales de todos. La historia es divertida hasta el final, especial para seguidores del Battousai... y los capítulos son cortitos, así que ahí tienen un buen fic para pasar el rato.  
  
Bien, chicos buenitos, adiosín. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. 


End file.
